Star Wars Les Aventures de Loren Hawlker
by HeroWitch
Summary: La galaxie connaît une période sombre depuis que l'Empire galactique a étendu son emprise. Sur une planète lointaine, une jeune adolescente Loren Hawlker rêve d'un univers différent, loin de la cruauté et la haine de l'Empire. Tout bascule à partir du moment où elle découvre la Force. Commence alors des aventures palpitantes, mais risquées pour elle et ses amis...
1. Chapter 1

_**Ceci est ma première fic de Star Wars ! Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un prologue, le prochain chapitre parlera des autres personnages. En attendant, bienvenue dans l'univers de Loren Hawlker (personnage totalement inventé)**_

 _ **L'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient pas...**_

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

Une voix enregistrée s'échappa des écrans (montrant des vaisseaux spatiaux flottant dans l'espace) situés au-dessus du barmaid d'un des resto-bars de la planète Northal.

\- Vous aussi, intégrez l'armée impériale ! clame-t-elle. Ne vous contentez pas de rêver de postuler à l'Académie, faites que ce rêve devienne réalité ! Vous pouvez faire carrière dans l'espace : exploration, flotte ou service marchand. Choisissez entre navigation, ingénierie, contact/liaison, médecine spatiale et bien plus encore ! Si vous avez en vous de quoi défier la Galaxie toute entière et les résultats d'examen prérequis, envoyez votre candidature au Bureau de Détection de l'Académie, à l'attention du Commandant, et rejoignez fièrement nos rangs !

Loren Hawlker venait à peine de pénétrer dans le resto-bar, qu'elle devait déjà entendre la propagande impériale qui diffusait et rediffusait tous les soirs vers les écrans.

 _Ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de nous balancer ces idioties tous les soirs ?_ pensa Loren en soupirant d'exaspération. _Pourquoi personne ne s'en plaint ?_

L'oppression et la peur régnaient sur Northal depuis l'apparition de l'Empire. Loren n'était pas encore née à l'époque de l'Ancienne République, et regrettait de ne pas avoir vécu cette période-là. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de découvrir un système libre, où il n'y avait aucune contrainte. Jusqu'à l'époque de l'Empire. Beaucoup de commerces avaient fermés ou avaient été contraints de fermés. L'Empire réclamait énormément de taxes et d'impôts. Des magasins, des marchands étaient maintenant tombés en ruine. Des gens dont Loren avait côtoyé pendant longtemps, avaient quittés Northal dans l'espoir de trouver refuge sur une autre planète plus habitable. Une tâche très difficile, étant donné que l'Empire contrôlait plusieurs systèmes sous sa coupe.

S'avançant vers le comptoir, Loren salua le barman.

\- Salut Mike ! lança-t-elle.

Le vieux barman servit ses clients humains et extra-terrestres et tourna le visage vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci portait un sac noir en bandoulière et une veste bleue à manches courtes par-dessus une chemise rouge. Ses longs cheveux blonds pendaient sur ses épaules.

\- Hé, mais c'est la petite Loren ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

\- Petite ? répliqua la jeune femme, en faisant la moue. J'ai dix-sept ans. Tu me fais vraiment penser à mon père. Il me voit toujours comme une gamine.

\- Parce que t'es jolie et très aimable, ma belle, répondit Mike. Je te sers la même chose ?

\- Tu me connais, dit Loren en s'asseyant devant le comptoir.

Le barman Mike Scribbs était un grand ami de son père. Loren l'avait toujours considéré comme un oncle. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de son passé, mais Mike avait une forte carrure pour un homme de son âge. Ses cheveux gris et sa grande moustache sombre. Même sa longue robe à capuchon ne lui donnait pas l'air d'un serveur. Chaque fois, Mike racontait des histoires passionnantes sur l'exploration des étoiles, des planètes… toutes ces histoires faisaient rêver l'esprit de Loren, qui la motivaient à découvrir les étoiles. Elle préférait entendre ces récits, plutôt que le bourrage de crâne impériale qui résonnait dans tout ce qui pouvait émettre.

Mike posa un verre devant Loren qu'il remplit d'un liquide ambré.

\- Merci, fit l'adolescente en buvant.

Peu après avoir posé son verre, elle attarda son regard vers les écrans qui diffusaient toujours les publicités pour rejoindre les forces impériales.

\- Sérieusement, Mike, pesta Loren, tu ne peux pas éteindre ces calomnies infectes ?

Le vieux barman soupira en parlant d'une voix calme :

\- Si je le pouvais, je le ferais volontiers. Mais tu connais l'Empire. Je suis obligé de diffuser cette propagande. Ça ne me réjouit pas plus que toi, mais je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux garder mon restaurant. Tu connais la dernière ? Olma Anmoorel qui vendait les meilleurs fruits vient d'être arrêté pour haute trahison. J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'avait pas enregistré son commerce au registre impérial et maintenant ils l'ont arrêté.

Loren était choquée, mais elle connaissait cette chanson. Très souvent des commerces tombaient en ruines à cause des Impériaux.

\- Si ça continue à ce rythme-là, observa-t-elle, il n'y aura bientôt plus de commerces du tout sur Northal. Avec Papa qui risque le chômage, on va finir à la rue ou pire encore… réduits à l'esclavage de l'Empire.

\- Je suis désolé, Loren, soupira Mike en parlant toujours avec douceur. Mais ton père est quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il a été technicien pendant longtemps et c'est un grand ingénieur. Je suis sûr qu'il peut trouver du travail ailleurs.

\- Ouais, si l'Empire le lui permet, maugréa Loren en reprenant son verre. Pourquoi il n'y a personne pour riposter ? Il faut lutter contre toute cette injustice et cette oppression ! Nous devons faire quelque chose, Mike ! Mais les gens ont trop peur ! Ils baissent les bras !

Mike soupira à nouveau et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

\- Je comprends tout à fait ta frustration, Loren, dit-il. Mais une rébellion ne se conçoit pas du jour au lendemain. C'est quelque chose qui prend du temps. Il est vrai que cette situation est injuste. Parfois les choses arrivent pour une raison. Même si c'est chaotique, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. Car l'Empire, bien qu'il semble être puissant, n'est pas infaillible. Au cœur de sa force, il y a de la faiblesse : il suffit d'une chandelle pour la tenir à distance. Tu ne le comprends pas encore, mais un jour viendra où un nouvel espoir prendra forme, et là, la victoire sera à portée de main.

L'incompréhension se tordit sur le visage de Loren. Souvent, Mike disait des phrases étranges, souvent énigmes. Il fallait dire aussi que Mike était très énigmatique, mais l'adolescente ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage.

Elle finit son verre et le reposa sur le comptoir.

\- Si tu le dis. Moi, faut que j'y aille, déclara-t-elle en se levant. J'ai un travail à faire.

Mike lui sourit d'un air espiègle.

\- Et tu penses que tu vas réussir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Faut bien que je le fasse, poursuivit Loren. Papa baisse peut-être les bras, mais moi non. Je ne renonce jamais et ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Faut que j'essaye.

Le sourire malicieux de Mike s'élargit de plus en plus.

\- Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère. Tu as hérité son caractère, je peux te le dire.

Loren sourit et salua son ami.

\- Merci. Salut Mike !

\- Sois prudente, Loren. Fais bien attention à toi. Tu sais que l'Empire a des chasseurs TIE qui survolent la ville et qui épient tout le monde. Ne te fais surtout pas attraper.

\- Je ferais attention, je te le promets.

Loren était touchée que Mike ait mentionné sa mère. L'adolescente n'avait jamais connue sa mère, n'en avait même pas une image d'elle. Selon son père, elle serait morte dés sa naissance. Mais rien sur ce qu'elle faisait. Son père restait très vague sur le sujet, et cela était trop dur pour lui d'en parler, alors Loren n'avait pas cherchée à en savoir davantage.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le resto-bar, elle crut entendre Mike prononcer à voix basse :

\- Que la Force soit avec toi.

* * *

Une moto-jet filait le long d'une rue entourée de bâtiments abandonnés. Les restaurants et les magasins étaient couverts de panneaux indiquant **FERMÉ** ou **EN FAILLITE** ou **PROPRIÉTÉ DE L'EMPIRE**. Les trottoirs étaient vides. C'était une ville triste, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Le motard était habitué à cette atmosphère. Il s'arrêta devant une grande clôture en métal et retira son casque. Dessous, un bandana cachait son visage. Il fouilla dans un vieux sac à dos et en ressortit ce qui ressemblait à un petit vaisseau télécommandé. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un jouet ordinaire.

Le motard lança une application sur la télécommande, activant la caméra posée sur le petit vaisseau, aussitôt, une image apparaît à l'écran filmée par la caméra du vaisseau. Lorsque l'image se stabilisait, le motard envoya l'appareil dans les airs, en direction d'un poste de garde installé dans un trou de la clôture. À l'intérieur, les écrans se brouillèrent et les images se déformèrent.

Maintenant que les écrans étaient éteints, le motard escalada la clôture pour atterrir de l'autre côté. Une vraie routine pour lui.

Il regarda une caméra et enleva soudain le bandana, qui lui couvrait le visage, dans un geste plein d'arrogance, ou de stupidité. Si le garde avait pu voir l'image, il aurait été surpris de découvrir une très jolie adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus pétillants d'intelligence.

Satisfaite, Loren Hawlker lança son poing en l'air avec un air de triomphe. Il était temps de se diriger vers la plate-forme abandonnée et destinée au démontage.

Son père avait beaucoup travaillé sur cette installation spatiale, mais l'Empire en avait décidé autrement. Pour cause de problèmes budgétaires, la plate-forme allait finir à l'abandon. Loren savait que son père tenait tellement à cet endroit, ayant travaillé dessus depuis des années et elle tenait plus que tout à empêcher le démontage de cette plate-forme.

Elle se dirigea vers l'une des grues et en ouvrit le capot. Elle attrapa une batterie couverte de câbles dans son sac à dos et la colla au moteur. Puis elle sortit un gadget et le mit en marche. Quelques secondes plus tard, de la fumée s'échappa du moteur.

Loren répéta l'opération sur les autres grues. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, la plate-forme fut couverte de fumée et plus aucun matériel ne fonctionne.

Mission accomplie.

Avant de repartir, l'adolescente se dirigea vers un grand stock de matériels servant à la construction de vaisseaux spatiaux. Malicieuse, elle se dépêcha d'emporter plusieurs pièces, qu'elle rangea aussitôt dans son sac. Elle se disait que la meilleure façon de ridiculiser l'Empire était de l'empêcher de concevoir d'autres appareils de chasse.

Juste avant de quitter la plate-forme, Loren regarda le ciel nocturne. Chaque étoile représentait une opportunité pour elle. Pourtant, elles semblaient si loin. Si elle ne vivait pas sous le joug de l'Empire, peut-être qu'elle serait devenue navigateur sur un transport spatial. Devenir pilote et explorer les confins de la Galaxie avaient toujours été son rêve. Elle serait capable de piloter si elle le pouvait, étant donné qu'elle avait obtenu avec succès son brevet de pilote. Même, elle était passionnée de mécanique. Elle connaissait tout ce qu'il lui y avait à savoir sur les vaisseaux.

 _Un jour, je quitterai Northal_ , pensa-t-elle en partant, _je ne laisserai jamais l'Empire m'empêcher d'explorer les étoiles._

Le plus difficile dans sa mission était de rentrer chez elle sans se faire repérer.

Les rues désertes de la ville grouillaient presque de soldats impériaux (les Stormtroopers), qui parcouraient les quartiers, afin d'appréhender quelques intrus.

Loren Hawlker poursuivit sa route, à bord de son moto-jet. Soudain, trois Stormtroopers, à bord de moto-jet lui barraient la route formant un petit barrage.

\- Stop ! Arrêtez-vous ! tonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, l'adolescente stoppa son jet juste devant eux, sans un mot et sans retirer son casque qui dissimulait parfaitement son visage.

\- Ces quartiers sont devenues la propriété privée de l'Empire, tonna le soldat à travers son casque blanc. Il est interdit d'y circuler la nuit sans une autorisation signée d'un plus haut Commandement Impérial. Montrez-moi votre carte d'identité. Et qu'est-ce que vous transportez dans votre sac ?

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Loren fit démarrer sa moto-jet en trombe, contourna les soldats et fonça à toute allure dans une ruelle, sans prêter attention aux hurlements des Stormtroopers.

 _Fallait bien que je tombe sur des Impériaux, ce soir_ , pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle força l'allure à bord de son véhicule, _je vais avoir toute la cavalerie à mes trousses._

Tout en fonçant à pleine vitesse, elle entendit les hurlements stridents de chasseurs TIE de l'Empire qui décrivirent des cercles dans le ciel. En levant la tête, Loren aperçut trois chasseurs Impériaux qui la survolaient.

 _Les Chasseurs TIE ! Super, manquait plus que ça, très réussi, Loren !_ pesta l'adolescente dans ses pensées.

Si elle se faisait prendre, elle serait immédiatement arrêtée pour avoir non seulement, empêché le démontage d'une plate-forme privée, d'avoir volés des objets utiles à des vaisseaux, et en plus, pour s'être baladée en territoire privé de l'Empire. Même son père aurait des problèmes.

Mais heureusement, l'adolescente savait comment les semer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était poursuivie par des troupes de l'Empire, à chaque balade nocturne.

En contournant une ruelle, Loren dirigea son moto-jet vers un passage souterrain qui était beaucoup trop étroit pour qu'un chasseur TIE puisse le traverser. Elle y pénétra à l'intérieur et disparut dans l'obscurité du tunnel.

Les Stormtroopers, à bord de leurs moto-jet, tentèrent de la suivre, mais arrivés au tunnel, la pénombre les empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. Une fois arrivés à bout du tunnel, ils ne virent aucune trace du motard. Il semblait s'être envolé.

Loren était parvenu à prendre un chemin secret du tunnel, qu'elle seule connaissait. Une fois sortie du tunnel, la voie était libre. Elle conduisait doucement jusqu'à sa maison, éteignit son appareil, le cachant sous une grande couverture. Elle retira son casque, dégageant ses cheveux blonds et enfin, se laissa glisser à travers une fenêtre de sa maison.

L'obscurité régnait dans la maison. Elle resta silencieuse, attendant quelques temps, au cas où son père se lèverait, s'il était réveillé. Mais après une ou deux minutes d'attente, rien ne se passa.

 _Papa dort encore_ , pensa-t-elle, soulagée.

Elle venait de faire quelque pas quand un petit droïde rouge astromech lui lança une petite série de bip, et en agitant un faisceau d'une lampe sur sa tête ronde.

\- R6 ! murmura Loren. Si tu réveilles Papa, je te démonte pièce par pièce.

Le droïde R6-D2 fit silence et revint sur ses pas. Une fois le petit robot éloigné, Loren se dirigea vers une échelle qui descendait à un étage plus bas. Elle en descendit pour arriver au garage, devant un magnifique vaisseau cargo corellien avec le profil arrondi en forme de soucoupe. Selon l'immatriculation ce serait un vaisseau YT-2400.

Plusieurs mois auparavant, Loren avait découvert dans un terrain vague abandonné ce vaisseau délabré encore en très bon état. On supposait qu'il avait servi dans des croisades périlleuses, et qu'il aurait fini sa course sur Northal. Avec l'aide de Mike Scribbs et de son père, elle avait fait ramener l'engin spatial jusque dans son garage. Son père, Ray Hawlker, un technicien, avait préféré garder le vaisseau chez lui, comme souvenir du magnifique transport spatial qu'il avait été. Mais ce que Ray ignorait, c'était que Loren s'était mise en tête de le réparer et le rendre en bon état de naviguer dans l'espace. Ayant tout appris sur les vaisseaux spatiaux, et surdouée en mécanique, Loren faisait tout pour remettre en état de marche ce vaisseau cargo, d'où la raison pour laquelle elle " _empruntait_ " des pièces de l'Empire, servant à la réparation de ce vaisseau.

Elle prit un moment à regarder le vaisseau, avant de déposer son sac en bandoulière. Elle en sortit les composants volés permettant de fixer correctement les moteurs à ions du vaisseau. L'adolescente avait tout bien calculée : avec ses plusieurs mètres de longueur, le véhicule spatial était capable de transporter quatre ou cinq personnes, et pouvait même voyager dans l'hyper-espace.

\- Mon bébé, murmura Loren en regardant son vaisseau avec attendrissement. Maman est là pour te réparer. Dans peu de temps, tu pourras retourner dans les étoiles et voyager dans l'hyper-espace.

Elle enfila des lunettes de protection et commença à souder sur le système interne des hyper-propulseurs.

Loren se mettait à la tâche dans l'espoir que ce vaisseau puisse permettre à elle et à son père de quitter Northal, si la situation avec l'Empire se dégradait. Si son père finissait au chômage, complètement ruiné et sans un sou pour payer les impôts. À ce moment-là, Loren et son père échapperaient alors à l'Empire à bord de ce vaisseau, avec un peu de chance, en évitant les chasseurs TIE qui pourraient les traquer.

 _On y arrivera !_ se dit Loren avec espoir, _ce n'est pas l'Empire qui nous arrêtera._

Et ce fut avec ces pensées d'encouragements qu'elle se mit à la tâche de réparer son vaisseau.

* * *

À l'intérieur d'un grand bâtiment qui dominait la ville de Northal, le Capitaine Dragues, un officier en uniforme gris du Bureau de la Sûreté Impériale, se tint devant une large fenêtre. Depuis ce point de vue en hauteur, les habitants de la ville n'était que de simple points noirs. Mais Dragues se servait de macro-jumelles pour distinguer d'éventuels personnes suspectes.

Une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre.

\- Entrez !

Une porte blindée s'ouvrit faisant place à un jeune officier portant l'insigne d'un lieutenant impérial entra dans le bureau.

\- Capitaine Dragues ? fit-il.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Lieutenant ? demanda Dragues, sans lever des yeux sa fenêtre.

\- La plate-forme du poste de contrôle 6 a encore été victime de vandalisme, bredouilla l'officier d'une voix tremblante, toutes nos grues sont hors d'usage. Et plusieurs de nos composants à moteurs à ions sont manquants.

Dragues se retourna pour faire face au lieutenant avec un regard noir.

\- C'est la quatrième fois ce mois-ci, répliqua durement le Capitaine Dragues, que disent les caméras ? Elles ont été brouillées, comme d'habitude, je suppose ?

\- Oui, Capitaine, répondit l'officier, très mal à l'aise. Impossible à déterminer qui est le saboteur.

Dragues se rapprocha de son subordonné, toujours avec le même regard sombre.

\- J'espère que vous avez de meilleures nouvelles à m'annoncer concernant ces vandalismes. Que je ne sois pas obligé de demander à l'Empereur plus de troupes pour veiller sur nos plates-formes.

Le lieutenant avala péniblement sa salive avant d'ajouter :

\- Capitaine. Nos soldats ont repérés un motard, tout près de la plate-forme. Ils n'ont pas réussi à l'appréhender, mais ils ont pu relever la plaque d'immatriculation du moto-jet. Il y a de fortes chances que ce motard soit mêlé au vandalisme de la plate-forme.

Le regard noir de Dragues s'effaça pour faire place à de la jubilation.

\- Vous m'impressionnez, Lieutenant ! s'exclama-t-il, je ne pensais pas que vous réussirez un exploit. Une fois que vous aurez identifié le propriétaire du véhicule, annoncez-le-moi. Je m'en chargerai personnellement.

\- Oui, Capitaine, à vos ordres ! répondit le Lieutenant en hochant la tête.

Il prit aussitôt congés.

Le Capitaine se retourna vers la fenêtre, tout en pensant à ce mystérieux motard. Il réfléchissait déjà à la sentence du vandalisme. Qui ce soit ce motard, il allait bientôt découvrir ce qu'il en coûtait de s'attaquer à l'Empire.

* * *

 _ **So, premier début satisfaisant ? La suite arrive très prochainement. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Exceptionnellement, je poste le second chapitre deux jours avant Noël. Bonne lecture et que la Force soit avec vous !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

Loren Hawlker se réveilla en grimaçant et en ouvrant lentement les yeux. Elle se leva de son lit, tout doucement. Elle avait passée plus de la moitié de la nuit à réparer son vaisseau, et donc n'était pas très fraîche pour la belle journée qui s'annonçait pour la ville de Northal. Même si elle était épuisée par son travail de cette nuit, elle était satisfaite de son vaisseau, qui était fin prêt à repartir dans l'espace.

 _Si seulement, je pouvais faire décoller mon bébé_ , marmonna-t-elle dans ses pensées.

L'adolescente fit son chemin jusque dans la cuisine. Elle se versa un bol de céréales en marmonnant un bonjour. Son père, Ray arriva dans la pièce avec une tasse d'un liquide ambré. Il semblait nerveux.

Loren haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant son père dans cet état de nervosité. Elle regrettait l'époque où il aimait son travail.

\- Un problème, Papa ? demanda la jeune adolescente.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que le matériel de la plate-forme est de nouveau hors d'usage, expliqua-t-il à sa fille.

Loren fit mine d'être surprise.

\- Sérieux ? répliqua-t-elle, avant de renchérir, au moins, le bon côté est que ta plate-forme reste toujours debout.

Ray hocha négativement la tête.

\- Pas pour longtemps, soupira-t-il. Les techniciens de l'Empire ramènent du matériel de remplacement.

Loren fit tout pour cacher sa déception. Elle avait fait tout ça pour rien ?

\- La plate-forme ne va pas s'envoler, remarqua-t-elle en jouant avec ses céréales. Pourquoi sont-ils si pressés ? Dès qu'ils auront fini de la démonter, ils te licencieront. Alors que tu as aidé à la _construire_ ! Tu l'as fait _réaliser_ ! À quoi ça sert de travailler sur une telle chose passionnante si c'est pour qu'ensuite, elle parte aux oubliettes ?

Ray remarqua la douleur dans les yeux de sa fille.

\- Je suis fier de l'avoir construite. Mais je trouverai un autre travail. Je suis un grand ingénieur et un excellent technicien. Ça a beaucoup de poids, non ?

Loren n'était pas rassurée.

\- À condition que l'Empire te laisse travailler, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Oublie un peu l'Empire, Loren, expliqua-t-il d'une voix rassurante. La Galaxie ne se mesure pas qu'à ça ! Il existe d'autres systèmes qui sont en dehors de la juridiction impériale. Ailleurs, on me prendra. Il suffit d'y croire. Avec beaucoup de courage, de bonté, de gentillesse… On peut croire à tout… même à l'impossible…

\- Tu commences à parler comme Mike, fit remarquer Loren.

\- Mais il a raison, répondit Ray. Je m'efforce d'être aussi optimiste que toi. Tu as une si grande détermination, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Tu ne baisses jamais les bras.

\- C'est important de ne pas baisser les bras, répliqua Loren.

Elle aimerait croire que tout était possible lorsqu'on nourrit ses rêves. Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, c'était devenu plutôt difficile.

\- Exactement ! C'est très important ! Ne l'oublie jamais !

Loren finit son bol de céréales et quitta la cuisine sans prêter attention aux bips incessants du droïde astromech R6-D2, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

* * *

L'adolescente venait de faire quelques pas de sa maison, quand elle aperçut dans le ciel, une patrouille de chasseurs TIE impériaux s'élevant au-dessus de la ville. Elle se laissa vagabonder à ses pensées, quand elle tomba sur un grand droïde humanoïde qui se posta devant elle. Un droïde presque humain couverts de plaques en métal grisâtres érodées par le temps.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Loren ! salua-t-il de son visage dénué d'expression. Beau temps pour une balade, non ?

Derrière l'humanoïde, un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouquins ébouriffés, du même âge que l'adolescente, arriva vers lui, le regard rayonnant.

\- Alec ? T'es obligée de te trimballer avec toi, ton tas de boulons ? rétorqua Loren, un peu agacée.

Alec Reyner fit légèrement la moue.

\- Tas de boulons ? Je te rappelle que t'as un droïde, toi aussi, riposta-t-il, tout à fait vexé.

\- Et un seul me suffit, renchérit Loren. (Puis, elle finit par se montrer aimable.) Salut Alec, bonjour Triple-but !

Étrange surnom pour un droïde de protocole, s'était dit Loren. Un jour, dans une casse, son ami Alec avait trouvé un robot très mal en point et s'était mis en tête de le réparer. Depuis, il l'emmenait partout où il allait.

\- Triple-but, à votre service, Mademoiselle Loren ! s'exclama le droïde en s'inclinant fièrement devant l'adolescente.

Loren lui rendit un sourire.

\- Le jour où j'aurais besoin de tes services, je te le ferais savoir, dit-elle en restant souriante.

Alec se tourna vers son humanoïde.

\- Triple-but, tu peux nous laisser un moment ?

\- Bien sûr, Maître Alec, s'exclama le droïde en saluant avec sa tête.

Loren dut réprimer un rire en entendant son ami se faire appeler Maître Alec.

Malgré son âge presque adulte, beaucoup de gens le voyaient comme un enfant. Un "gosse". On l'affublait même parfois du petit nom grotesque de "chenapan". Mais lui ne se considérait rien de tout cela. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

Loren éprouvait énormément de peine pour lui. Alec avait perdu ses parents, très jeune. Son père était un astropilote. D'une simple maladresse, il avait fait envoyer son vaisseau droit sur un musée de l'Empire, détruisant un grand nombre d'objets rares et précieux. Le maître de l'Empire, très mécontent, avait confisqué les biens de la famille Reyner et banni tous ses membres de la planète Coruscant. Suite au désespoir d'avoir tout perdu, le père d'Alec s'était suicidé en se tirant un coup de laser dans la tête. Quelques années après, sa mère attrapa une maladie terrible et contagieuse. N'ayant pas les moyens pour payer un traitement, elle en mourut, peu de temps après. Alec s'était retrouvé orphelin à douze ans, et complètement à la rue.

Un enfant avait des parents. Un enfant vit dans un appartement ou une maison. Un enfant prenait ses repas à table, avec une assiette et des couverts. Un enfant ne vivait pas dans la rue, comme Alec.

Dans la rue, on grandit trop vite. Il n'y avait pas d'autres choix si on voulait trouver de quoi nourrir et se protéger des charognards, des Impériaux et autres malfrats. Dans la rue, on apprenait à survivre.

Loren s'était bien proposé de faire loger Alec chez elle, plutôt que d'habiter dans une habitation délabrée et invivable. Mais son ami avait refusé catégoriquement. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour l'adolescente et préférait se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Alec était aussi doué en mécanique que Loren. Il savait comment réparer des vaisseaux et fabriquer des droïdes.

Triple-but s'éloigna, tandis que Loren et Alec marchèrent tous les deux, en ville, parmi les quelques passants, humains et extra-terrestres.

\- T'es encore allé sur la plate-forme ? murmura Alec, afin d'être sûr que seule Loren pouvait entendre.

\- Oui, j'y suis allé, cette nuit, répondit l'adolescente avec un soupir. Mais ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose. L'Empire va envoyer plus de matériel de remplacement.

\- Sois réaliste, insista Alec, même si tu passes toutes tes nuits à saboter le démontage, tu ne pourras pas repousser indéfiniment sa destruction.

\- Je sais, ajouta Loren, avec lassitude. Mais je dois quand même essayer. Papa sera au chômage, dés que la plate-forme ne sera plus là. On n'aura plus de quoi vivre.

\- Des tas de gens sur Northal aiment ton père, fit remarquer son ami. Pour ce qui est de trouver du travail, il en trouvera. Pas comme mon père, quand l'Empire lui a tout pris. Son héritage, son travail, ses économies… rien… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se suicide et qu'il nous laisse ma mère et moi, seul… jusqu'à ce que ma mère tombe malade et qu'elle en meurt.

Loren haussa un sourcil : Alec parlait assez rarement de sa famille perdue. Il était étrange qu'il lui en parle ainsi à cœur ouvert.

\- Je suis désolé, Alec, répondit-elle, avec un regard de peine. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je donnerais tout pour que tu n'ais pas à vivre comme un voleur.

\- Je sais bien, soupira Alec. Mais c'est ma vie, et je m'y suis fait.

Tous les deux gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, en continuant de marcher. Puis, Alec reprit la conversation sur un autre sujet :

\- Au fait, cette nuit, j'ai entendu les chasseurs TIE de l'Empire. T'aurais pas attiré l'attention des Impériaux durant ta promenade nocturne, par hasard ?

\- En quittant la plate-forme, expliqua Loren, j'ai failli me faire attraper par des soldats Impériaux. Mais je les ai semés. Ça a été du gâteau, comme d'habitude.

Alec eut l'air inquiet.

\- Dis-moi, ils n'ont pas relevés l'immatriculation de ta moto-jet ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit simplement l'adolescente, je leur ai faussée compagnie avant qu'ils aient pu m'arrêter.

\- Tu sais, que les Impériaux peuvent repérer rapidement les immatriculations de tous les transports de tout le monde, expliqua le jeune homme, un peu anxieux. S'ils découvrent que c'est toi qui sabote leur matériel, tu n'imagines pas ce qu'ils pourraient te faire subir…

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de soucis avec les Impériaux, assura Loren en souriant, je leur ai déjà faussé compagnie plusieurs fois. Crois-moi, ils n'ont aucune chance de remonter jusqu'à moi.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, ajouta Alec, légèrement nerveux. Parce que moi, je suis bien placé pour connaître l'Empire, quand il s'agit de représailles.

\- Ça va aller, Alec, lui rassura l'adolescente. Je prends la menace de l'Empire très au sérieux.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux, quelque chose de petit rentra en plein dans le ventre de Loren. Quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Il s'agissait d'une petite fillette de cinq ans, avec les cheveux bruns. Dés qu'elle releva la tête, son joli visage enfantin rayonna de joie.

\- Loren ! s'exclama-t-elle.

L'adolescente sourit et caressa les cheveux de la fillette.

\- Hé, bonjour Rhina, lui répondit-elle chaleureusement, comment ça va, ma grande ?

\- Rhina !

Loren releva la tête et aperçut au loin, sa tendre maman, Erin Tishan aller vers elle. Erin avait les cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de sa fille, et portait une jolie tenue de servante.

Toutes les deux vivaient à côté de Loren. Erin était amie avec son père. Loren la considérait presque comme une tante. Erin avait voulue faire carrière en politique, mais avec de faibles revenues s'était retrouvé à vivre sur Northal, avec un époux, Jumbo, qui s'avérait être un jeune officier de l'Empire. Et depuis, il se montrait extrêmement violent avec elle. Il n'y avait pas eu de coups, heureusement, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Loren déglutissait de constater qu'une femme aussi charmante qu'Erin ait pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme tel que son mari. Et sans oublier l'adorable Rhina, qui s'entendait très bien avec Loren et Alec. L'adolescente la considérait presque comme sa petite sœur.

Erin rejoignit sa fille.

\- Rhina, je t'ai déjà dis plusieurs fois de ne pas t'éloigner de moi en ville, réprimanda en douceur Erin à sa fille. Présente toute de suite des excuses à Loren, l'incita-t-elle.

Rhina fit la moue d'une enfant prise en faute.

\- Pardon, Loren, répondit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ma puce, dit Loren, en lui caressant les cheveux. Mais écoute bien ce que te dit ta Maman, d'accord ?

\- Oui, fit la jeune fillette avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent, bonjour Alec.

\- Salut Rhina, fit Alec en souriant gentiment à l'enfant, tu grandis drôlement vite pour une fille de ton âge. T'as quel âge ? 32 ans ?

\- Non, pardi, j'ai cinq ans, renchérit Rhina, en sautillant sur la place.

\- Ok, et tu veux voir mon nouveau droïde, il est super !

\- Cool !

Tandis qu'Alec montrait à Rhina son droïde Triple-but, Loren se tourna vers Erin.

\- Bonjour Erin, comment ça va ? salua-t-elle.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

\- Il y a des jours où ça peut aller, des jours sombres, répondit-elle, moi, je fais avec. Mais… mon mari n'est plus vraiment le même depuis qu'il a rejoint les rangs de l'Empire. Chaque jour, il m'oblige à faire ce qu'il veut. Quand il est à la maison, je n'ai plus le droit de ne rien faire. Il me soumet à sa volonté… c'est un véritable enfer ! Et j'ai peur que Rhina en souffre. Elle est si jeune.

\- Tu devrais le quitter, et partir de Northal, suggéra Loren, dont la peine lui faisait mal.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple, soupira la jeune femme, je n'ai pas grand-chose comme argent, je suis presque ruinée. Je n'ai pas les moyens pour prendre un vaisseau-cargo et partir en quelque part. Sans compter mon époux, qui ne veut pas me laisser partir quand il est là.

\- Porte plainte, fais quelque chose !

\- Je voudrais bien, mais Jumbo est un officier très apprécié de l'Empire. Ce sera sa parole contre la mienne. Je n'ai aucune preuve de mon côté.

\- J'espère que tu t'en sortiras, dit Loren, Rhina et toi, vous méritez mieux que ça.

\- Merci Loren, répondit Erin en lui souriant gentiment. Et comment ça se passe pour ton père ?

Loren haussa les épaules.

\- Pas terrible. Sa plate-forme a encore été sabotée, mais les Impériaux vont installer de nouveaux appareils de démolition, du coup, la station va vite partir aux oubliettes, et Papa va se retrouver au chômage. La belle vie !

Erin vit la douleur dans les yeux de l'adolescente. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Loren. C'est un grand ingénieur, il trouvera facilement du travail autre part. Faut pas t'en faire, la rassura Erin.

\- Je l'espère, sauf si l'Empire l'en empêche, rétorqua l'adolescente.

\- Connaissant ton père, il ne va pas s'arrêter à l'Empire, lui assura Erin avec le sourire. Il trouvera quelque chose.

\- C'est dingue, tu parles comme Alec et Mike, fit remarquer Loren. C'est à croire que vous essayez tous de me dire que tout ira bien, alors que ça va mal. Pourtant, je fais tout pour rester optimiste.

\- Attends, Loren ! fit Erin, avec douceur. La Galaxie ne se mesure pas qu'à l'Empire. Il existe bien des systèmes qui ne sont pas sous la juridiction impériale.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, renchérit l'adolescente agacée. Faudrait qu'on quitte Northal, à condition que l'Empire nous le permette.

\- Tu manquerais beaucoup à Rhina si tu partais, rétorqua Erin.

\- Oui, répondit Loren en regardant Alec parler avec la fillette. Moi aussi, elle me manquerait. Comme Alec et toi.

\- Et n'oublie pas que ton père a beaucoup d'amis, ici, ajouta Erin. Il est bien entouré, comme toi.

* * *

Loren entra dans le resto-bar, où travaillait Mike Scribbs. Elle le vit en train d'ouvrir son restaurant.

\- Bonjour Loren ! salua-t-il amicalement, la nuit a été rude ?

\- Assez, répondit l'adolescente, je suis venue te donner un coup de main pour ouvrir ton resto.

Mike rit un peu.

\- J'apprécie ta générosité, fit-il en gloussant un peu, mais tu sais… je suis peut-être vieux, mais je déborde d'énergie à en revendre.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Mike. Mais tu me connais : j'aime bien être ici. Et à cette heure-là, on a la paix. D'ici quelques heures, les rues vont être encombrées de soldats impériaux, et les commerçants, n'en parlons pas.

\- Qui sait combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir mon resto ? soupira le vieil homme en se saisissant d'une chaise.

Loren l'aida à soulever des tables, et installer la mise en place. Peu à peu, la salle se remplit de tables et de chaises.

\- Au fait, Loren, pourrais-tu aller dans mon bureau chercher mes documents d'administration ? demanda Mike, après un moment. Au cas où l'Empire viendrait contrôler mon établissement.

\- Bien sûr, j'y vais, répondit l'adolescente en montant à l'étage.

Elle entra dans le bureau de son ami, trouva un porte-documents, qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. Elle s'attarda un moment pour observer le bureau sombre de Mike. Les volets masquaient les fenêtres, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Loren passa un long moment sans s'intéresser aux tentations que semblait offrir à sa curiosité le bureau de Mike : vieux meubles, coffres cloutés, appareils ultra-modernes ou en tout cas inconnus de l'adolescente.

 _Mike garde beaucoup de choses bizarres,_ pensa alors la jeune fille.

Mais à ce moment-là, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, ni comment, quelque chose attira son attention. Elle ignorait si c'était une intuition ou quelque chose de psychique, mais un gros coffre captivait toute son attention. Elle posa le porte-document par terre, et ouvrit le coffre. Il contenait plusieurs objets étranges dont elle ne connaissait pas. Un objet qui attira son attention, fut un appareil semblant être inoffensif. Loren l'examina avec intérêt.

C'était une poignée, une simple poignée courte et épaisse avec une paire de petits interrupteurs encastrés dedans. Mais à l'une des extrémités de cette poignée était fixé un disque de métal, une sorte de garde, qui faisait ressembler l'ensemble à la poignée d'un sabre.

 _Étrange poignée,_ pensa Loren, tout en examinant l'étrange objet, _on dirait un sabre. Et si… ?_

Elle se mit alors à l'activer, une lame d'énergie bleue jaillit de l'embout en crépitant, à sa grande stupéfaction.

D'abord abasourdie, puis fascinée, Loren examina la lame bleue qui crépitait. Le visage rayonnant, elle manipula l'arme devant elle et écouta son doux vrombissement tandis que la lame fendit l'air dans un mouvement de va-et-vient.

\- C'est un sabre laser, murmura Loren à haute voix, les yeux rivés sur la lame bleue qui éclairait la pièce sombre. C'est dingue !

\- En effet, c'est un sabre laser, fit une voix derrière elle.

Aussitôt, Loren se retourna pour voir Mike devant son bureau, le regard pétillant. Il n'était ni surpris, ni abasourdi de la découverte de l'adolescente. Il se contenta de rester bienveillant.

\- C'était l'arme des Chevaliers Jedi, expliqua-t-il doucement. Bien plus précis que les pistolets laser. Très maniable et élégant.

Loren fit éteindre la lame, et contempla à nouveau l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

\- L'arme des Jedi ? demanda-t-elle.

L'adolescente avait entendu parler des Jedi, gardiens de la paix et de la justice à l'époque de l'Ancienne République. Elle avait entendu dire que les Jedi avaient été tués.

\- Mike, je suis désolée… bredouilla-t-elle embarrassée, j'ai voulu regarder…

Mais le vieil homme l'incita à se taire en levant sa main.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, expliqua-t-il, d'une voix très calme. Et je crois que ce qui t'a mené à ce sabre soit bien plus qu'une simple curiosité. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, en effet, répondit Loren, fascinée par le sabre. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était… quelque chose m'a attiré vers ce coffre et j'ai trouvé ce sabre laser. Je ne sais pas… c'est comme une sorte d'intuition. Comme si on avait voulu que je découvre ce sabre.

Mike parut fasciné à son tour. Il eut un large sourire.

\- On dirait la volonté de la Force, dit-il en souriant. Elle doit être puissante en toi. La Force t'a mené vers ce sabre laser.

\- C'est quoi ça, la Force ? demanda Loren en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est ce qui donne le pouvoir du Jedi, expliqua Mike en souriant. Nul ne sait avec précision ce qu'elle est, mais pour t'en donner une explication, c'est en quelque sorte une fluide créé par tous êtres vivants. Une sorte d'énergie qui nous entoure et nous pénètre. C'est elle qui maintient la Galaxie en un tout unique.

\- Mais… comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Loren, abasourdie.

\- Parce qu'autrefois, j'en étais un, dit-il en soupirant.

\- Tu es un Chevalier Jedi ?

\- Je l'ai été. Il y a longtemps… dans une autre vie où il n'y avait pas d'Empire.

Loren fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

\- Mais… je croyais que tous les Jedi avaient été exterminés, dit-elle.

Mike hocha la tête.

\- Beaucoup d'entre nous sont morts, mais pas tous, répondit-il, d'une même voix douce. Quelques uns ont pu en réchapper. Dont moi, et quelques autres. Probablement dispersés dans la Galaxie, se cachant des sbires de l'Empire.

\- Et toi, tu t'es caché sur Northal pendant toutes ces années, fit remarquer Loren. Mais avec tous ces Impériaux autour de nous, ce n'est pas un peu risqué pour toi ?

\- J'ai mon resto comme couverture, et un nouveau nom, expliqua Mike en souriant. J'ai pu masquer mon identité grâce à la Force. Tu me connais en tant que Mike Scribbs, mais en fait, je m'appelle Mike Franz.

Loren en resta bouche bée de cette découverte. L'homme qu'elle considérait comme son oncle, lui avouait être un Jedi avec un nom d'emprunt pour ne pas être découvert.

Avant que Loren ait pu poursuivre ses interrogations, Mike vacilla et dut s'agripper au meuble de son bureau pour ne pas tomber. L'adolescente se précipita vers lui, au comble de l'inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ?

Mike s'était assis sur un siège proche.

\- J'ai ressenti un grand bouleversement de la Force, murmura-t-il, les traits tirés, les yeux vagues. Un drame s'est produit. Loren, tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Aussitôt, Loren ressentit un grand trouble en elle. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Elle le ressentait terriblement.

\- J'ai… j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de terrible, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Rentre vite chez toi, Loren, déclara Mike. Tu peux garder le sabre laser, mais rentre vite chez toi.

Sans réfléchir, Loren rangea l'arme Jedi dans son sac en bandoulière et sortit prestement du bureau.

* * *

Courant à toute allure, elle arriva devant sa maison, pour apercevoir une fumée noire jaillissant à gros bouillons d'une des fenêtres. Son moto-jet était devant l'entrée, il n'en restait qu'une masse de débris et de tôles brulées.

 _La moto-jet ! Les Impériaux ont du repérer l'immatriculation quand ils m'ont poursuivis cette nuit !_ réalisa l'adolescente dans ses pensées complètement affolée. _Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Papa…_

Loren se précipita en contournant l'épave de la moto-jet et pénétra à l'intérieur de sa maison. Ce champ de bataille avait été sa maison, le seul foyer qu'elle n'eût jamais connu. Chaque couloir était envahi de fumée.

Suffoquant et toussant, Loren traversa sa maison en recherchant son père, hurlant son nom. Désemparée, elle tituba les yeux mouillés et pas seulement à cause de la fumée. Peut-être que son père n'était pas ici quand les troupes Impériales avaient mis le feu au domicile.

En arrivant dans une pièce non fumante, elle trouva le corps de son père inerte au sol. Une trace de sang était visible sur sa chemise blanche. Vu l'impact, cela avait été fait par un tir d'un pistolet laser. Pris d'un haut-le-cœur, Loren poussa hurlement :

\- Papa ! Non !

Elle se précipita et s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

\- Papa ! C'est moi, Loren…

Ray Hawlker entrouvrit les paupières, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Lo… Loren… murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Je suis là, Papa, gémit l'adolescente, les larmes aux yeux. Ça va aller !

\- Les Imp… les Impériaux sont venus… expliqua-t-il dans un souffle. Pour la plate-forme… ils m'ont interrogés… je leur ai dis… que c'était moi, le saboteur… et le motard… je l'ai fais… pour toi…

Ainsi son père s'était accusé de sabotage de la plate-forme pour protéger sa fille. Celle-ci eut de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est ma faute, Papa… je suis vraiment désolée…

\- Non, Loren… répliqua Ray, d'une voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas… de ta faute… j'ai baissé… les bras… mais toi, non… tu es… aussi belle que ta mère… Tu as ses yeux… ta mère… elle est… elle est…

Ray luttait pour parler. Loren pencha son visage prés du sien pour pouvoir entendre.

\- Ta mère n'est pas morte, Loren… poursuivit-il à travers plusieurs souffles. Elle était… un Jedi… Quelqu'un de bien… Elle est toujours… vivante… je ne sais pas… où elle est… mais tu dois la retrouver… retrouve-la… Son nom… est Jamiia Wamber…

Les yeux de son père commencèrent à se refermer, au grand désarroi de l'adolescente.

\- Non, reste avec moi, Papa. Je t'en supplie ! Reste avec moi…

La voix de son père faiblissait.

\- Je suis si fier de toi… je suis fier de toi, Loren… et je t'aime…

Et ses yeux se refermèrent, son corps se détendit, sans vie. Hoquetant, Loren serrait le cadavre contre son corps, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Elle aurait voulu nier la réalité. Mais elle était là, indépassable. Son père, le seul parent qu'elle n'eut jamais connu, venait de mourir.

Une tempête approchait. Si Loren était recherchée par l'Empire et que son père avait payé à sa place, elle se trouvait en danger. En grand danger.

* * *

 _ **Cette histoire vous plaît-elle ? La suite très prochainement, et passez de très bonnes fêtes !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

Après recouvert le corps sans vie de son père d'une longue couverture, Loren Hawlker s'éloigna de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. Elle découvrit son astrodroïde R6 grièvement brulé. Le robot était dans un sale état, mais réparable.

 _Au moins, tu t'en es mieux sorti que Papa,_ pensa alors l'adolescente en jetant un coup d'œil à son droïde. _Ne t'en fais pas, mon gros, je saurais te réparer !_

Envahie d'un doute, Loren se précipita à l'étage bas où était dissimulé son vaisseau.

 _J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien fais au vaisseau !_

En arrivant au garage, elle constata avec soulagement, que son appareil était encore là et en bon état de marche. Il pourrait servir à décoller si les Stormtroopers de l'Empire venaient à les pourchasser.

Elle installa R6 à l'intérieur de son vaisseau, et accourut vers le cockpit. L'adolescente y brancha plusieurs contacts minuscules sur les commandes.

Dire que Loren attendait ce jour pour faire décoller son vaisseau, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas que cela se passerait sans son père.

Elle devait songer à partir, mais allait-elle vraiment se retrouver seule ? Soudain, elle eut un doute : Mike lui avait révélé avoir été un Jedi, et son père avait dit avant de mourir que sa propre mère en était une également. Serait-il possible que Mike avait connue sa mère, et qu'il sache où elle était ?

 _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment,_ réalisa Loren dans ses pensées.

* * *

\- Tu te débrouilles toujours aussi bien en dessin, ma puce, s'esclaffa Erin Tishan en voyant sa fille dessiner.

La fillette était plongée dans son univers de dessin et de coloriage. Tandis que sa mère était occupée à faire à manger.

\- Je dessine des supers vaisseaux, Maman ! s'extasia Rhina, plongée dans son dessin. Quand je serai grande, j'aurai mon vaisseau spatial à moi, comme Loren.

\- Loren a un vaisseau spatial ? s'étonna la jeune mère.

\- Oui, elle me l'a dit, expliqua la fillette. Elle m'a dit qu'elle a trouvé un vaisseau et qu'elle le répare pour qu'il puisse décoller.

\- Oh, c'est Loren qui t'a dit ça ? demanda Erin, intriguée.

\- Oui, approuva Rhina en hochant la tête.

Ce fut alors que quelqu'un rentra dans la maison. Erin leva la tête, tandis que Rhina stoppa ses dessins, et parut anxieuse.

\- C'est Papa ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Erin, avec un hochement de tête.

Aussitôt, Rhina courut pour sortir de la pièce, au moment où un jeune officier de l'Empire, Jumbo, arriva dans la cuisine. L'officier, au visage antipathique, avait adopté le ton dégagé de celui qui voulait tout contrôler. Ce qui inquiétait Erin.

\- Déjà rentré ? fit la jeune femme.

Sans prendre la peine de la saluer, Jumbo s'assit devant la table, en face de son épouse, avec un regard dur.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Erin, expliqua-t-il, sans émotion. Ton ami ingénieur Hawlker était mêlé dans une affaire de sabotage d'une plate-forme et le vol de matériel appartenant à l'Empire.

Sa voix grave trahissait sa lassitude, et il parlait sèchement. Erin le dévisagea, bouche bée. Non, il ne plaisantait pas. Il avait l'air très sérieux.

\- Une affaire de sabotage ? finit-elle par dire. Je n'en savais rien.

\- Hawlker a avoué avoir saboté la plate-forme, poursuivit Jumbo. Mais on a fouillé la demeure, il n'y a aucune trace du matériel qui a été volé. Cet idiot d'ingénieur ne t'aurait pas donné des choses, par hasard ?

\- Non, et cet idiot d'ingénieur, comme tu dis, est mon ami, rétorqua sèchement Erin.

L'officier poussa un léger sifflement, avec dédain.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas choisir tes amis, toi. Ma femme qui fréquente des imbéciles. Comme cette petite racaille d'Alec Reyner. Un sale voyou ce môme !

Erin soupira et fixa son mari avec un regard glacial.

\- Je fréquente qui je veux, je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, trancha-t-elle, d'un ton sec.

\- Tu es ma femme ! Tu me dois le respect ! rétorqua Jumbo.

\- Respect ? s'exclama sa femme, outrée. C'est toi qui ose me parler de respect ? Tu me bats quand bon te semble ! Même pendant des jours tu m'enfermes, comme si j'étais une prisonnière ! Je suis ta femme, pas une vulgaire esclave d'un Hutt !

Comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu, Jumbo se leva et se planta devant Erin, avec un regard noir.

\- C'est à l'Empire que tu dois le respect, expliqua-t-il. Sans l'Empire, il n'y aurait pas de liberté, ni de paix.

Erin parut abasourdie.

\- Liberté et paix ? s'exclama-t-elle, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tu trouves qu'il y a la paix sur Northal ? La liberté ? Des gens se retrouvent à la rue, sans emplois, sans familles… tu parles de liberté et paix… Moi, je ne vois rien de ça… Tu viens de parler d'Alec, si il en est là, c'est bien à cause de l'Empire. Ce pauvre garçon n'a plus de famille, à cause des gens comme toi…

\- L'Empire fait tout pour construire un système de paix sur Northal, expliqua-t-il, extrêmement sûr de lui. Et en tant qu'officier, je me dois de l'aider.

\- Un système d'anarchie, tu veux dire ? Parce que depuis que l'Empire est là, il n'y a jamais eu de paix sur cette planète. Les Jedi maintenaient la paix, la justice et la liberté…

\- Les Jedi ont tentés de prendre le pouvoir et de détruire toutes vies ! rétorqua sévèrement Jumbo. C'est une bonne chose qu'ils se soient fais exterminés ! Sinon, ils nous auraient tous tués. Maintenant, réponds-moi à une question, où est Loren Hawlker ?

Erin garda son self-control et toisa son mari, d'un regard dur.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je sais que ce crétin d'Hawlker avait une fille. Une grande blonde aussi idiote que son père. Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

Soudain, la jeune femme eut des frissons. Il parlait de Ray Hawlker au passé.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de Ray ? demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas connaître la réponse.

\- On a tué Hawlker, déclara sans gêne Jumbo. C'était un traite à l'Empire. Et nous exterminons les traites.

\- Quoi ? fit-elle, abasourdie et choquée. Oh, Ray !

\- Cet idiot a mérité sa punition ! Maintenant, dis-moi où est sa fille, et je te laisse t'occuper de Rhina.

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, déclara Erin, choquée. Et pourquoi je te le dirais ? Cet enfant n'a rien d'un traite.

\- Elle est probablement impliquée dans le vol de matériel, dit l'officier de l'Empire. Une fois qu'on l'aura attrapé, nous lui réglerons son compte. Donc, dis-moi où elle est ?

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, répéta-t-elle, très angoissée.

\- Ne me mens pas ! hurla avec rage, Jumbo.

Il se saisit de sa femme par le bras et la jeta au sol, comme un paquet. La jeune femme voulut s'éloigner de son mari fou, mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras, et la fit projeter contre un mur. La colère et la démence étaient visibles sur son visage.

\- Dis-moi où est Loren Hawlker, ou alors, je te frapperai devant notre fille, tonna-t-il.

\- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ! s'exclama Erin, qui tentait de se dégager de l'emprise de Jumbo.

\- Il faut bien que Rhina comprenne le sort réservé aux traites. Tôt ou tard, elle devra prêter allégeance à l'Empire.

\- Non ! s'exclama Erin, avec rage. Je ne te laisserai pas transformer notre fille en monstre !

Elle parvint à attraper un plateau ovale en inox, et frappa son mari à la tête, qui tomba au sol. Légèrement sonné, Jumbo tentait de se relever, tandis qu'Erin en profita pour s'éloigner loin de lui.

L'officier poussa un hurlement de rage, et fonça vers sa femme… quand un rayon d'énergie vert atteignit Jumbo à la hanche et il bascula par terre.

Très secouée, Erin aperçut Alec Reyner, une arme à la main, très surpris.

\- Ça va ? demanda le jeune homme, un peu abasourdi. Je vous ai entendu crier… alors, j'ai pensé…

\- Merci, Alec, fit la jeune femme en se relevant et en fixant son mari paralysé au sol.

\- Rayon paralysant, fit Alex en présentant son arme. J'ai piqué ça, une fois, à une boîte de conserve de l'Empire.

\- Bien joué ! Il faut qu'on retrouve Loren ! Elle a des problèmes !

\- Comment ça, des problèmes ?

\- L'Empire, répondit Erin, très anxieuse.

Elle courut à l'étage rejoindre sa fille, en train de dessiner tranquillement dans sa chambre.

\- Maman, fit Rhina, est-ce que Papa t'a encore frappé ?

\- Non, ma chérie, la rassura sa mère, tout va bien. Rassemble tes affaires. On part en voyage.

* * *

Erin, tenant la main de sa fille, traversait les rues de la ville de Northal en compagnie d'Alec et de son droïde Triple-but. La jeune femme avait emporté un gros sac à dos, tandis que Rhina, portait une petite valise.

\- Ne nous faisons pas remarquer, murmura-t-elle à Alec.

\- Vous croyez que les Impériaux nous recherchent ? demanda le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui.

\- Les effets de ton rayon paralysant ne vont pas durer longtemps, expliqua Erin, en prenant soin de regarder autour d'elle pour être sûre que tout allait bien.

\- Lorsque Jumbo aurait repris conscience, il s'empressa de nous dénoncer aux soldats Impériaux, et ils vont nous arrêter, poursuivit la jeune femme. Retrouvons Loren, et filons d'ici.

\- Comment ? demanda Alec, perplexe.

\- Tu sais si Loren a un vaisseau ? demanda Erin, en longeant une ruelle.

Avant qu'Alec ne puisse répondre, ils aperçurent la maison presque moitié brûlé de Loren Hawlker. Erin était choquée, tandis qu'Alec restait abasourdi, sans voix. Avec curiosité, Rhina regarda la maison brûlée avant de s'adresser à sa mère.

\- Maman, la maison de Loren a brûlé, dit-elle.

\- Oh, seigneur ! fit Triple-but.

Ce fut alors que Loren se précipita à l'extérieur. En apercevant ses amis, elle se joignit à eux.

\- Alec… Erin…

Alec accourut vers son amie.

\- Loren, est-ce que ça va ? fit le jeune homme, tout remonté.

La mine blafarde, Loren regarda son ami, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Papa est mort, bredouilla-t-elle.

Et elle se laissa serrer contre Alec, tandis que ce dernier tentait de la réconforter. Erin marcha vers elle.

\- Loren, je suis vraiment désolée, fit-elle, avec tendresse et émotion.

\- Loren ?

Une silhouette jaillit vers la maison. L'adolescente tourna la tête pour apercevoir Mike Scribbs alias Franz, arriver vers elle.

\- Je partage ton chagrin, Loren, risqua-t-il, d'une voix douce, ton père était…

\- Je sais très bien qui était mon père, Mike, trancha la jeune fille, d'un ton ferme, mais sans colère.

Erin se tourna vers elle.

\- Loren, l'Empire va te traquer, expliqua-t-elle, Rhina m'a dit que tu avais un vaisseau. Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on quitte Northal sans attendre.

\- On ? demanda Alec, surpris.

\- Je me suis séparée de mon mari, et je pense qu'il va encore nous faire du mal si nous restons sur cette planète, ajouta-t-elle.

\- J'ai un vaisseau, prêt à décoller, répondit Loren, en séchant ses larmes. Si y en a qui veut partir avec moi, il sera le bienvenu.

\- Je viens avec toi, Loren, déclara Mike, d'un ton doux.

Soudain, une escouade de huit Stormtroopers jaillirent de nulle part et aperçurent les gens se trouvant à proximité de la résidence incendiée.

\- Des fugitifs ! Arrêtez-les ! tonna l'un d'eux.

\- Juste ciel ! s'exclama Triple-but, je vais me faire désintégrer !

\- Je crois que c'est le moment de filer ! fit Alec, abasourdi.

\- Maman, dit Rhina, inquiète.

Sans plus attendre, Loren courut vers l'arrière de sa maison, en invitant ses amis à la suivre.

\- Suivez-moi, vite, par ici !

Erin attrapa la main de sa fille et marcha vite vers Loren. Alec, Triple-but et Mike lui enjoignirent le pas.

En arrivant à une partie de sa maison qui n'était pas brûlée. Loren montra l'accès au garage à ses amis.

Ils arrivèrent devant le vaisseau de Loren dans le garage. Une paroi faisant ouverture quadrangulaire, était grande ouverte.

\- Chouette ! s'exclama Rhina, excitée, en contemplant l'appareil.

\- Montez ! fit Loren en montant à bord.

Alec s'engouffra au pas de course à l'intérieur du vaisseau-cargo. Triple-but le suivit, puis ce fut au tour d'Erin, Rhina et de Mike.

Installée aux commandes, Loren faisait courir ses doigts exercés d'un interrupteur à l'autre, faisant jaillir une mosaïque de clignotants et de voyants multicolores.

Puis, elle aperçut plusieurs Stormtroopers débarquant dans son garage et visèrent le vaisseau avec leurs pistolets-laser.

 _Oh génial, de mieux en mieux !_ pesta Loren dans ses pensées.

Alec rejoignit son amie au cockpit, et prit place avec elle.

\- Loren, tu penses pouvoir faire décoller cet engin ? demanda-t-il, anxieux en apercevant les sbires de l'Empire.

\- Oui, Alec, fit Loren avec empressement. Je suis dessus.

Un éclair zébra le pare-brise du cockpit et le vaisseau tressaillit sous l'impact d'un rayon laser, venu de l'entrée du garage. Déjà, les soldats armés de leur blaster se ruaient à l'assaut de l'engin spatial immobilisé. Loren fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que son appareil rapiécé capable de résister à ces armes légères, mais pas aux coups des canons-blasters qu'un groupe de soldats impériaux était en train de mettre en batterie.

\- Pas bon du tout, fit Alec.

 _C'est parti, on décolle, mon bébé_ , lança Loren dans ses pensées.

Les moteurs de l'énorme cargo lâchèrent un rugissement assourdissant et, instantanément, tout ce qui se trouvait derrière le vaisseau disparut, réduit en cendres par la tornade brulante qui s'échappait des tuyères de l'appareil.

Au dernier moment, Loren vit déboucher dans le garage une seconde escouade de Stormtroopers, menée au pas de charge par un étonnant officier impérial. Puis le paysage se fondit dans un brouillard coloré qui céda bientôt la place au spectacle grandiose de milliards d'étoiles piquetant paisiblement de l'obscurité de l'espace : le vaisseau de Loren avait décollé.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle découvrait l'espace.

Mais sa jolie découverte fut de courte durée, car à travers le hublot du cockpit, Loren pouvait apercevoir deux taches sombres qui indiquaient la présence des grands croiseurs impériaux lancés aux trousses du vaisseau.

\- Deux croiseurs impériaux droits devant, lança Alec, qui s'accrochait à son siège.

\- Merci, j'avais remarqué, pesta Loren, toujours concentré aux commandes. Et d'après le radar, on a plusieurs chasseurs impériaux qui sont à nos basques.

Plusieurs rayons de laser rouge manquèrent de toucher le vaisseau, et Loren constata qu'ils étaient poursuivis dans l'espace, par une demi-douzaine de chasseurs TIE.

\- Tu ne peux pas les distancer ? demanda Alec, un peu angoissé.

\- J'essaie, répondit Loren avec hargne, nous sommes encore sous l'influence de la gravité de Northal. Il nous faut encore quelques secondes avant que l'ordinateur puisse calculer toutes les coordonnées et la compensation pour effectuer un saut précis. Sans coordonnées exactes, le vaisseau passe en travers d'une étoile et c'est la mort pour nous tous. Va chercher Erin. Je ne sais pas quelle direction prendre… alors, autant aller sur un système en dehors de l'Empire.

Erin et Mike avaient détachés leur ceinture de sécurité. Erin recommanda à sa fille de rester sur le siège avec sa ceinture sur elle. Puis, elle rejoignit le cockpit avec Mike à ses côtés. Elle fut abasourdie de voir Loren se débrouiller en pilotage.

\- Loren, on est pris en chasse par des chasseurs, dit Erin, en regardant à travers le hublot.

\- J'avais remarqué, répondit Loren avec impatience, je fais tout pour les maintenir à distance. Et si tu me disais quelle planète aller, pour que je puisse donner les coordonnées à l'ordinateur.

\- Va sur Dantooïne, une planète neutre, en dehors de l'Empire, répondit hâtivement Erin, là-bas, on ne craindra rien. Aucune chance qu'on croise les Impériaux.

\- Un système neutre ? fit Alec, angoissé. Une cible parfaite pour l'Empire vous voulez dire… et si on allait sur Lothal.

\- Lothal est occupé par l'Empire, objecta la jeune mère de famille, allons sur Dantooïne.

\- Une planète neutre peut attirer n'importe qui… on sera plus en sécurité sur Uplea, ou Muniliinst…

\- Je sais ce que je dis… Dantooïne, est la planète parfaite. On sera en sécurité.

\- Pas d'accord ! Je vous dis… Endor, même…

\- Pas d'habitations sur Endor ! Dantooïne, c'est mieux…

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que…

\- **DÉCIDEZ-VOUS, ON NE VA PAS Y PASSER DEUX ANS !** hurla Loren, avec impatience, les mains collés sur les commandes. **ON EST CERNÉS PAR LES IMPÉRIAUX ET J'ESSAYE DE LES TENIR À DISTANCE, SAUF SI VOUS PRÉFÉREZ QUE J'AILLE LEUR DIRE QU'IL NOUS FAUT PLUS DE TEMPS POUR CHOISIR UNE DESTINATION AFIN DE LES SEMER !**

Les croiseurs Impériaux se rapprochaient dangereusement du vaisseau de Loren. Celle-ci fit pivoter l'appareil sur la droite pour les éviter. Mais c'était sans compter les tirs de rayons laser des chasseurs TIE.

\- Allons sur Dantooïne, répondit Mike, d'un ton calme, nullement inquiet de la tournure des événements. Erin a raison, un système neutre sera parfait… Loren, mets le cap sur Dantooïne.

\- Ok, Dantooïne, c'est décidé, trancha l'adolescente en pianotant son écran.

\- Je ne le sens pas du tout, fit Alec, anxieux.

Après quelques secondes, Loren déclara en s'accrochant aux commandes :

\- Cramponnez-vous ! On va entrer en hyper-espace !

Brusquement, le cargo fit une embardée et, se produisit un phénomène qui fit trembler tout le monde. La nuit galactique dans les hublots se transforma en un gigantesque faisceau de lumières qui disparurent brusquement pour ne laisser que le vide absolu et trompeur de l'hyper-espace…

Ils étaient enfin sauvés et hors de portée de l'Empire.

* * *

Au Bureau de la Sûreté Impériale, le Capitaine Dragues se tenait à son bureau en attente des nouvelles. Le jeune lieutenant impérial fit son entrée à son bureau.

\- Lieutenant, les avez-vous attrapés ? demanda Dragues, le regard indéchiffrable.

Le lieutenant avala péniblement sa salive avant d'annoncer :

\- Capitaine Dragues, nos vaisseaux ont eu beau sonder tout l'espace environnant, ils n'ont pas trouvé trace des fuyards. Ils sont passés en hyper-espace. Ils doivent être à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Loin de dissimuler son mécontentement, Dragues revint à sa fenêtre :

\- Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait remarqué que Hawlker avait un vaisseau ?

\- Le hangar souterrain n'était pas dans nos plans archivés.

\- Cela est bien très fâcheux. Si cela s'apprend aux oreilles de l'Empereur, je vous laisse imaginer… Lieutenant ?

L'officier se tint droit, façon militaire.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Alertez toutes les unités. Je veux que soient calculées toutes les destinations possibles à partir de la dernière trajectoire connue. Que la flotte se disperse pour se mettre à leur recherche. Vous savez ce qui est en jeu, Lieutenant ? Celui qui échoue doit payer, telle est la loi de l'Empire.

\- Oui Capitaine, nous allons déployer la flotte, immédiatement. Nous les retrouverons, lui assura l'officier, bien qu'il fût très anxieux.

\- Je l'espère pour vous, _Lieutenant_ , dit Dragues dans un sombre murmure.

* * *

 _ **Alors, cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant ? Que pensez-vous de Loren ? Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un début, ces aventures prennent vie dès le prochain chapitre. En attendant, passez tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, à tous ceux qui lisent sur . Le prochain chapitre arrivera prochainement...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci, _JudyOswald_ et _Orwen_ pour vos reviews, ça me motive davantage à poursuivre cette story.**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

Le vaisseau faisait son chemin tranquillement dans l'hyper-espace, Loren en profita pour prendre du répit. Elle était fière de son décollage et d'avoir pu semer l'Empire, mais ne pouvait pas chasser l'image de son père mort dans sa maison.

 _Papa est mort, parce qu'il a voulu me protéger._

L'adolescente se laissa tomber sur son siège pilote, avec lassitude.

\- Loren ?

Elle se retourna pour voir Erin rentrer dans le cockpit.

\- Il y a un problème avec Rhina ? demanda Loren.

\- Non, Rhina dort paisiblement, dit Erin, calmement, je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

\- Je vais bien, Erin, lui assura l'adolescente, les yeux plongés sur le hublot noir.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais, ajouta Erin, en s'asseyant sur le siège copilote.

\- J'aurais dû être là, murmura Loren, d'une voix rauque, j'aurai pu sauver Papa.

\- Même si tu avais été là, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, objecta la mère de famille, tu aurais été tuée, toi aussi.

L'adolescente resta silencieuse, ne voulant plus parler de son père. Erin ressentit sa douleur dans ses yeux et préféra ne pas insister.

Après un silence, Loren se tourna vers elle :

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr, ce que tu veux, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme.

Loren savait qu'elle pouvait se confier à Erin. Celle-ci était très proche de son père.

\- Est-ce que mon père t'a… déjà parlé de ma mère ? Je veux dire, ma mère biologique. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos d'elle ?

On avait toujours dit à l'adolescente que sa mère était morte peu après sa naissance, et du coup, elle n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur elle. Mais depuis que son père lui avait révélé avant de mourir, qu'elle était un Jedi, sa curiosité s'était vite montée. Loren se disait qu'Erin en saurait peut-être des choses.

Erin prit une inspiration et répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose à son sujet… un jour, il y a longtemps… tu devais avoir entre trois ou quatre ans, j'avais demandé à ton père qui était ta mère… tout ce qu'il m'a répondu c'est qu'elle était belle, tout pour lui… et qu'elle était morte après ta naissance. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Même pas son nom. Et j'avais bien vu que ça lui faisait de la peine. Chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet, il semblait malheureux, alors je n'ai pas insisté. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Je suis désolée, Loren. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, mais au sujet de ta mère, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

L'adolescente détourna les yeux. Erin ressentait encore le chagrin de Loren, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, dit-elle avec douceur, s'adressant comme une mère parlerait à un enfant.

\- Rhina te considère comme sa sœur, poursuivit-elle, et même moi, il m'arrive de dire que tu es ma fille. Je te connais depuis toujours. Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère, et je ne pourrais jamais remplacer ton père, mais je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi, Loren. Je te le promets.

Erin quitta le cockpit, et Loren leva la tête vers elle.

\- Erin ?

Celle-ci se retourna.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci, répondit Loren avec douceur.

Erin lui sourit avec attendrissement et quitta le cockpit.

* * *

Elle retrouva la cabine du vaisseau. Sa fille Rhina était endormie sur le siège, avec une couverture sur elle. Alec était en train de réparer R6-D2, tandis que Triple-but s'était mis en mode veille. Mike semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il se tenait debout devant la table où dormait Rhina, il avait la tête ailleurs.

Il se tourna vers Erin.

\- Comment elle va ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- Elle tient le coup, apparemment, mais son père est mort, c'est dur pour elle, répondit Erin en s'asseyant à côté de sa fille.

Elle se mit à caresser les cheveux de sa fille et discuta avec Mike en parlant bas :

\- Ray était un ami très proche. Je le connais depuis que je me suis installée sur Northal. Quelqu'un de bien… je n'en reviens pas qu'il a été tué.

\- Les agents Impériaux sont des êtres de la pire espèce, violents et sans pitié, expliqua le vieil homme. Ils ont bien failli me prendre mon commerce, mais maintenant que nous avons quitté la planète… Je suis désolé, Erin, je sais que votre époux est un officier de l'Empire.

\- Ex-époux, rectifia Erin, et de toute façon, il fallait que Rhina et moi, nous quittions Northal. C'était devenu trop dangereux pour nous de rester avec lui. Jumbo n'est plus du tout l'homme que j'ai épousé. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il était bien différent. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Croire en ses principes. Je pensais qu'il était raisonnable. Ce n'est qu'après avoir rejoint les rangs de l'Empire, qu'il a changé. Il n'était plus le même. J'avais l'impression d'avoir épousé un étranger. Même Rhina s'en est aperçue et en a beaucoup souffert. Je rêve de pouvoir lui donner une vie meilleure, loin de l'Empire.

Mike lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

\- Vous êtes forte et très courageuse, Erin. Et vous faites ce qu'il y a de mieux pour cette petite. Elle a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir comme maman.

Erin lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux.

\- Mike ?

Les deux adultes aperçurent Loren rejoindre le groupe dans la cabine. Alec vint vers elle.

\- Loren, j'ai réparé ton droïde, annonça-t-il, voulant être bienveillant. Il devrait remarcher sous peu.

\- Merci, Alec, répondit l'adolescente, dont elle n'avait de pensées que pour Mike.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Loren ? demanda le vieil homme.

\- Ce matin, tu m'as révélé que tu as été un Jedi.

Instantanément, Erin parut choquée à la mention du mot Jedi, et regarda Mike avec stupéfaction. Loren l'ignora.

\- Mon père, avant de mourir, m'a révélé que ma mère était vivante et qu'elle en était un, elle aussi. Elle s'appelle Jamiia Wamber. Tu l'as connu ?

Mike hésita et Loren sentit que le vieil homme était très mal à l'aise et aurait préféré éviter le sujet. Mais il garda tête haute et déclara solennellement :

\- En effet, j'ai connue ta mère. Jamiia. Une personne remarquable. Elle a même été mon apprentie. C'est moi qui lui aie appris toute ma connaissance de la Force, et je l'ai vue devenir un excellent Chevalier Jedi. La Force était puissante en elle. Le sabre laser que je t'ai donné, c'était le sien.

\- Jedi ? fit Alec, aussi intrigué et surpris qu'Erin.

Intriguée, Loren fouilla prestement son sac en bandoulière qu'elle tenait toujours sur elle et sortit l'antique arme qu'elle avait trouvé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle l'examina pendant un moment, et fit activer la lame bleue, à la grande stupéfaction d'Erin et d'Alec.

\- Un sabre laser… murmura Erin, choquée, je n'ai pas vue de Jedi depuis… une éternité. Depuis une époque où il n'y avait pas d'Empire.

\- Loren a trouvé un sabre laser ? fit Alec, abasourdi.

\- Un sabre laser est l'arme des Jedi, expliqua le vieil homme. Pas cette chose grossière qu'est un pistolet laser moderne. Il faut davantage qu'une bonne vue pour bien s'en servir. Une arme élégante. Mais un symbole aussi. Tout le monde peut utiliser un pistolet laser ou une vibrolame - Mais se servir correctement d'un sabre laser, c'était la marque d'un individu supérieur au commun, au moins d'une coudée.

Loren regarda la lame bleue avec attention. Ainsi, ce sabre laser avait appartenue à sa mère ! Mike arpentait la cabine tout en parlant.

\- Pendant plus de mille générations, les Chevaliers Jedi ont constitué les forces les plus puissantes et les plus respectées de la Galaxie. Ils ont servi de gardiens de la paix et de la justice dans l'Ancienne République.

\- Je me souviens de cette époque, murmura Erin lentement. J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie.

Loren éteignit la lame bleuâtre et regarda le vieil homme droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ma mère ? demanda-t-elle, avide de savoir.

\- Durant la Guerre des Clones, ta mère était tombée amoureuse d'un technicien du nom de Ray Hawlker, sur une planète contrôlée par les Séparatistes. Et ce fut sur cette planète, que la Purge des Jedi commença pour nous. Avec la Force de notre côté, nous avons pu en réchapper, ta mère et moi. Je n'ai su que plus tard, que ta mère était amoureuse de ton père et qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui. Nous étions poursuivis par les troupes de choc de l'Empire… nos visages à découvert… Pour ta propre sécurité, ta mère a jugée préférable de te laisser à ton père et à moi… Elle craignait de te mettre en danger, alors elle nous a laissé sur Northal, elle m'a remis son sabre laser pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, et puis elle est partie…

S'efforçant de cacher son intérêt avide, Loren demanda :

\- Tu sais où elle est ?

Mais Mike secoua la tête en signe de non.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cela fait dix-sept ans que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle…

La déception se lisait sur le visage de Loren. Elle apprenait que sa mère biologique était toujours en vie, et elle ignorait où elle pouvait être. En dix-sept ans, sa mère pouvait se trouver dans n'importe quel secteur de la Galaxie… en Bordure Extérieure, peut-être…

En observant Mike, Loren fut intriguée de le voir si songeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mike ?

Après un moment, le vieil homme reprit la parole :

\- Loren, je connais peut-être un moyen de t'aider à retrouver ta mère.

\- Comment ? demanda l'adolescente sur un ton de jubilation, tandis qu'Erin et Alec affichaient une expression réjouie.

\- J'ai remarqué que la Force était avec toi. Je pourrais donc, t'apprendre comment la maitriser et ensuite devenir un Jedi.

Loren était abasourdie. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Même Erin et Alec étaient stupéfaits.

\- Devenir un Jedi ? Mais comment pourrais-je… ?

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé le sabre laser de ta mère par hasard. La Force est avec toi. Ta mère était un Jedi puissant. Tu es sûrement destinée à quelque chose de grand. Mais sache, Loren, que devenir un Jedi est très compliqué. C'est une vie très dure, mais avec beaucoup de volonté, tu peux y arriver. Et je serais à tes côtés.

\- Donc, Loren va vraiment devenir un Jedi ? fit Alec, abasourdi.

Mais Loren secoua la tête.

\- Mais… en quoi le fait de devenir un Jedi peut m'aider à retrouver ma mère ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

\- Avec la Force de ton côté et en suivant ton intuition, tu sauras où est ta mère, lui assura Mike en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. Et je serais là pour te guider.

Et avant que l'adolescente ne puisse répondre, un petit clignotant s'était allumé à l'autre bout de la cabine. Sortant de sa torpeur, Loren disparut vers le poste de commande. On entendit sa voix victorieuse.

\- Nous approchons de Dantooïne. J'enclenche les rétrofusées.

Loren abaissa les deux grandes manettes sur la console se trouvant devant elle. Puis, elle tirait sur un levier rouge.

Les signaux lumineux des étoiles se rematérialisèrent sous la forme de longues traînées éblouissantes qui rayaient le ciel, puis, dès que le navire revint en dessous de la vitesse de la lumière, elles reprirent leur aspect statique habituel.

La lueur d'une planète bleuâtre inonda le cockpit.

\- On est arrivés, déclara Loren, fière de son voyage.

Erin, Alec et Mike la rejoignirent.

\- C'est du bon travail, Loren, la félicita Mike, le visage rayonnant.

\- Nous sommes en dehors de l'Empire, annonça Erin aussi réjouie que Mike.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? fit Alec en montrant du doigt une direction.

Loren aperçut alors, aux alentours de la planète, un long vaisseau immense (moins imposant qu'un croiseur impérial, mais grand quand même) juste devant leur trajectoire.

On aurait une immense soucoupe dotée d'antennes, avec un grand dessin d'un crâne humain rouge sur le dessus.

Jamais Loren n'avait vu de pareille vaisseau aussi énorme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? fit Alec, abasourdi.

\- Aucune idée, mais je ne resterai pas ici pour le savoir, fit Loren en réglant ses commandes.

Le vaisseau parut ralentir, mais continuait sa route vers la soucoupe géante.

\- Oh, oh ! marmonna l'adolescente.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Erin, qui ne quittait pas les yeux l'immense station spatiale.

\- On est pris dans un rayon tracteur ! avoua Loren en coupant les commandes, je ne peux rien faire, on est attiré.

Les rayons tracteurs étaient des champs de force modifiés qui immobilisaient les objets et les amenaient à portée du projecteur. Les hangars et les spatioports s'en servaient généralement pour aider les appareils à se poser sans dommage, mais ils peuvent aussi être utilisés pour capturer des vaisseaux ennemis.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas nous faire sortir de là ? demanda Alec, anxieux.

\- Rien contre cette chose. Je dois couper les moteurs, sinon on va griller. On n'a pas le choix. Cet immense vaisseau nous attire.

\- Je crois qu'on a affaire à des pirates, commenta Mike, d'une voix très calme, nullement inquiet de la tournure des évènements.

\- Des pirates ? Sérieux ? s'exclama Loren, interloquée.

\- De mieux en mieux, commenta Alec de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

La piraterie avait toujours été une activité risquée mais lucrative. L'Empire adoptait dans de nombreux secteurs une attitude de "tir à vue" en ce qui concernait les navires pirates (ou soupçonnés d'être pirates...) ce qui n'empêchait pas les criminels de se multiplier, principalement parce que l'espace connu était trop vaste pour pouvoir être régulièrement contrôlé. Les pirates réalisèrent leurs plus gros coups sur les grandes routes marchandes mais ce fut aussi en ces occasions qu'ils couraient les plus gros risques. Certains d'entre eux opéraient en tant que corsaires pour un gouvernement local en délicatesse avec ses voisins mais la grande majorité furent des renégats qui tueraient leur propre mère plutôt que de signer un formulaire des douanes impériales.

Certains groupes de pirates ne comptaient qu'une poignée d'hommes dans un vaisseau poussif.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les pirates agirent le plus souvent à proximité d'une planète, d'un corps céleste ou d'un phénomène naturel qui obligeait les vaisseaux de passage à naviguer à vitesse subluminique. Il existait aussi diverses manières de bloquer temporairement une route hyperspatiale et ainsi forcer un vaisseau à revenir dans l'espace normal pour tomber dans les griffes des pirates : explosions nucléaires, détournements de comètes, installation d'un blocus de plusieurs navires sur une route très étroite, projecteurs de perturbations électromagnétiques, ou toute méthode créant un obstacle imprévu sur un plan de navigation et que les navordinateurs ne pourraient pas gérer sans revenir dans l'espace normal pour faire le point.

La plupart des pirates étaient aussi en rapport avec des réseaux d'esclavagistes. Ils revendaient ainsi les équipages et passagers qui ne pouvaient pas être rapidement rançonnés. Certaines parmi les grandes compagnies de transport incluaient dans les contrats de leurs officiers une clause de rançonnement et les plus généreuses en faisaient même bénéficier les autres gradés ou les ingénieurs de bord. Pour les simples hommes d'équipage ou les passagers sans réelle richesse, les perspectives furent nettement plus sombres.

Il arrivait parfois qu'un groupe de pirates dont les effectifs sérieusement entamés proposait aux prisonniers de choisir entre l'esclavage ou rejoindre les rangs de leurs attaquants et certains comptaient même majoritairement des engagés de force qui finissaient par adopter leur nouveau style de vie.

À l'opposé, il existait un grand nombre de groupes qui ne recrutaient que des membres d'une certaine race ou même seulement les adeptes d'une religion exotique particulière; enfin, une petite minorité de pirates essayait de traiter les équipages avec un minimum de dignité, entres autres en les abandonnant à bord des capsules de sauvetage de leur navire capturé ou en les déposant sur une planète habitable, voire même civilisée, moyennant une rançon des plus symboliques. Ces groupes agissaient le plus souvent ainsi pour des raisons tactiques (on aura plus tendance à combattre jusqu'à la mort contre des pirates réputés pour ne pas faire de quartiers ou vendre tous leurs prisonniers que contre des attaquants qui acceptent de traiter correctement les survivants de leur assaut) mais parfois également pour des raisons idéologiques.

* * *

Le vaisseau de Loren était posé, immobile, dans le hangar d'un immense appontement. Toute une dizaine d'individus armés de pistolets-laser encerclaient l'appareil.

Depuis le cockpit, Loren et ses amis pouvaient voir le nombre de brigands qui les encerclaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Alec en observant les pirates, l'air anxieux.

\- Ils nous ont capturés dans un rayon tracteur, expliqua Mike, si on tente de s'enfuir, ils nous rattraperont facilement.

\- Le vaisseau n'est pas assez vaste pour qu'on s'y cache tous, ajouta Loren.

\- Dans l'immédiat, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de nous rendre, expliqua Erin, pas très rassurée. Avec un peu de chance, on pourrait essayer de négocier avec eux.

\- Négocier avec des pirates ? s'exclama Alec, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Autant négocier avec le Maître de l'Empire ! Ces brigands ne vont pas se gêner pour nous pourrir la vie !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Alec, mais quel autre choix avons-nous ? demanda Erin, nous sommes prisonniers et dans l'incapacité de quitter ce vaisseau pirate.

\- Il existe des façons pour nous sortir de là, intervint Mike, d'une voix calme et neutre. En attendant, nous allons nous livrer à ces brigands et tenter de trouver une issue.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, Mike, dit Loren.

À l'extérieur du vaisseau, se tenaient plusieurs individus extra-terrestres de plusieurs espèces : des humanoïdes, des rodiens, des weeqays, des grans…

Enfin, vint un homme grassouillet avec une légère barbe noire, portant un chapeau qui avait la forme d'une carapace de tortue, vêtu d'une longue veste noire, muni d'un symbole de crâne rouge.

La rampe du vaisseau s'ouvrit, et les occupants en sortirent. Le pirate observa ses nouveaux captifs : deux adolescents (une fille et un garçon), un vieil homme, une femme brune, en compagnie d'une petite fille légèrement intriguée, puis deux droïdes, dont un astromech.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, marmonna le pirate grassouillet, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Erin, qui tenait fortement la main de sa fille, et observait les pirates avec gravité.

\- Capitaine Kao Undumbo, le maître de ce navire, et chef de pirate, se présenta l'homme grassouillet, pourrais-je savoir maintenant qui vous êtes ? Et que faites-vous dans ce coin perdu de la Galaxie ?

\- Pour être honnête, résuma Erin, avec une voix pleine d'assurance, nous ne sommes que de simples voyageurs qui tentent de trouver leur chemin dans l'univers. Nous espérions atteindre Dantooïne pour y retrouver de la famille.

\- Et qui sont ces gens qui vous accompagnent, ma petite dame ? demanda Undumbo en toisant chacun des passagers du vaisseau-cargo.

\- Ma famille, fit Erin, en gardant un sourire amical, voici ma fille et mon fils (elle désigna Loren et Alec.), lui, c'est mon père (elle désigna Mike.) et ma dernière fille, (elle désigna Rhina), oh, sans oublier deux droïdes qui voyagent avec nous. (Elle désigna Triple-but et R6-D2.)

\- Vraiment ? demanda le capitaine pirate, pas très convaincu. Et c'est une gamine qui pilote un tel vaisseau-cargo ?

Il avait désigné Loren, du doigt. Celle-ci faillit répliquer avec un air indigné, mais Mike l'incita à garder silence.

 _Une gamine ? Sérieux ? J'ai l'air si jeune que ça ?_ faillit dire Loren, offensée.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est jeune, mais c'est un incroyable pilote, expliqua Erin, en gardant son calme, elle s'y connaît beaucoup en vaisseaux spatiaux.

\- Vous m'en direz tant, répliqua Undumbo en caressant sa barbe noire.

Le pirate s'approcha du groupe de passagers, en caressant sa barbe, très soucieux.

\- Des simples voyageurs, dit-il en jetant un œil soupçonneux, ce vaisseau est assez petit pour contenir plusieurs personnes. Vous ne devriez pas avoir beaucoup de valises avec vous. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous êtes bien ce que vous prétendez être ?

Erin garda son sang-froid et son expression neutre en répondant :

\- Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à vous mentir. Et nous n'avons rien de valeur à bord. Nous ne souhaiterions pas attirer une quelconque convoitise…

\- Des voyageurs fauchés ? maugréa Undumbo en soupirant de frustration, c'est bien notre journée. Tu parles d'un butin… moi qui espérais qu'on tombe sur des vaisseaux riches… rien, à part des stupides droïdes, et des gens sans intérêt…

Un éclair d'espoir apparut dans le visage de Loren. Si vraiment elle et ses compagnons ne représentaient aucun intérêt à ces pirates, il existait des chances pour qu'ils les relâchaient…

Elle regarda ses compagnons : Alec faisait tout pour rester calme, mais l'adolescente voyait bien qu'il était anxieux, Erin gardait son calme, mais quelque peu nerveuse, tandis que Rhina restait silencieuse, mais pas très rassurée à la vue des pirates, les droïdes Triple-but et R6-D2 n'osèrent pas émettre le moindre son, et Mike était bien le seul à rester calme et serein, comme si la menace des pirates ne le préoccupait pas plus que cela.

Mais Loren parut affolée en voyant des pirates extra-terrestres se faufiler à l'intérieur de son vaisseau. Elle jeta un regard à Mike, mais ce dernier l'incita à rester calme.

Peu après, les pirates ressortirent du vaisseau pour parler avec leur maître.

\- Capitaine, fit l'un des pirates, un rodien avec un cache noir sur l'œil gauche, d'après la mémoire du vaisseau, ils ont quittés Northal. C'est leur point de départ.

\- Northal ? s'exclama Undumbo, intrigué, voyez-vous ça ! Plus tôt, mes hommes ont entendus sur les réseaux Impériaux qu'une bande de hors-la-loi avaient quittés Northal et forcés leurs croiseurs interstellaires. Se pourrait-il s'agir de vous, soi-disant voyageurs ?

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta un autre pirate, un gran à trois yeux, l'appareil contient quelques dégâts causés par des rayons laser. On a tiré sur ce vaisseau.

\- De mieux en mieux, poursuivit le capitaine pirate en jubilant avec joie, des hors-la-loi recherchés par l'Empire. Voilà un très joli butin.

\- Nous, un butin ? s'étonna Alec, les yeux écarquillés, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien vous apporter comme butin ?

\- Si l'Empire vous fait rechercher, il y a de fortes chance qu'une belle prime nous soit accordé pour votre capture, expliqua Undumbo en souriant méchamment, je suis persuadé que mes hommes et moi, nous serons récompensés pour vous avoir capturé.

\- Et vous êtes assez naïf pour croire que l'Empire va réellement vous donner une récompense ? demanda Mike, prenant enfin la parole d'une voix très calme. Vous n'êtes que des pirates. Les Impériaux n'en ont que faire des gens de votre espèce.

\- Les gens de notre espèce ? rétorqua le pirate, offensé, nous sommes beaucoup plus que des pirates, grand-père ! Nous sommes des mercenaires, des tueurs à gages les plus redoutables de toute cette galaxie ! Quand vous nous connaitrez mieux, vous ne direz plus que nous sommes des pirates !

\- Sauf qu'on n'a aucune envie de vous connaître, répliqua froidement Loren.

\- Tu auras très envie de nous connaître, petite blonde, quand tes amis et toi, allez devenir nos hôtes, expliqua le capitaine pirate avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Maman, murmura Rhina, paniquée à sa mère.

\- Ça va aller, ma chérie, la rassura Erin, à voix basse.

Elle tourna son regard au pirate et s'adressa d'une voix ferme :

\- Il n'est pas question que nous devenions vos hôtes.

\- Sauf que vous n'irez nulle part, ma petite dame ! Vous et votre soi-disant famille allez gentiment attendre dans notre vaisseau, jusqu'à ce que l'Empire vienne par ici. Nous vous livrons aux Impériaux, et en échange, nous recevrons notre belle récompense.

\- L'Empire ne négociera jamais avec des gens comme vous, expliqua froidement Erin. Une fois que vous nous aurez livrés à eux, les troupes de choc vont vous exterminer sur le champ.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot, ricana Undumbo. Messieurs, emparez-vous d'eux !

Loren voulut se retourner quand elle vit plusieurs pirates encercler elle et ses amis. Les brigands brandissaient leurs pistolets laser sur eux.

\- Juste ciel, nous allons être pulvérisés si nous nous en allons, se lamenta Triple-but en levant ses bras en l'air, complètement affolés.

Rhina paniquait en s'accrochant au bras de sa mère comme une bouée de sauvetage. Seul Mike restait calme et neutre de la situation.

\- Mes amis, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de nous rendre, déclara le vieil homme, toujours calme.

Il s'adressa à Undumbo avec un regard neutre :

\- Vous gagnez cette manche, Capitaine Undumbo !

Ce dernier poussa un ricanement.

\- Au moins, Papy est raisonnable, voilà qui est une bonne chose, commenta-t-il avec un horrible rictus.

Aussitôt, Loren se fit attraper le corps par deux pirates, tandis que d'autres faisaient pareil avec ses compagnons. Rhina s'accrochait à sa mère, celle-ci fit tout pour l'éloigner du pirate qu'il la touchait.

\- Enfermez-les dans les cachots, et séparément ! ordonna Undumbo, d'un ton ferme.

* * *

Loren, et Alec avaient été poussés sans ménagement dans une cellule. La porte claqua derrière eux, les pas des pirates s'éloignèrent, puis plus rien. Fou de rage, Alec frappa la porte avec son poing, ce qui eut pour seul effet de lui donner une terrible douleur à la main.

\- On est mal barrés, se lamenta-t-il, maudits soient ces pirates de l'espace !

\- En effet, on est dans de beaux draps, commenta Loren, un peu perdue.

\- Quand je te disais de rejoindre Uplea ou Munilinst, fallait s'y rendre ! On n'aurait pas eu ces brigands, rétorqua son ami, furieux.

\- Hé, Alec, tu ne vas pas me reprocher nos malheurs, répliqua Loren, aussi énervée que lui, je ne pensais qu'à nous échapper des sbires de l'Empire…

\- Ouais, ben, on aura fait tout ça pour rien, puisque ce sale type d'Undumbo va contacter les Impériaux, pour nous livrer à eux…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'on tomberait sur des pirates à Dantooïne…

Ce fut alors qu'une voix aristocratique résonna dans la cellule :

\- Si seulement tu m'avais écouté, nous n'en serions pas là !

Puis, une série de sifflements et de couinements étouffés se fit entendre.

\- Comment ça, c'est de ma faute ? reprit la voix d'un air outré, c'était quand même toi qui pilotais notre vaisseau. Moi, je suis programmé pour le protocole, pas pour le pilotage.

Et des bruits ressemblant aux bips caractérielles d'une unité D2 résonnaient à nouveau.

\- J'étais _**censé**_ te guider ? Tu te moques de moi ? Je t'ai guidé vers là où des rustres de pirates nous ont tendus une embuscade ? Tu as toujours eu la fâcheuse manie de nous attirer des ennuis, espèce de boîte de conserve bleue rouillée ! Le Capitaine Antilles nous a recommandé de ne pas nous éloigner du système Aldeeran…

Intrigués, Loren et Alec se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, et finirent par apercevoir à l'autre bout de la cellule, deux robots particuliers : un droïde protocolaire doré accompagné d'une unité R2 au dôme bleu. Tous les deux étaient en train de se disputer.

\- On n'est pas tous seuls, Alec, murmura Loren, les yeux fixés sur les deux robots.

Puis, l'adolescente s'approcha vers eux, doucement.

\- Euh… excusez-moi, fit-elle en parlant bas.

Les deux droïdes interrompirent leur dispute et se tournèrent vers les deux adolescents. Le droïde doré fit un geste de salut d'un mouvement brusque.

\- Oh bonjour, fit-il avec une voix jovial, je suis ravi de rencontrer des gens civilisés.

L'unité R2 toisa les deux adolescents avant de se tourner vers son acolyte en lançant des bruits métalliques. Puis, ce dernier tourna la tête en lui répondant d'une voix abrupte :

\- Enfin, voyons, tu vois bien que ces jeunes gens ne sont pas des pirates. Et ils sont enfermés dans notre cellule. J'ai été programmé pour avoir des bonnes relations avec les humains. Oh, et puis, de toutes façons, je ne t'écoute plus, tu me fatigues les articulations.

Le droïde doré se tourna à nouveau, vers les deux adolescents, en leur répondant gentiment :

\- Je suis C-3PO, spécialiste des relations entre humains et cyborgs. (Il lança avec désinvolture un pouce métallique vers le petit droïde au dôme bleu.) Et voici mon coéquipier, R2-D2.

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, 3PO, dit Loren avec le sourire. Toi aussi, R2. Je suis Loren Hawlker, et mon ami, Alec Reyner. On adore les droïdes.

\- Oui, salut les gars ! fit Alec en souriant aux deux robots.

\- Loué soit le grand concepteur ! fit 3PO avec un air réjoui, je suis si heureux de pouvoir communiquer avec des gens civilisés plutôt que de dialoguer avec ces rustres de brigands !

R2 émit un long sifflement.

\- Oh la ferme, toi ! répliqua le droïde doré. Personne n'a demandé ton avis ! D'ailleurs, tu n'intéresses personne ! Il y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi je suis tout le temps avec toi !

Le droïde au dôme bleu répondit par des sifflements plaintifs.

\- Oh, parce que sans toi, _**je ne pourrais pas survivre ?**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

Loren sentit quelque chose de particulier chez ces deux machines. Quelque chose semblait les lier, mais elle ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, sa préoccupation, c'était de pouvoir arriver à s'échapper du vaisseau pirate avant que l'Empire ne les débusque.

* * *

Le Capitaine Undumbo se promenait à l'intérieur de son vaisseau en jubilant de sa capture. Il venait de capturer des hors-la-loi recherchés par l'Empire. Ce qui méritait une excellente prime pour leur capture.

Un de ses compères, un extra-terrestre rodien avec un cache noir à l'œil gauche se manifesta vers lui.

\- Adressez un message à l'Empire, ordonna Undumbo avec le sourire aux lèvres, dites-leur que nous détenons leurs fugitifs et transmettez leur nos coordonnées.

\- À vos ordres, Capitaine, répondit l'abominable brigand extra-terrestre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne année à tous ! Meilleurs vœux et bonne santé ! Merci encore à** JudyOswald **et à** Orwen **et à leurs fanfics excellentes. J'encourage mes lecteurs à lire leurs histoires palpitantes. Et voici un nouveau chapitre de ma story. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et que la Force soit avec vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

\- Nous sommes fichus ! se lamenta Triple-but, complètement affolé.

Il était enfermé avec R6-D2, en compagnie de Mike, Erin et de Rhina. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans la même cellule, l'humanoïde n'arrêtait pas de déplorer sur leur sort.

Parfaitement calme, Mike resta neutre.

\- Doucement, le droïde, nous ne sommes pas encore vaincus, dit-il tranquillement.

Anxieuse, Erin se tourna vers lui.

\- Je présume que vous avez un plan pour nous sortir de là ? demanda-t-elle au vieil homme.

\- Je sais comment nous allons sortir d'ici, dit l'ancien Jedi, patience, nous le saurons bientôt. Nous devons avoir foi en la Force.

\- Donc, on ne va pas mourir, hein ? demanda Rhina, très inquiète.

Erin passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille, la rassurant.

\- Bien sûr que non, ma puce. Personne ne va mourir, lui dit-elle doucement.

\- Où est Loren ? Et Alec ? fit la fillette.

* * *

\- Donc, dites-moi comment avez-vous fini ici ? demanda Loren à 3PO et R2.

Les deux adolescents prisonniers des pirates venaient de faire connaissance avec deux droïdes emprisonnés dans la même cellule qu'eux.

3PO baissa les bras et se mit à raconter :

\- Nous sommes des droïdes appartenant au vaisseau le Tantive IV, dont le Capitaine Antilles en est le commandant. On nous a envoyés en mission de reconnaissance dans l'espace. C'était tout simple à la base, mais mon entêté de compagnon…

R2 émit un sifflement aigu.

\- Oui, toi, vraiment maître dans l'art de nous attirer des ennuis ! J'aimerais te voir démonté pièce par pièce dans une décharge…

\- 3PO, peux-tu continuer, s'il te plaît, demanda Loren, avide de savoir.

\- Oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi ! s'empressa de répondre le droïde doré avant de répondre.

\- Comme je le disais, mon insupportable compagnon R2 nous a trop fait éloigner de notre système. On s'est égarés à l'autre bout de la Galaxie, et ces maudits pirates nous ont capturés. J'ignore leurs intentions à notre égard, soit nous envoyer dans les mines d'épices de Kessel ou nous envoyer à la casse finir en composants de rechange pour d'autres droïdes, moins dignes d'intérêt. Et encore faudrait-il qu'ils ne nous considèrent pas comme des pièges programmés et qu'ils ne nous réduisent pas en poussière. Si nous ne…

\- C'est bon, on a compris, le stoppa Loren, mettant fin à ses longues explications.

\- Nous, on est destiné à se faire vendre à l'Empire, rétorqua sombrement Alec, si je savais ce qui nous attend. Soit nous emmener dans des prisons impénétrables et sans issue, ou alors nous tuer.

\- Pas si on s'échappe d'ici, dit l'adolescente, en regardant la porte de la cellule.

\- Loren, même si on s'évade de notre cellule, on ne pourra pas quitter ce vaisseau pirate, objecta Alec en secouant la tête, nous n'irons nulle part avec notre vaisseau dont le rayon tracteur va nous empêcher de s'échapper dans l'espace.

R2 siffla et émit à l'adresse de ses amis des signaux complexes pendant un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? fit le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

\- R2 dit qu'il serait capable de couper le rayon tracteur depuis l'ordinateur de bord du vaisseau pirate, traduisit 3PO.

\- Une fois le rayon coupé, on pourra s'enfuir dans l'espace, s'écria Loren, ravie.

\- T'as un plan pour nous sortir de notre cellule ? demanda Alec, plein d'espoir.

\- Oui, j'ai un plan, approuva l'adolescente en hochant la tête.

Elle s'approcha vers la porte, et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons :

\- Hé, les pirates ! Je suis claustrophobe ! Si je reste trop longtemps enfermée ici, je risque de faire une crise cardiaque ! Oh non… je ne sens déjà plus mon cœur ! Votre patron… ne va pas être… content… si je meure…

Aussitôt, deux pirates weequays rentrèrent dans la cellule pour vérifier que leur captive respire encore.

Lorsque R2 fonça sur l'un d'eux en sortant un bras de fer de son corps de droïde. Il foudroya l'un des pirates, tandis que l'autre se fit frapper par Alec, à coup de poing. Le pirate voulut riposter, mais se fit également foudroyer par le bras métallique de R2.

\- Bien joué ! lança Loren, filons vite d'ici !

En sortant de leur cellule, R2 lança une série de bruits métalliques à 3PO.

\- Oui, je dois reconnaître que tu t'es bien débrouillé, pour un mécano, répondit le droïde doré.

R2 répondit par des sifflements répétés.

Une fois tout le monde sorti, Loren verrouilla la cellule derrière elle. Discrètement, les deux adolescents et les deux droïdes s'aventuraient dans le couloir sombre des cachots.

\- C'est quoi, maintenant, ton plan ? murmura Alec à son amie.

\- Retrouver Mike et les autres, répondit Loren à voix basse, ils ne doivent pas être très loin.

Derrière eux, 3PO et R2 les suivait.

\- Quittons vite ce vaisseau à brigands, R2, gémit le droïde doré. J'espère au moins que cette brave Jamiia Wamber aura atteint une planète propice.

En un éclair, Loren s'arrêta net, oublia complètement l'endroit où ils étaient, et même ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Ce droïde venait de mentionner le nom de sa mère. Cela voulait dire que Jamiia Wamber avait croisé 3PO et R2. Même Alec l'avait entendu et paraissait stupéfait.

Oubliant totalement ce qu'elle avait en tête, abasourdie, Loren se retourna vers 3PO qui discutait avec son compagnon droïde.

\- Non, désolé, mon ami, mais tes talents de guide restent à revoir. Et je pense que je peux m'en sortir tout seul sans toi.

R2 émit des bourdonnements métalliques.

\- Ah, tu en doutes ? Dans ce cas…

\- 3PO, le coupa abruptement l'adolescente, excuse-moi de t'interrompre, mais tu as prononcé le nom de Jamiia Wamber. R2 et toi, vous avez vu cette femme, récemment ?

3PO hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Parfaitement, nous l'avons rencontrée juste avant que ces maudits pirates nous fassent prisonniers. Une femme très charmante qui cherchait un endroit neutre qui ne soit pas sous la juridiction de l'Empire. Elle était désemparée, si…

Loren écouta à peine le droïde, tellement elle fut excitée de joie en apprenant que sa mère avait été vue récemment. Elle interrompit à nouveau le robot doré :

\- 3PO, sais-tu où elle est ?

Le droïde baissa les bras.

\- Elle est partie rejoindre une planète, mais R2 sait quel lieu elle a choisie comme asile.

Aussitôt, l'adolescente s'accroupit devant le droïde au dôme bleu.

\- R2, sur quelle planète elle est partie ? Je dois le savoir, c'est important !

R2 émit des sons métalliques, puis 3PO leva les bras avec un air exaspéré.

\- Information confidentielle ? s'exclama-t-il, outré. Tu vois bien que cette jeune demoiselle n'est pas une espionne ou un pirate sans scrupule !

Loren faillit pleurer de désespoir.

\- Il faut que je sache où elle est, fit-elle, insistante, Jamiia Wamber est ma mère. Le seul parent qui me reste. Je ne l'ai jamais connue, et mon père est mort récemment. Je t'en prie, R2, dis-moi où elle est. C'est très important que je sache où est ma mère. Je la chercherai jusqu'au bout de la Galaxie s'il le faut.

\- Tu l'entends, R2 ? répliqua 3PO avec colère, dis-lui où est sa mère ! Tu n'es quand même pas un petit tas de ferraille complètement égoïste en plus d'être irresponsable !

Soudain, quelques pirates se joignirent droit devant eux en courant. Alec les aperçut avec horreur.

\- Loren, on a de la compagnie ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Les prisonniers s'échappent ! Attrapons-les ! hurla l'un des brigands, un humain tatoué et vêtu de noir.

Loren se mit à courir avec Alec, et les deux droïdes en firent autant.

\- Juste ciel ! s'exclama 3PO dans tous ses états en courant.

\- Vite ! hurla Loren en courant.

Les pirates leur coururent après en leur tirant des coups de laser.

\- Ils nous tirent dessus ! s'écria Alec en courant.

\- Oh seigneur ! gémit 3PO, ne ralentissant pas l'allure.

R2 fit montre de ses talents en émettant un épais rideau de brouillard de manière à masquer la fuite de la petite troupe. Les pirates étaient complètement perdus dans le brouillard, ne sachant pas où aller.

* * *

Erin tentait tant bien que mal à rassurer sa fille, qui tremblait légèrement. Mike était près de la porte quand il entendit du vacarme à l'extérieur de leur cellule. Triple-but entendit les bruits et s'affola.

\- Ça y est ! s'exclama-t-il, agité, les pirates vont venir nous tuer !

\- Quoi ? fit Rhina, angoissée.

\- Tais-toi, Triple-but ! lança Erin, agacée.

Mike sourit, l'air satisfait.

\- On vient nous secourir, déclara-t-il, calmement.

Aussitôt, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, dévoilant Loren et Alec.

\- Mike, Erin, Rhina, vous allez bien ? lança Loren, ravie de revoir ses amis.

\- Je savais que vous vous en sortiriez, dit Mike, rayonnant.

\- Filons vite de cet endroit ! lança Alec, joignant les autres à s'enfuir.

\- Viens ma chérie, dit Erin en prenant la main de sa fille.

\- On retourne au vaisseau ! dit Loren.

\- Et pour le rayon tracteur ? demanda Erin en sortant de la cellule.

\- On a ce qu'il faut pour nous aider, répondit l'adolescente en leur montrant 3PO et R2.

\- Oh des amis ! déclara Triple-but en apercevant les deux droïdes.

R6 rejoignit R2 en sifflotant des bruits métalliques.

Soudain, de nouveaux brigands se joignirent vers la petite troupe.

\- Les prisonniers vont s'enfuir, hurla l'un d'eux, capturez-les !

\- Oh non ! gémit le droïde doré.

\- Courez vers le hangar, fit calmement Mike en s'interposant, je vous couvre !

Il dégaina le sabre laser accroché à sa ceinture et activa pour dévoiler une lame d'énergie verte qui éblouit quelque peu le couloir sombre.

Fascinée, Loren regarda Mike agiter son sabre laser avant de prendre la fuite avec ses amis.

Les pirates avaient dégainés leurs pistolets laser et tirèrent à coup de lasers sur la troupe, mais le vieil homme agita son sabre dans tous les sens, la lame verte repoussa les tirs de laser, avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Loren jeta un regard inquisiteur autour de l'entrée du quai, où était posée son vaisseau-cargo, dénombrant d'un air soucieux les pirates qui s'affairaient autour de l'appareil. Elle murmura :

\- Comment on va regagner notre vaisseau ?

Derrière elle, se tenaient Alec, Erin, Rhina et les quatre droïdes. Des pas se firent entendre. Les deux adolescents se retournèrent, anxieux et se détendirent en apercevant Mike les rejoindre.

\- Le vaisseau est entier ? demanda le vieux Jedi, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Il en a l'air, fit Loren. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient démonté quoi que ce soit, ni touché aux moteurs. Le problème, ça va être d'entrer dedans.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème, déclara Mike en rejoignant à grand pas le vaisseau.

Abasourdie, Loren regarda la vieil homme avancer calmement vers l'appareil spatial. Les deux pirates le stoppèrent en braquant leurs armes sur lui.

\- Halte-là ! D'où sors-tu, vieil homme ? rugit un pirate extra-terrestre.

Avec un sourire, Mike s'adressa tranquillement à eux, comme parlant à des amis :

\- Le Capitaine m'envoie pour vous remplacer.

Le fixant d'un regard vide, le pirate répliqua, comme si ça allait de soi :

\- Le Capitaine vous envoie pour nous remplacer.

\- C'est mon tour de garde, poursuivit calmement Mike, avec une once d'amusement, vous pouvez aller prendre votre repos.

\- C'est votre tour de garde. Nous pouvons aller prendre notre repos.

Abasourdie, Loren regarda les pirates s'éloigner du vaisseau pour quitter le hangar. Mike demeurait tranquille devant la rampe ouverte du vaisseau. Loren remarqua qu'il avait l'air amusé.

Alec et Erin, qui n'avaient rien manqués à la scène, restèrent bouche bée.

\- Comment il a fait ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

Erin secoua négativement la tête.

Dès que les pirates eurent disparu, R2 finit d'enlever un couvercle de prise et enfila en toute hâte son bras senseur dans le trou. Mais aussitôt, les lampes témoins entamèrent une fête sauvage sur son visage et de la fumée commença à s'échapper en plusieurs endroits du petit droïde avant que 3PO, affolé, puisse délivrer son bras.

La fumée disparut immédiatement et les clignotements indisciplinés retournèrent à la normale. R2 poussa quelques bips de soulagement ; il faisait songer à un homme qui, croyant boire un verre de bon vin, aurait absorbé d'un coup plusieurs gorgées d'alcool fort.

\- Eh bien, la prochaine fois tu feras attention où tu fourres tes senseurs, le réprimanda 3PO. Tu aurais pu faire griller tes organes internes. (Il regarda la prise.) C'est une prise de courant, imbécile, pas un terminal d'ordinateur.

R2 siffla une excuse bien plate. Ils se mirent avec Triple-but et R6, en quête d'une bonne prise.

\- Mike ! lança Loren au vieux Jedi. Comment t'as fait ça ? Faire partir ces pirates en quelques mots ? C'était incroyable !

Mike sourit d'amusement avant de répondre :

\- La Force réside dans l'esprit, Loren. Grâce à elle, les Jedi arrivent à influencer les esprits faibles quand il le faut. La Force est un allié puissant. Mais en apprenant progressivement ce qu'elle est, tu découvriras qu'elle peut aussi être un danger. Mais je t'expliquerai plus tard. Monte vite au vaisseau avec les autres et assure-toi qu'il soit en état de naviguer dans l'espace.

Aussitôt, l'adolescente s'engouffra à l'intérieur de son vaisseau-cargo.

* * *

Le Capitaine Undumbo regardait avec colère ses comparses, dans ses quartiers privés. Il venait d'apprendre que son "butin" prenait la fuite.

\- Que fabriquent nos hommes ? s'exclama le leader pirate, très furieux. Pourquoi ne parviennent-ils pas à mettre la main sur des gamins, une femme, un vieillard et des stupides droïdes ?

Sa colère monta d'un cran quand il aperçut ses deux gardes rentrer dans son office. Il les avait placés plus tôt devant le vaisseau de l'adolescente.

\- Hé, mais que faites-vous là, sombres crétins ? Pourquoi avez-vous quittés votre poste ? Je vous avais demandé de rester près du vaisseau ?

\- Nous prenons notre repos, fit l'un des gardes en parlant tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Votre repos ? s'écria Undumbo, totalement hors de lui et incrédule. Comment ça, votre repos ? Retournez immédiatement au hangar, assurez-vous qu'ils ne prennent pas la fuite !

Le deux gardes quittèrent alors le bureau, tous les deux confus.

\- Faites venir nos droïdes tueurs ! Qu'ils appréhendent nos fuyards !

* * *

Tandis qu'Erin et Rhina s'installaient à bord du vaisseau, Loren vérifiait les commandes, voulant être certaine que tout marchait bien.

Elle redescendit rejoindre Mike, qui montait la garde.

\- Le vaisseau est prêt à décoller, annonça-t-elle.

\- Sauf qu'il y a un problème, fit le vieil homme neutre en observant les droïdes devant un terminal d'ordinateurs.

L'adolescente aperçut alors R2 et R6 se bousculer, comme si ils se disputaient, puis 3PO qui tentait tant bien que mal à les séparer.

Loren s'empressa de les rejoindre et fit calmer l'agitation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle Loren, répondit 3PO, mal à l'aise. Mais R2 veut absolument déconnecter le rayon tracteur mais R6 veut le faire aussi. Aucun d'eux n'arrive à se mettre d'accord.

Les deux astro-droïdes se querellaient par bips sonores et métalliques devant le terminal d'ordinateur. Poussant un long soupir, Loren fit calmer tout le monde :

\- Hé, les droïdes ! On ne va pas y passer deux ans ! Je vous rappelle qu'il y a beaucoup de pirates ici. Si on ne se dépêche pas de partir, ils vont nous ramener en cellule ! Donc, R6, laisse R2 débrancher le rayon tracteur et va au vaisseau !

R6 poussa un long bruit métallique très plaintif.

\- R6, fais ce que je te dis ! ordonna Loren, à bout de patience. Monte dans le vaisseau !

Bougonnant, le droïde capitula et laissa R2 brancher son senseur dans la prise d'ordinateur.

\- Fais vite, R2 ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, dit Loren.

Soudain, une lourde porte blindée se souleva en une seconde. Toute une légion d'étrange droïde noir aux visages difformes arriva au hangar, muni de grands fusils lasers. Ils avancèrent par rangée de cinq. Ils devaient être une vingtaine.

Abasourdis, Loren et Alec regardèrent les droïdes noirs avancer vers eux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? interrogea Loren, intriguée.

3PO brandit ses mains en l'air, affolé en voyant l'attroupement de robots

\- Oh malheur ! Des droïdes tueurs ! s'écria le droïde doré

\- Des droïdes tueurs ? fit Loren, stupéfaite

\- Ils sont programmés pour tuer ! poursuivit 3PO, affolé. Nous sommes perdus !

\- Je m'en charge ! déclara calmement Mike en toisant les droïdes, avec un regard déterminé.

\- Quoi ? fit Loren, abasourdie.

Le vieil homme marcha tranquillement vers les robots infernaux.

\- **Halte !** fit un des droïdes tueurs avec une horrible voix métallique, **déposez vos armes et rendez-vous !**

La machine leva son fusil laser, mais le vieux Jedi fut plus rapide, réglant la question d'un coup de sabre laser. Le droïde avaient été tranché en deux. Puis les autres machines tueuses firent feu sur Mike, mais ce dernier mania son arme, déviant les tirs de laser. Il transforma trois ou quatre droïdes tueurs en un nuage d'étincelles et de débris de métal qui allèrent voler un peu partout. Ensuite, il leva sa main en l'air, la paume grande ouverte, et des combattants mécaniques se firent projetés contre le mur.

Les droïdes tueurs eurent beau charger avec leurs fusils laser, aucun ne parvint à en venir à bout de l'ancien Jedi, qui les détruisit tous.

Abasourdie, Loren regarda l'homme qu'elle connaissait comme un ami de son père, gérant d'un restaurant, désormais sous un nouveau jour. Elle était fascinée par sa rapidité incroyable pour un homme de son âge.

 _Un Jedi ? Je comprends mieux ce qu'ils représentaient dans le temps,_ pensa-t-elle dans ses réfections.

Enfin, Mike tailla le dernier droïde tueur en pièces, d'un coup de sabre laser.

Un sifflement hystérique se produisit du côté de la console de l'ordinateur. Loren fonça vers R2-D2 et C-3PO.

\- Mademoiselle Loren, fit le droïde doré, R2 a désactivé le rayon tracteur !

\- Super, se réjouit l'adolescente, on va pouvoir s'en aller ! Dépêchez-vous de monter à bord, vite !

Aussitôt, les deux droïdes prirent le chemin de la rampe ouverte du vaisseau. Loren appela alors Mike et Alec.

\- J'arrive, Loren ! hurla le jeune homme en courant vers le vaisseau.

À ce moment, il fut touché au bras par une décharge et précipité au sol. Loren se jeta à plat ventre à côté de lui, cherchant à enrayer l'hémorragie.

\- Alec, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

\- Rien de grave, répondit Alec en secouant la tête. Je…

\- On ne bouge plus ! intima une voix. Vous n'irez nulle part !

Ils se figèrent. Le Capitaine Kao Undumbo était devant eux, avec tout un groupe de pirates derrière lui. Dans leur main, le pistolet laser ne tremblait pas.

\- Ces petits héros vont tranquillement retourner à leurs cellules, ricana Undumbo menaçant les adolescents avec son arme à laser. L'Empire est en chemin pour vous arrêter, et moi… je gagne ma prime tant convoitée.

\- Certainement pas ! rugit Alec, hors de lui.

\- Si vous vous imaginez que nous allons rester dans vos cachots pourris de plein gré, vous allez avoir une sacrée surprise, rétorqua fermement Loren, qui avait toujours ses mains sur la plaie d'Alec.

\- Nous ne vous laisserons pas la possibilité de nous utiliser comme monnaie d'échange, répondit Mike sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Dans ce cas, fit Undumbo sans le moindre regret.

Le Capitaine pirate brandit son pistolet laser sur les adolescents.

\- Non ! s'écria Loren en voyant Undumbo pointer son arme sur elle et sur Alec.

Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Loren tendit le bras devant elle et, entre ses doigts, sentit naître comme une impulsion, un pouvoir… une Force qui projeta Undumbo en arrière, loin des adolescents et s'écroula de tout son poids sur les pirates.

Loren se figea, interloquée. Était-ce vraiment elle qui venait de faire ça ?

Alec regarda sa meilleure amie avec abasourdissement.

\- Loren ! Alec ! Dépêchez-vous de monter, vite ! hurla Mike, qui courait vers le vaisseau.

Loren aida Alec à se relever et coururent à grands pas vers le vaisseau.

Peu après, après avoir déposé Alec dans la cabine avec Erin, Rhina, Mike et les quatre droïdes, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le cockpit et d'activer les moteurs à hyper-propulsion. Elle manœuvra un levier, regardant nerveusement devant elle. Le vaisseau glissa vivement dans le hangar, avant de sortir dans l'espace.

\- Ça marche ! fit Loren, réjouie. On quitte ce vaisseau pirate sur le champ !

* * *

\- Poussez-vous, bandes d'idiots ! rugit Undumbo en se relevant péniblement et en bousculant ses comparses, qui s'étaient écroulés avec lui.

Sa rage fut augmentée quand il aperçut le vaisseau-cargo disparaître dans le néant étoilé.

\- Pourquoi le rayon tracteur ne les a pas stoppé ? fit-il, totalement hors de lui.

\- Capitaine ! répondit un pirate rodien, le rayon tracteur a été coupé ! Il est impossible de le remettre en état avant plusieurs heures.

\- Dans ce cas, faites décoller nos chasseurs ! Poursuivez-les dans l'espace ! Obligez-leur à revenir ici ! C'est une gamine qui pilote ce vaisseau, ça ne doit pas être compliqué de la faire revenir ici !

* * *

Dans le cockpit du vaisseau-cargo, Loren repéra quatre points lumineux sur l'écran des capteurs.

\- Au début, c'était l'Empire, maintenant des patrouilles de pirates, dit l'adolescente.

Mike la rejoignit dans le cockpit, avec un air calme.

\- Tu as réglé les écrans déflecteurs ? lui demanda-t-il.

Loren tendit son bras pour atteindre une partie du cockpit.

\- C'est un peu compliqué sans copilote, rétorqua-t-elle en tendant son bras.

\- Je m'en charge.

Mike prit place à côté de l'adolescente, et régla quelques touches.

\- Je n'ai pas été sur un vaisseau depuis bien longtemps, commenta-t-il.

Plusieurs petits vaisseaux aux ailerons hexagonaux se déployèrent en éventail autour du vaisseau, puis dans un virage serré, revinrent en arrière pour ouvrir le feu. Loren manœuvra son vaisseau de façon à éviter les tirs de laser.

\- On s'accroche, derrière ! hurla-t-elle à l'attention de la cabine.

* * *

Dans la cabine, après avoir fait en sorte que sa fille soit bien attachée, Erin s'empressait de s'occuper de la blessure d'Alec. Le jeune homme était allongé sur un long banc du vaisseau. Erin s'accrochait à tout ce qu'elle trouvait, tout en s'efforçant de s'occuper d'Alec.

3PO et Triple-But étaient attachés à des sièges près de Rhina.

\- Comme je déteste les voyages dans l'espace ! se lamenta le droïde doré en se cramponnant à son siège.

\- Vous aussi, cher collègue ? fit Triple-But, dans ce cas, nous sommes du même monde, vous et moi.

* * *

Dans le cockpit, Loren fit plusieurs embardées avec son vaisseau.

\- Je peux essayer la commande de tir, expliqua-t-elle, mais on ne pourra pas les repousser tous.

\- Du moment que ça nous laisse le temps de nous enfuir avant que l'Empire ne nous trouve, on s'en sortira, répondit tranquillement Mike.

Loren usa des commandes de tir. Elle positionna son vaisseau derrière deux chasseurs pirates et parvint à les détruire tous les deux.

\- Oui ! s'exclama l'adolescente.

\- Loren, quand je te le dirais, prépare-toi à passer en hyper-espace, fit le vieux Jedi. En attendant, garde une bonne distance des pirates.

\- D'accord.

L'adolescente conduisit son vaisseau vers des centaines d'étoiles, s'éloignant peu à peu du grand vaisseau pirate. Enfin, le navordinateur trouva un portail vers l'hyper-espace. Elle s'empressa de régler les commandes.

\- Vas-y maintenant ! tonna Mike.

Loren pressa le levier et passa en vitesse lumière.

* * *

À bord du vaisseau pirate, le pirate rodien s'avança nerveusement vers son supérieur.

\- Le vaisseau n'apparaît plus dans nos écrans radars ! Plus aucune traces d'eux, Capitaine ! Ils ont disparus ! Ils viennent de faire le saut dans l'hyper-espace, expliqua-t-il en avant péniblement sa salive.

\- Quoi ?

Le Capitaine Undumbo se mordit les lèvres, ruminant de rage.

\- Capitaine ? fit un autre pirate (un humain).

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Un destroyer de l'Empire vient juste d'apparaître droit devant nous. Les Impériaux nous lancent des messages d'appel, qu'est-ce que je dois leur répondre ?

Pour couronner le tout, voilà que l'Empire venait de faire irruption vers le vaisseau pirate. Désemparé, Undumbo jeta son casque et parut très affolé. Il avait promis à l'Empire de lui livrer des fugitifs et voilà que ces derniers s'étaient enfuis. Il n'avait désormais plus rien à leur offrir.

* * *

Les moteurs du vaisseau de Loren s'étaient tus. Le cargo meurtri était arrimé à la coque d'un grand vaisseau appelé le Tantive IV.

Loren et ses amis venaient ramener C-3PO et R2-D2 à leur propriétaire, le Capitaine Raymus Antilles. Mais à en juger par sa carrure, Loren soupçonnait que cet homme était bien plus qu'un simple capitaine de vaisseau, mais ne chercha pas en savoir davantage.

Pour les remercier d'avoir ramené les droïdes, le Capitaine Antilles s'était proposé de faire réparer le vaisseau de Loren. Tandis que le cargo était en réparation, Mike faisait la conversation avec Antilles.

\- Merci d'avoir ramené ces deux droïdes, dit-il au vieil homme, ils représentent beaucoup à mon supérieur hiérarchique. Et il y a beaucoup de personnes qui croient encore aux vieilles valeurs de l'Ancienne République. Et nous resterons fidèles à ces principes pour les temps à venir.

Mike hocha la tête, et prit congés. Loren retrouva 3PO et R2.

\- Mademoiselle Loren, dit le droïde doré, R2 et moi, nous vous remercions de nous avoir ramenés à notre maître, et à nous tirer de ces épouvantables pirates.

\- J'essayais de nous sauver tous, répondit l'adolescente avec un air réjoui, je suis ravie d'avoir réussie à nous tirer d'affaires.

\- Comment vous remercier ? demanda 3PO.

\- Une seule chose, dit Loren, dites-moi où est ma mère, s'il vous plaît ? Je veux la retrouver. Je vous en prie, faites-moi savoir où elle est.

R2 émit des bruits métalliques, dont 3PO traduisit :

\- Votre mère a pris le chemin pour aller sur le système Tranmooza. C'est une planète isolée, loin de la Bordure Extérieure, d'après R2. Apparemment, votre mère, si j'ai bien compris, était poursuivie, mais elle ne nous a pas donné d'autres détails.

\- Tranmooza ? dit Loren, le souffle court.

Elle connaissait une nouvelle destination, loin de l'Empire et bientôt, elle allait pouvoir retrouver sa mère. Rencontrer son parent qu'elle n'avait jamais connu de toute sa vie.

Elle sourit aux droïdes :

\- Merci, R2, 3PO. Prenez soin de vous !

\- Pareillement, Mademoiselle Loren ! dit 3PO en levant les bras. Toutes ces épreuves m'ont surchauffé les puces, je le crains. Je vais aller voir le Capitaine Antilles et lui demander que je puisse me mettre hors-circuit.

Sur ces mots, C-3PO s'éloigna pour rejoindre un couloir. Loren attendit longtemps que le droïde soit loin, pour s'agenouiller devant R2-D2.

\- Merci encore R2, de m'avoir révélé où se trouvait ma mère.

L'astrodroïde bleu lui répondit par un trille affirmatif.

\- Avant de partir, je voulais te dire… n'hésite jamais à désobéir à 3PO quand les circonstances le veuillent. J'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable, tu peux sauver pleins de gens avec tout ce que tu as dans tes circuits. Casse-lui les pieds si tu veux, mais attention, ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord ? Ne le dis à personne. Au revoir, R2.

Et ce fut ainsi que Loren quitta l'astrodroïde qui la salua avec des trilles métalliques. Si R2 avait écouté 3PO, jamais ils n'auraient rencontré l'adolescente sur le vaisseau pirate, et alors, jamais elle n'aurait su pour sa mère. Loren eut le sentiment qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant très longtemps.

* * *

Elle pénétra dans son vaisseau pour retrouver Triple-but qui se remettait de ses émotions avec R6. Rhina faisait ses coloriages afin d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de traverser. Erin ne la quittait pas des yeux. Alec était à présent guéri de sa blessure. L'assistance médicale du Tantive IV lui avait fait remis sur pied en un rien de temps.

Mike s'approcha vers Loren avec un sourire.

\- La Force est puissante en toi, Loren. Je ne faisais pas erreur.

\- Donc, ce qui s'est passé dans le hangar du vaisseau pirate… c'était la Force qui a poussé le pirate qui nous a empêché de se faire tirer dessus, Alec et moi ? C'était moi qui ai fait ça ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit le vieil homme, toujours souriant. Tu viens de faire ton premier pas dans un univers bien plus vaste que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

Loren hocha la tête avec compréhension. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, l'adolescente sut que sa vie avait changé, et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Tout changeait dans son univers. Elle devait apprendre du nouveau.

\- Alors, j'ai pris ma décision : je veux devenir un Jedi. J'apprendrai à maitriser la Force pour en devenir un, comme ma mère.

Mike hocha la tête. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour veiller à ce que tu obtiennes ce que tu désires, Loren. Ça ne sera pas facile, je te préviens, mais je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver. En attendant, si on se remettait en route ?

\- Oui, fit Loren avec le sourire. Et je sais où on va aller.

À ces mots, elle rejoignit le cockpit en toute hâte, sous les regards intrigués d'Alec, de Erin et de Mike.

Loren actionna plusieurs interrupteurs et de nouvelles données s'inscrivirent sur les écrans de l'ordinateur. Elle fit glisser le vaisseau dans l'espace. Alec, Erin et Mike la rejoignirent dans le cockpit.

\- As-tu déjà choisie une nouvelle destination ? demanda Mike.

\- Oui, parfaitement, lui assura Loren, les yeux fixés sur le hublot du cockpit.

\- Et peut-on savoir où on va ? demanda Erin.

\- Nous allons dans le système Tranmooza.

Intriguée, Erin regarda Mike, qui était aussi confus qu'elle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? fit Alec, interrogateur.

\- Un système isolé et neutre, exactement ce que nous voulions, lui assura Loren.

\- Tranmooza ? s'étonna Erin, confuse, ce nom ne me dit rien du tout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous emmènes là-bas ?

\- Parce que c'est sur cette planète que se trouve ma mère, répondit l'adolescente en réglant les coordonnés sur son ordinateur.

Surpris, Alec, Erin et Mike regardèrent Loren, qui était bien déterminée à se rendre sur ce système éloigné.

\- Et d'où tu tiens ça ? demanda à nouveau Erin.

\- Je le sais de source sûre.

Et à ces mots, le vaisseau disparut dans l'hyper-espace pour une nouvelle destination inconnue. Leurs aventures étaient loin d'être finis.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre vous-a-t-il plu ? Que pensez-vous de Loren jusqu'à maintenant ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous mes fidèles lecteurs ! Merci à _JudyOswald_ , à _Orwen_ et à _Lereniel_ (qui fut la personne qui me donna envie d'écrire une fanfiction de Star Wars, à force de lire sa saga de fics basé sur SW.) Aujourd'hui, j'ai revu Star Wars le Réveil de la Force pour la quatrième fois ! Et je suis sérieux, ça va faire quatre fois que je vois ce film au cinéma ! Je l'adore ! Et donc, voici un nouveau chapitre de ma story de Loren Hawlker.**

 **Un petit rappel : Après avoir échappé aux pirates, Loren avait découvert grâce à C-3PO et R2-D2 que sa mère se trouvait sur la planète de Tranmooza. Elle fit donc route avec ses amis, après avoir accepté de devenir un Jedi, vers le système Tranmooza. Malheureusement, rien ne va se passer comme Loren le pense.**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture et que la Force soit avec vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

Le vaisseau de Loren naviguait dans l'hyper-espace. Depuis le cockpit, l'adolescente attendait tranquillement de pouvoir stopper son appareil spatial devant sa destination. Mike était près d'elle, pensif. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Après un silence, il prit la parole.

\- Loren, je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs, mais si ta mère est poursuivie par quelqu'un, - que ce soit l'Empire ou autre chose -, il est probable qu'elle ne soit pas restée longtemps sur Tranmooza. D'après ce que tu m'as dis.

L'adolescente garda son moral.

\- Peut-être, mais ça vaut le coup qu'on aille. Si ça trouve, elle est peut-être encore là.

C'était dans sa nature d'être toujours optimiste. Bientôt, elle allait retrouver sa mère, et la rencontrer.

\- Je dois la retrouver, et je sais qu'elle est à Tranmooza.

\- Patience, mon enfant, dit Mike avec une voix plus autoritaire, chaque chose vient avec son temps. Si tu fonces trop, tu risques de trébucher et te faire mal.

\- Je suis censée faire quoi ? répliqua Loren, voulant être calme, attendre gentiment qu'une nouvelle sur ma mère me tombe dessus comme ça ?

\- Laisse-toi guider par ton intuition, Loren, tout dépend de cela, répondit le vieil homme avec sagesse. Si tu souhaites devenir un Jedi, tu dois te fier à ton instinct. Souviens-toi, la Force est omniprésente. Elle t'enveloppe car elle irradie hors de toi. Un Jedi sent effectivement la Force comme une chose physique.

\- Elle peut donc s'agir d'un champ d'énergie ? demanda l'adolescente.

Depuis qu'elle avait décidé de devenir un Chevalier Jedi, elle écoutait avec attention tout ce que Mike pouvait lui enseigner.

\- C'est à la fois un champ d'énergie et quelque chose en plus, poursuivit le vieux Jedi, presque mystique. Une aura qui tout à la fois commande et obéit. C'est un rien qui peut accomplir des miracles. (Il eut l'air songeur pendant un instant.) Personne, même parmi les savants Jedi, n'a réussi à définir véritablement la Force. Il se peut que personne n'y arrive jamais. Il y a parfois autant de magie que de science dans l'explication de la Force. Et cependant, qu'est-ce qu'un magicien sinon un théoricien qui pratique ?

\- La Force semble si mystérieuse, et les Jedi peuvent la sentir et l'utiliser ?

\- Oui, pour la défense et la connaissance. Jamais pour l'attaque. La puissance d'un Jedi émane de la Force.

Loren soupira, complètement lassée de tous ces leçons.

\- Ça fait beaucoup en une journée, surtout après avoir échappé à l'Empire et à des pirates de l'espace.

Mike lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

\- Je t'avais prévenu que ça ne serait pas facile, répliqua-t-il, calmement. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre. Mais patience, tout viendra en temps et en heure. Comme pour retrouver ta mère.

Loren n'avait pas très bien compris en quoi le fait d'être formée aux arts Jedi pourrait l'aider à retrouver sa mère. Mais après ce qu'elle ait vu Mike faire, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

 _Je deviendrai un Jedi, comme Mike, et comme ma mère_ , pensa alors la jeune adolescente, _si elle a été formée par Mike, alors je suis tombée sur le bon professeur._

Mike ferait un bon Maître pour Loren. Celle-ci en était persuadée. Et grâce à son enseignement, elle deviendrait un excellent Jedi, combattant pour des causes justes et qui possèdent des valeurs importantes.

Un petit clignotant bipa aux commandes du cockpit.

\- On est tout près de Tranmooza. J'enclenche les rétrofusées.

Loren abaissa les deux grandes manettes sur la console se trouvant devant elle. Puis, elle tirait sur le levier rouge.

Les signaux lumineux des étoiles se rematérialisèrent sous la forme de longues traînées éblouissantes qui rayaient le ciel, puis, dès que le navire revint en dessous de la vitesse de la lumière, elles reprirent leur aspect statique habituel.

La lueur d'une planète verdâtre inonda le cockpit.

\- Tranmooza, confirma l'adolescente, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Erin et Alec rejoignirent le cockpit.

\- On est arrivés ? demanda l'adolescent, regardant autour du hublot.

\- Oui, et pas de vaisseaux pirates en vue, ni de destroyers Impériaux, fit l'adolescente en faisant diriger le vaisseau vers l'atmosphère de la planète. Le détecteur infrarouge indique habitations et des technologies. Je dirais qu'on est bien tombés.

\- On est là parce que tu as écouté deux droïdes, fit remarquer Erin qui contemplait aussi l'extérieur des hublots.

\- Ces droïdes nous ont aidés à échapper aux pirates, répliqua Loren, je suis sûre qu'on a bien fait. Et puis, cette planète n'est pas sous le joug de l'Empire. On ne craint rien.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, Loren, répliqua Mike avec douceur. Dans cette galaxie, il y a d'autres dangers que l'Empire ou de vulgaires pirates. Nous explorons un système inconnu. Nous devons être prudents.

\- Voilà qui est réconfortant, murmura Alec, avec un regard sombre.

Le vaisseau de Loren traversa alors une épaisse couche nuageuse et mouvante, comme soulevée par de longues vagues de fond, masquait la surface, enveloppant le transport spatial dans un cocon de silence.

Soudain, à travers les nuages se distingua un long vaisseau noir qui fonça à toute vitesse droit sur le transport de Loren.

\- Accrochez-vous !

Aussitôt, l'adolescente usa des commandes pour faire pivoter son vaisseau, qui évita de justesse le mystérieux transport noir qui passa à côté.

 _Drôle d'accueil,_ se dit la jeune fille.

\- Il est pressé ou quoi, celui-là ? s'exclama Alec, hors de lui. Il a failli nous rentrer dedans.

\- En tout cas, il est vite parti, constata Erin en regardant à travers le hublot.

\- On l'a échappée belle, c'est le plus important, répliqua Loren.

Mike semblait extrêmement soucieux.

\- Je viens de ressentir une perturbation dans la Force, murmura-t-il. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'adolescente, avide de savoir.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit le vieux Jedi, en fronçant les sourcils.

Vue d'en haut, la planète Tranmooza lui sembla bien paisible. Pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque légion impériale ou de groupes de pirates. Les habitations étaient bien calmes et tranquilles.

\- Jusque-là, rien à signaler, constata Loren en regardant autour du hublot.

Un rayon laser venait de toucher le vaisseau-cargo.

\- On est touché ! s'écria l'adolescente au moment où un autre tir toucha son vaisseau et le fit partir en vrille.

Loren essaya de redresser. Le vaisseau filait droit vers le sol à pleine vitesse.

\- On va s'écraser ! s'écria Alec, alarmé. Loren, fais quelque chose !

\- Je ne fais que ça ! s'emporta Loren qui tentait de maintenir son vaisseau.

\- Rhina ! s'exclama Erin en sortant du cockpit.

Seul Mike restait calme et serein, tout en s'accrochant à son siège.

\- Du calme, Loren. Tu peux le faire, détends-toi !

\- Dites les gars, lança alors Alec, toujours alarmé, vous pourriez peut-être faire appel à votre Force pour nous sortir de ce pétrin ?

\- Je vais essayer de stabiliser le vaisseau ! répliqua Loren, tout en manœuvrant les commandes.

Elle tira sur un levier. Le vaisseau répondit mollement.

\- Bon, on dirait que les stabilisateurs sont paralysés, je vais devoir atterrir en catastrophe.

\- Tu penses que tu serais capable de nous poser dans cette forêt ? demanda Mike, toujours d'une voix calme, en lui indiquant les bois non loin des habitations.

\- On va bien voir, répondit l'adolescente.

Elle orienta le vaisseau vers une forêt dense. L'appareil slaloma entre les arbres immenses. Ensuite il piqua vers la jungle et finit par s'écraser au sol d'une végétation luxuriante.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? lança Loren au cockpit et à l'intérieur de la cabine.

Alec soupira sans émettre une parole. Mike restait toujours serein.

\- Nous, ça va avec Rhina ! répondit la voix d'Erin à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Loren soupira de soulagement et étudia le tableau de bord.

\- Tous les voyants sont au rouge. Surchauffe générale !

\- Super ton idée de nous amener sur cette planète, Loren, rétorqua Alec, à bout de nerfs. D'abord, on se fait aborder par des pirates, et maintenant, on manque de s'écraser sur cette planète.

\- Tais-toi, Alec, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup ! répliqua froidement Loren.

\- Du calme, mes amis ! Du calme ! Il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver, les imposa Mike au silence. Le plus important est que nous soyons tous sains et sauf, c'est ce qui compte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Mike ? demanda l'adolescente.

\- On va déjà essayer de savoir où nous sommes et pourquoi nous avons été attaqués, expliqua tout simplement le vieux Jedi.

\- En espérant qu'on ne se fasse pas déjà tué jusque là, fit Alec en regardant la jungle depuis le hublot.

\- La Force est avec nous, et c'est elle qui nous guidera.

\- Super, je me sens rassuré, marmonna Alec, pas le moins rassuré du tout.

Loren rejoignit la cabine pour voir Erin avec sa fille, puis les deux droïdes qui semblaient se remettre de l'atterrissage.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que nous allions nous écraser ! s'exclama Triple-but en levant ses bras.

R6 bipa une série de bourdonnement.

\- Toi aussi, t'as eu peur ? demanda Triple-but à l'astromech, dans ce cas, nous sommes deux, mon ami.

\- Erin, tout va bien ? demanda Loren, soucieuse de l'état de la femme et de sa fille.

\- C'était trop bien ! s'exclama Rhina, nullement inquiète de la situation.

\- Tout va à merveille pour l'instant, répondit Erin, en caressant sa fille par le corps.

\- Super ! Je vais sortir pour faire une petite reconnaissance, expliqua l'adolescente, après tout, les habitants de cette planète ne sont peut-être pas tous antipathiques.

\- Je viens avec toi, fit Mike en rejoignant la jeune fille.

Sur quoi, Loren et le vieux Jedi s'engagèrent sur la rampe d'accès, suivi par Alec, très nerveux.

Les arbres de la jungle étaient immenses qu'on voyait à peine le ciel. Le sous-bois offrait toute la palette de la flore sylvestre. Conifères et feuillus s'y côtoyaient en une étonnante diversité d'espèces, de nuances et de formes. Le sol était principalement tapissé de fougères, si denses par endroits qu'elles semblaient une mer verte ondoyant doucement au souffle de la brise.

Loren fit des yeux le tour de la forêt. Pas le moindre signe qui lui indiquât la direction à prendre.

\- Je ne vois pas de chemin à prendre, pas même une clairière, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais par contre, nous avons de la compagnie, souffla doucement Mike, d'une voix très calme.

\- Qui ? s'écria Alec, anxieux.

\- N'avancez plus ! tonna une voix.

Les uns après les autres, tous les trois aperçurent un être à la peau bleue, encapuchonné de cuir souple ; et brandissant une arbalète vers eux.

\- On est mal, souffla l'adolescent en voyant leur assaillant.

La créature bleue s'approcha vers les trois voyageurs.

\- Vous êtes encerclés et je n'hésiterais pas à faire usage de mon arme, tonna la créature d'une voix autoritaire et masculine. Si vous êtes des chasseurs de primes, rendez-vous immédiatement si vous tenez à la vie.

Mike prit la parole avec calme et assurance :

\- Nous ne sommes pas des chasseurs de prime. Nous sommes des voyageurs qui venons nous poser sur Tranmooza, afin d'y trouver asile. Mais malheureusement, notre vaisseau a été touché et nous avons été contraint de nous poser en catastrophe dans cette forêt.

\- Qu'est-ce qui prouve que vous n'êtes pas des ennemis du Prince Rhakan ? demanda à nouveau la créature très méfiante.

\- Nos intentions sont pacifiques, reprit le vieux Jedi, et nous n'avons rien à bord qui pourrait constituer une quelconque menace à votre Prince.

\- Si vous avisez de mentir…

\- Cela suffit, Ubis !

Une silhouette vint d'émerger des bois. Il n'était pas armé, avait la peau bleue comme l'autre, fort élégant dans un pantalon gris perle, une chemise bleue et une courte cape du même ton négligemment jetée sur les épaules. Alors qu'il marchait vers les voyageurs, le dénommé Ubis se prosterna devant lui, et parut mal à l'aise.

 _Ce doit être le fameux Prince,_ se dit Loren en regardant la personne semblant être de haut rang s'avancer vers eux.

Mike observa l'arrivant, et s'inclina devant lui. Il fit signe à Loren et à Alec de faire le même geste, et tous deux firent la révérence.

\- Bienvenue sur Tranmooza, déclara le Prince en souriant chaleureusement, j'ai vu votre vaisseau dans le ciel. Toutes mes excuses pour cette arrivée brutale. Nous sommes en pleine crise sur notre planète. Sachez que ce n'est pas nous qui ayons mis le feu à votre appareil. Permettez-moi de me présenter : Lorne Rhakan, Prince de Tranmooza. Mon fidèle Ubis est très méfiant quand il s'agit d'étrangers. Son rôle est de me protéger et il prend son travail très à cœur.

Mike inclina légèrement la tête au Prince :

\- Votre Altesse, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Je suis Mike Franz, et voici Loren et Alec. Nous avons encore d'autres passagers à bord.

Erin et Rhina quittèrent le vaisseau pour rejoindre les voyageurs. La jeune femme se prosterna, à son tour devant le Prince. Puis, Triple-but et R6 finirent par sortir à leur tour.

\- Je suis profondément navré de cet incident, reprit Lorne, d'habitude, nous sommes un peuple pacifique. Actuellement, je subis une attaque dans mon palais.

\- Altesse, intervint Ubis, qui fixait toujours les visiteurs d'un œil méfiant. Nous ne savons rien de ces voyageurs, pouvons-nous leur faire confiance ?

\- Si je peux me permettre, ajouta Erin avec confiance, nous ne cherchons pas les problèmes. Nous voulons juste un asile pour nous poser. Nous avons du fuir notre planète pour notre sécurité. Personne ne sait que nous sommes là.

\- Nous traversons une période sombre sur Tranmooza, le moment est assez mal choisi, répondit le Prince.

\- Si vous rencontrez des problèmes, nous pourrions peut-être y remédier, intervint Mike, d'une voix pleine d'assurance. Que se passe-t-il sur cette planète ?

\- Altesse, poursuivit Ubis, et si c'étaient des chasseurs de prime ?

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? fit Alec, outré. Est-ce que vous trouvez qu'on ressemble à des chasseurs de prime ?

\- Et de toutes façons, notre vaisseau est endommagé, ajouta Loren, nous ne pouvons aller nulle part. On est coincé ici.

\- Ubis, cela suffit, tonna le Prince avec une voix autoritaire. Ils ne sont en aucun cas une menace, et un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue pour mon peuple. Si nous voulons que mon couronnement ait eu lieu.

\- Votre couronnement ? demanda Loren, curieuse.

\- Dés demain, on célébrera le nouveau Roi de ma planète, expliqua Lorne, mais malheureusement, mon conseiller Janum, que je considérais comme un ami, veut me prendre ma place. Il m'a trahi et cherche à se débarrasser de moi. J'ai du fuir mon Palais pour me cacher dans la forêt.

\- Comment comptez-vous devenir Roi si votre ancien conseiller vous veut du mal ? demanda Erin, un peu confuse.

\- J'ai en ma possession ce que lui n'a pas.

Le Prince de Tranmooza sortit alors de sa robe royal, un bâton en or ornemental, ressemblant à une masse d'arme. Fascinée, Loren regarda l'objet qui devait certainement représenter la puissance et l'autorité suprême.

\- Ceci est le sceptre de Tranmooza, annonça Lorne en leur présentant le bâton doré. Il a appartient à ma famille depuis plusieurs générations. Il se transmet de père en fils. Quand le mien est mort, j'en ai hérité. Et Janum cherche à se l'approprier, mais tant qu'il ne l'a pas en sa possession, il ne pourra pas être couronné Roi, lors de la cérémonie officielle qui aura lieu demain.

\- Donc, vous devez rester caché en attendant le couronnement, conclut Loren, les yeux fixés sur le sceptre.

\- Tout juste, affirma le Prince.

* * *

La superbe salle du trône du Palais de Tranmooza grouillait d'étranges personnages. Des chasseurs de primes ! Dans toute la galaxie, ce seul mot provoquait un frisson de dégoût. Ces machines à tuer avaient été invités au Palais, par le conseiller Janum. Parmi les chasseurs de primes, il y avait Bossk, avec sa peau peu encourageante face bouffie aux énormes yeux globuleux, perpétuellement injectés de sang. Il y avait également Zuchuss et Dengar, deux humanoïdes au corps littéralement labouré de cicatrices de leurs innombrables et inavouables batailles. Un droïde bosselé, à la carrosserie ternie, du nom de IG-88, faisant partie du lot. À côté de lui, se tenait Boba Fett, universellement et tristement célèbre pour l'extrême sauvagerie de ses procédés. Il portait le scaphandre spatial blindé de Mandalore, truffé d'armes intégrées, relique des guerriers vaincus par les Jedi lors de la Guerre des Clones. Jusqu'ici, Fett avait rempli toutes les missions qui lui avaient été confiées, même les plus difficiles. Contrairement à Dengar et à Bossk, connus pour leurs nombreux échecs, Fett, lui, tenait à sa réputation.

Dans le lot, se tenait également une jeune femme, proche d'une adulte, vêtue d'une combinaison argentée, armée jusqu'aux dents de blasters et de charges explosives. La jeune femme était pratiquement chauve, juste une mèche de cheveu noir bouclé qui descendait de sa tête. Le regard vide d'expression, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Boba Fett se tourna vers elle, le visage dissimulé par son casque intégral.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Kyla ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

La dénommée Kyla ne daigna pas de regarder le chasseur de primes, comme si elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, Fett, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

\- Je sais que t'es encore novice dans le métier…

\- Je sais me battre, j'ai appris à me servir d'armes à laser, de charges explosives… et encore, je réserve d'autres surprises, des armes qui peuvent infliger des souffrances dont tu n'imagines même pas. Alors arrête de me traiter de novice, Fett !

Bossk poussa un grognement inaudible.

\- La ferme, immonde créature ! Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi ! s'exclama Kyla.

Une porte s'ouvrit à la dérobée, et une silhouette vêtue de rouge entra dans la salle du trône. C'était un tranmoozien du nom de Janum, vêtu d'une longue robe rouge, avec un voile rouge sur le visage, dont on ne distinguait que les yeux.

Les chasseurs de primes écoutèrent calmement ce que Janum avait à leur dire.

\- Dés demain, je serai couronné Roi de Tranmooza, mais pour cela, il me faut le sceptre royal, autrement, la cérémonie n'aura pas lieu. Apportez-moi le sceptre, et votre prix sera le mien. Vous êtes libres d'employer toutes les méthodes nécessaires.

\- Vous aurez le sceptre, Excellence, répondit Boba Fett.

\- Et qu'en est-il de ce vaisseau inconnu qui est apparu au-dessus de la ville ? interrogea le conseiller tranmoozien.

Kyla prit la parole, sûre d'elle-même.

\- J'ai pu le toucher, je l'ai vu se poser en catastrophe dans les bois.

\- Il n'est pas détruit ?

\- Non, seulement endommagé.

Janum resta pensif.

\- Se pourrait-il que Rhakan ait appelé des renforts… je veux savoir qui avait-il dans ce vaisseau. Rien ne doit m'empêcher d'être Roi de cette planète ! Capturez ces intrus !

* * *

Dans les bois immenses, se cachaient le Prince de Tranmooza, en compagnie de son fidèle Ubis, et des nouveaux venus. Tous étaient fascinés par la beauté du sceptre.

\- Ce sceptre n'est pas seulement une précieuse relique dorée, expliqua Lorne. Celui qui le détient lui confère d'étonnants pouvoirs. Mais il est destiné à servir un Roi sur Tranmooza.

\- Impressionnant, dit Mike.

\- C'est sûr qu'un truc comme ça attire des voleurs, ajouta Alec.

\- Raison de plus qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains de Janum, poursuivit le Prince d'une voix abrupte.

\- Et comment comptez-vous stopper votre ancien conseiller ? demanda Erin.

\- Altesse, intervint Ubis qui semblait nerveux, nous ne sommes plus seuls.

\- Quoi ? fit le Prince en regardant autour de lui.

Loren regarda autour d'elle, et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient encerclés par des tranmooziens vêtus d'armure rouges, brandissant des lances à canons sur eux.

\- Par ordre du conseiller Janum, fit l'un d'eux d'une voix autoritaire, vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation !

\- Vous les connaissez ces gens-là ? demanda Alec au Prince.

\- Ce sont des fidèles de Janum, répondit Lorne, avec un regard serein. À moi, ils ne m'obéiront pas.

\- Suivez-nous ! gronda le tranmoozien, incitant tout le monde à ne pas riposter.

Mike regarda autour de lui, et aperçut d'autres individus avec les gardes tranmooziens. Des chasseurs de primes. Le vieux Jedi dégaina son sabre laser d'un geste vif, activant la lame verte.

Boba Fett surgit derrière la troupe brandissant un fusil blaster.

\- Ne bougez plus ! tonna le chasseur de prime de sa voix rauque.

Mike regarda Fett, avec un air neutre.

\- Un Jedi, fit le chasseur de primes avec son arme pointé vers le vieil homme. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai plus croisé.

\- Vous croyez qu'avec cette arme, vous parviendrez à me tuer ? demanda Mike d'une voix calme.

\- Non, mais je peux vous ralentir, rétorqua Fett. J'ai juré de détruire cette infecte race de sorciers ! Votre misérable religion est révolu !

Il activa son jetpack au dos, s'élança dans les airs et se mit à tirer sur le Jedi, mais ce dernier, riposta en repoussant les tirs de laser avec la lame de son sabre.

\- Mike, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Loren, un peu paniquée.

Rhina, effrayée à la vue des tranmooziens et des chasseurs de primes, s'accrocha à la main de sa mère. Celle-ci regardait tout l'entourage avec effroi, en essayant de rassurer sa fille.

Lorne se dirigea vers Mike et Loren.

\- Ils ne doivent pas obtenir le sceptre, rétorqua-t-il, autrement, nous sommes perdus !

D'un bond, la chasseuse de primes Kyla surgit de nulle part, avec un blaster dans la main, et tira un coup de laser dans la jambe du Prince Lorne, qui s'effondrât au sol, agonisant au douleur.

\- Mon sceptre ! Attrapez-le ! hurla Lorne en lançant son bâton doré en l'air.

Loren attrapa le sceptre au vol.

\- Je l'ai !

Les soldats tranmooziens et les chasseurs de primes firent feu sur leurs cibles. Ubis riposta en tirant avec son arbalète, tandis que Mike repoussa les tirs de laser avec la lame verte de son sabre. Erin, cramponnant Rhina contre elle, plongea au sol, protégeant sa fille des tirs de laser.

\- Loren, prends le sceptre et sauve-toi ! tonna le vieux Jedi en repoussant les soldats avec ses pouvoirs et en agitant la lame de son sabre.

\- Mais Mike…

\- Fais ce que je te dis, je te rejoindrai !

Loren courut, se baissant pour éviter les tirs de laser. Alec la rejoignit à pas de courses.

Lorne, blessé à la jambe, restait cloué au sol, avec Ubis, qui tentait tant bien que mal à le protéger et à repousser ses assaillants. Mike fit dévier les tirs de laser avec son sabre, brandit sa main en l'air et deux chasseurs de primes se firent projetés contre les arbres. Il en fit de même avec Fett, toujours dans les airs. Ce dernier finit par atterrir près d'un arbre. Le viel homme fonça vers Erin et Rhina, les protégeant comme un bouclier humain.

\- Erin, restez bien derrière avec votre fille ! tonna Mike, les yeux fixés sur ses assaillants.

Erin obtempéra et vint se cacher derrière le Jedi avec sa fille, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement elle était terrifiée.

Mike protégea la mère et sa fille de manière à ce qu'elle puissent rejoindre le vaisseau. Triple-but et R6 foncèrent au cargo pour y rester cachés.

\- Montez à bord avec Rhina, fermez la passerelle et n'en sortez pas avant que je vous le dise ! ordonna le vieil homme.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et se mit à soulever sa fille et foncèrent au vaisseau.

\- N'aie pas peur, ma chérie, ça va aller ! fit-elle, voulant être rassurante.

Mike repoussa un soldat tranmooziens en usant la Force, et fonça vers le Prince, qui était blessé.

\- Laissez-moi vous aider, Altesse, fit le vieil homme.

Brusquement, une Force fit projeter Mike contre un arbre. Le vieil homme retomba au sol avec fracas, moitié inconscient. Les chasseurs de primes cherchèrent l'origine de cet impulsion et découvrirent un humanoïde portant une longue tunique bleue sombre qui s'avançait à pas lents. Une capuche dissimulait son visage.

Boba Fett toisa l'arrivant, brandissant son fusil laser droit devant lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? tonna-t-il de sa voix rauque.

L'individu retira la capuche, révélant le visage d'un homme âgé avec une barbe blanche.

\- Un allié de Janum, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix sombre. Le Prince est blessé, il est tout à vous. Laissez la femme et la fille, elles ne sont pas importantes. Le Jedi est à moi.

\- Et pour le sceptre ? demanda Fett, son fusil laser toujours levée.

\- Il sera bientôt à notre portée, fit le vieil homme.

* * *

Loren et Alec coururent le plus loin possible dans la forêt, sans s'arrêter. Loren avait toujours le sceptre doré à la main. Les deux adolescents foncèrent à travers les bois, sans se soucier de s'arrêter.

\- Je crois qu'on est assez loin, dit l'adolescent en faisant signe de s'arrêter.

\- Je n'entends plus les coups de laser, dit Loren en s'arrêtant et en reprenant son souffle. Tu crois que le Prince et les autres ont réussis à se sauver ?

\- Je pense que oui, répondit son ami en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Mike doit veiller sur eux.

\- On a le sceptre de Tranmooza, qu'en faisons-nous ?

\- Vous allez gentiment me le donner, répondit une voix féminine.

Les deux adolescents dévisagèrent Kyla, qui venait d'émerger d'un buisson. D'un geste vif, elle dégaina un rayon paralysant. Elle tira et Alec s'effondrât à la grande horreur de Loren.

\- Alec !

\- Ton ami va bien, et si tu tiens à ce qu'il reste vivant encore longtemps, donne-moi le sceptre !

Loren toisa la chasseuse de primes avec stupéfaction.

\- T'es qui, toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Kyla, et je suis chasseuse de primes !

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillèrent avec choc.

\- Toi, une chasseuse de primes ? Je te trouve bien jeune pour en être une.

Loren avait entendue parler des chasseurs de primes sur Northal, mais n'en avait encore jamais vu en vrai. Mike lui avait raconté que ces mercenaires payés pour commettre des meurtres étaient impitoyables, calculateurs et sans scrupules attirés par l'argent.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, rétorqua la jeune chasseuse d'une voix glaciale. Je dois tuer pour vivre. C'est mon gagne-pain. On a tous eu une enfance difficile.

\- Tu m'en diras tant… Kyla.

\- Assez discuté, la blonde. Donne-moi le sceptre si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse du mal à tes jolis yeux bleus.

\- Cause toujours, ma grande, répliqua Loren, voulant être menaçante.

Aussitôt, Loren sortit le sabre laser de sa mère et activa la lame bleue. Elle tenait le sceptre de Tranmooza dans sa main, et dans l'autre, son sabre.

Une expression de totale stupeur passa sur le visage de Kyla mais disparut aussitôt.

\- Un sabre laser ? J'ai entendu parler des Jedi, mais on m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous morts, dit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

\- Comme quoi la rumeur était exagérée, répliqua à nouveau l'adolescente. Les Jedi continueront d'exister.

Loren ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle comptait faire. N'ayant jamais manié de sabre laser de toute sa vie, l'adolescente eut bien du mal à se servir du sabre avec une seule main, qui tremblait.

Sa maladresse à l'épée laser semblait amuser la chasseuse.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise, la blonde. Je le vois dans ton regard, tu n'as jamais manié de sabre laser de toute ta vie, railla-t-elle avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

\- J'apprends très vite, répondit Loren d'une vois abrupte.

\- Dans ce cas, apprends ça !

Aussitôt, la chasseuse tira plusieurs coups de laser avec son pistolet. Loren les évita de justesse en se baissant et en utilisant maladroitement la lame bleue qui parvint, néanmoins à repousser quelques tirs.

Tenant le sceptre doré d'une seule main et son sabre de l'autre, Loren tentait tant bien que mal à rester debout et vigilante au tirs de la chasseuse de primes qui ne cessa pas de lui tirer dessus avec son arme.

Enfin, Kyla stoppa ces tirs. Loren en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Profitant de son répit, la chasseuse sortit une seringue rempli d'un liquide verdâtre, et vive comme l'éclair, elle fonça sur l'adolescente pour planter la seringue en plein dans le cœur de Loren.

Celle-ci hurla de douleur, tandis que le contenu du flacon s'injecta dans l'organisme de l'adolescente. Peu après, Kyla retira la seringue vide du corps de sa cible.

Loren gémissait de douleur, tandis que ses yeux se voilèrent. La lame bleuâtre de son sabre s'éteignit, et l'adolescente finit par s'évanouir dans l'herbe devant un arbre, sous les yeux ravis de la chasseuse.

\- Je t'ai injecté une drogue expérimentale, expliqua Kyla à sa victime, avec un rictus aux lèvres. Ça a pour effet de tranquilliser les grosses bestioles, les rendant inoffensives, mais elle n'a encore jamais été testée sur l'humain. Félicitations, t'es le premier cobaye à être exposée. On m'a dit que cette drogue a des effets terribles sur l'humain, le rendant parano à la limite de la folie.

Satisfaite de sa victoire, Kyla s'empara du sceptre de la main de Loren, qui était désormais inconsciente au sol.

\- Bienvenue dans ton enfer, la blonde ! Et merci de me donner le sceptre, ça aura été plus facile que je ne le croyais.

Ce fut alors que des soldats tranmooziens firent irruption, brandissant leurs armes. Kyla leur annonça fièrement le sceptre qu'elle avait à la main.

\- Le sceptre royal va bientôt appartenir à Janum, fit-elle d'une voix triomphante.

Boba Fett, qui se trouvait dans les airs avec son propulseur dorsal, atterrit devant la chasseuse. Celle-ci lui montra le sceptre avec délectation.

\- C'est qui, la novice, maintenant Fett ? fit-elle d'une voix amusée.

L'impitoyable chasseur de primes dut reconnaître que Kyla avait réussi son coup.

\- Beau travail, gamine ! lança-t-il de sa voix rauque.

* * *

Mike ouvrit lentement ses yeux, se remémorant ce qui était arrivé. Une force inconnue l'avait repoussée. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il se souvenait qu'il tentait de venir en aide au Prince, avant qu'il ne fut assommé par quelque chose de fort. La Force aurait agi sur lui ? Un Jedi l'aurait attaqué ? Qui ? Sûrement pas Jamiia. Son ancienne élève n'aurait jamais agi contre lui. Mais alors qui et surtout pourquoi ?

Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Tranmooza, il avait ressenti une perturbation dans la Force, comme si un visage familier se trouvait ici. Loren pensait qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, mais Mike était convaincu que ce n'était pas elle. Qui était cette mystérieuse personne ?

Le vieux Jedi revint au vaisseau, pour y trouver Erin qui cajolait Rhina contre elle, ainsi que les deux droïdes Triple-but et R6. L'astromech faisait des bips répétés.

\- Loué soit le créateur des machines, lança Triple-but, nous n'avons pas été capturés ! Et nous sommes entiers !

Ignorant les lamentations du droïde, Mike vint vers Erin, toujours choquée par ce qui était arrivé.

\- Erin, est-ce que ça va ? demanda le vieil homme. Rhina va bien ?

\- Je vais bien, et ma fille, aussi, répondit la jeune femme d'un hochement de tête.

Elle envoya sa fille encore choquée faire des dessins. Puis, elle se joignit à Mike.

\- J'ai vu les tranmooziens emmener le Prince, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Les chasseurs de primes étaient avec eux. Ils ont le sceptre.

\- Quoi ? fit Mike surpris.

\- Et j'ai vu aussi Alec se faire emmener par les mercenaires.

\- Est-ce que Loren était avec eux ?

Erin secoua la tête, très inquiète.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue.

\- Si ils ont le sceptre, ça signifie que quelque chose est arrivé à Loren, expliqua le vieil homme, légèrement inquiet. Restez ici avec votre fille, je pars à sa recherche.

Erin hocha la tête, tandis que Mike quitta le vaisseau en toute hâte.

Le vieil homme marcha dans la forêt, repoussant des buissons, se laissant guider par les voies de la Force. La perturbation qu'il avait senti, résonna encore en lui, comme une sorte d'appel.

Dans ses recherches, il finit par apercevoir un objet métallique, au sol. En se penchant pour le ramasser, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait du sabre laser de Jamiia Wamber qu'il avait gardé pendant des années pour ensuite le donner à Loren.

En examinant le sabre, Mike ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. La découverte de l'arme Jedi dans les bois confirmait ses craintes : il était arrivé malheur à Loren.

\- Loren… où es-tu ? murmura-t-il, confus et perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

À plusieurs kilomètres de l'ancien Jedi, un vieil homme avec une tunique bleue sombre, marchait à grands pas dans la forêt, tenant dans ses bras, le corps inanimée de Loren Hawlker. Tranquillement, il s'avança dans les bois, avec l'adolescente dans ses bras, pour arriver dans une grotte.

Il allongea Loren sur un lit de pierre. L'adolescente était inconsciente, et avait le visage pâle trempée de sueur. Le vieil homme retira sa capuche et regarda l'adolescente dans son sommeil très profond.

\- Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, mon enfant, fit-il, examinant attentivement Loren. La Force est puissante en toi, je la ressens. Tu serais un grand atout dans mes projets. Ne t'en fais pas. Je me chargerai de t'enseigner les voies de la Force et tu deviendras invincible. Je serais très honoré d'être ton maître, mon enfant. Repose-toi à présent.

Tout en parlant, le vieillard caressait le visage de Loren avec ses doigts.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Merci encore de suivre mon histoire ! Ce chapitre a été très difficile pour moi à rédiger. J'ai eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration.**

 **Aimez-vous le passage de l'arrivée de _Tranmooza_ ? J'ai réussi à introduire _Boba Fett_. Je vais essayer d'introduire d'autres personnages connus de Star Wars. Le personnage _Kyla_ , totalement inventé par moi, va se révéler être un adversaire dangereux pour Loren.**

 **Ainsi que le vieil homme qui semble connaître la Force. Son identité se fera dans le prochain chapitre et on découvrira ses intentions dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Là, _Loren_ est en mauvais posture. Elle n'est pas près de se réveiller avant un bon bout de temps !**

 **Aimez-vous toujours le personnage de _Loren_ ? J'espère l'avoir bien travaillé. **

**À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous mes fidèles lecteurs, merci encore à tous ceux qui mettent des reviews. Désolé pour la longue attente, j'ai été débordé entre mon boulot et tout le reste, j'avais du mal à trouver la motivation, mais j'ai pu enfin terminer ce chapitre qui n'a pas été facile à rédiger.**

 **Un petit rappel : Loren et ses amis ont été attaqués par des Tranmooziens et des chasseurs de primes. Un étrange vieillard est intervenu pour stopper Mike. Loren s'est fait injectée une drogue expérimental par une chasseuse de primes. Et elle s'est fait emmenée par l'étrange vieil homme.**

 **Bonne lecture et que la Force soit avec vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

Lorsque Loren ouvrit ses yeux, elle se sentait vidée, épuisée, malade. Elle tenta de se relever, mais c'était comme si elle était paralysée. Rien que le fait de bouger ses bras ou ses jambes lui demandait un effort colossal.

En regardant aux alentours, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la forêt de la planète Tranmooza, au même endroit où elle était, quand elle avait sombrée dans l'inconscience. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne. L'adolescente était seule.

 _ **Loren… Loren… Loren…**_

Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, pour entendre une mystérieuse voix l'appeler. Une voix qui n'avait pas l'air humaine. Comme si elle sortait d'outre-tombe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'adolescente, je perds la tête !

 _ **Perdre… Perdre, oui, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment la tête que tu perds, ma grande ?**_

Ensuite vint un ricanement sinistre qui semblait féminine. Loren sentit une présence venir vers elle. Intriguée, elle parvint enfin à se relever.

Le ciel bleu commença à devenir sombre. Puis une silhouette vêtue de noir, vint vers l'adolescente. Celle-ci perçut un souffle. Une respiration. La silhouette retira la capuche noire de sa sombre tenue. Un sentiment de terreur submergea Loren.

C'était elle-même. Un double, un sosie de Loren Hawlker. Elle ne sut avec précision ce qu'elle était. La seconde Loren était bien différente d'elle. Son regard était malfaisant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffées en arrière en queue de cheval. Ses yeux avaient une horrible couleur jaune. Toute sa tenue était noire comme la nuit.

Horrifiée, Loren regarda son double avec stupéfaction. L'autre Loren la toisa avec un regard méprisant.

\- _**Tu tires une tête, tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir**_ , scanda le sosie maléfique de l'adolescente avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

\- Qui es-tu ? fit Loren dans un murmure, abasourdie.

\- _**Je suis ton avenir, Loren !**_

\- Quoi ?

\- _**Ton destin est lié au mien ! Je suis ce que tu deviendras plus tard ! Tu ne peux pas y échapper !**_

Abasourdie, Loren regarda son double, sans prononcer un seul mot, puis finit par secouer la tête.

\- Non, je dois sûrement être en train de rêver, fit-elle avec détermination. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller.

La Loren diabolique poussa un ricanement sinistre qui résonna en écho autour d'elle.

\- _**Non ma chérie, tu ne vas pas te réveiller avant un bon bout de temps !**_ s'esclaffa-t-elle, _**j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter…**_

Loren foudroya son double du regard.

\- Tu n'es qu'une illusion, je n'ai rien à apprendre de toi, répliqua-t-elle.

\- _**C'est ce que tu crois…**_

L'adolescente maléfique sortit un sabre laser différent de celui de Loren. L'instant d'après, la forêt sombre fut illuminée par l'éclat rougeoyant de la lame rouge de l'épée laser de la Loren diabolique.

La véritable Loren frémit d'horreur et recula, tandis que son double s'avança vers elle, avec un rictus terrifiant sur les lèvres.

\- _**Toi et moi, on a beaucoup de choses à voir ensembles…**_

Loren se mit à courir, à toute jambes. Son double fit un bond en l'air et atterrit devant son homologue en brandissant la lame rouge de son sabre devant elle. Terrifiée et ne sachant que faire, Loren fit quelques pas en arrière, sous le regard narquois de son double maléfique.

\- _**Ton destin commence maintenant…**_

La Loren diabolique agita sa lame rouge vers l'adolescente.

Ensuite, plus rien, plus de lame rouge, plus de double maléfique. Rien.

Loren ouvrit ses yeux pour voir qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la forêt de Tranmooza, mais dans une chambre. Sur un lit était allongée une femme aux magnifiques cheveux blonds. Intriguée, l'adolescente la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-elle en observant la femme.

Mais celle-ci parut ne pas l'entendre, ni même la voir. Elle était épuisée, et tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras. Elle souriait chaleureusement au bébé.

\- Ma fille, tu es magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle, en contemplant le nouveau-né.

Loren regarda la femme et le bébé, et eut un drôle de pressentiment. Cette femme lui ressemblait un peu. Elle était un peu pâle, mais son regard avait quelque chose de familier à l'adolescente. Et si c'était…

Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit en coulissant. Loren se retourna et aperçut à sa grande stupéfaction, son père Ray Hawlker, le visage rayonnant.

\- Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle, émue et choquée.

Même Ray parut ne pas voir Loren, ni l'entendre. L'adolescente constata que son père paraissait bien jeune. On aurait dit qu'elle avait fais un saut de plusieurs années dans le passé. Il fit son chemin vers la femme et son bébé.

\- Comment vont mes deux amours ? fit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

La femme eut un rire, en montrant le bébé à Ray.

\- Elle est une merveille, Ray, dit la femme. Notre petite Loren est magnifique.

\- Maman ! s'écria l'adolescente, c'est donc toi ? C'est un souvenir !

Émue et troublée, Loren contempla alors sa mère Jamiia Wamber. Elle était tellement belle. Douce, pourtant l'adolescente sentit de la tristesse dans son regard.

\- Ça va être difficile pour moi de la quitter, murmura alors Jamiia bouleversée.

Ray parut vouloir garder contenance avant de répondre.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il le faut ?

\- On en a déjà discuté, Ray. Je ne peux pas rester avec vous deux. Les Impériaux traquent encore les Jedi. J'ai déjà vu assez de morts comme ça. Si ils découvrent que j'ai eu un enfant avec toi… Crois-moi, Mike est très puissant, il saura vous protéger, Loren et toi. Si je reste avec toi et notre fille, les Sith pourraient sentir la présence de deux Jedi sur Northal. Maintenant qu'ils ont pris le pouvoir, rien ne les empêchera d'utiliser la Force pour nous démasquer. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.

Loren regarda alors son père qui semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux, et à ce moment-là, l'adolescente eut envie de pleurer à son tour en regardant la femme triste.

Soudain, la chambre parut se décomposer autour de Loren. Celle-ci se mit à courir pour se retrouver devant une Jamiia Wamber, portant des vêtements de contrebandiers. Elle regardait un bébé dans un berceau.

 _Ça a dû se passer avant son départ,_ pensa alors Loren, tandis qu'elle sentit les larmes aux yeux.

Jamiia était bouleversée, mais gardait un esprit serein.

\- Loren, ma petite fille, mon cœur… Je suis désolée de devoir partir, mais je le fais pour ta sécurité. Je ressens la Force en toi, nos ennemis pourraient sentir ta présence avec moi, et c'est un risque que je ne veux pas courir. Je t'aime très fort, ma chérie. Je serais toujours à tes côtés, Loren. Tu ne seras jamais toute seule. Mike et ton père veilleront sur toi.

À ces mots, elle embrassa le nourrisson sur son petit front et murmura à son oreille :

\- Que la Force soit avec toi. Toujours.

Peu après, Jamiia quitta la chambre. Loren se mit à courir vers elle en l'appelant.

\- Maman, ne t'en va pas !

L'adolescente courut, tout en essayant de rattraper sa mère, mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu au loin. Ses pas résonnèrent en échos.

\- Maman !

Elle arriva devant une porte coulissante. Loren appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture, ouvrant la porte… pour arriver dans sa maison sur Northal. L'adolescente eut un haut-le-cœur : le corps mourant de son père gisait à nouveau dans une pièce sombre.

\- Papa !

Ray regardait sa fille avec aigreur.

\- _C'est de ta faute, Loren ! C'est à cause de toi, si je suis mort… Ta faute ! Ta faute ! Je suis mort, alors que tu aurais dû être à ma place… C'est toi qui aurais dû être morte !_

Loren, les larmes aux yeux, posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, ne voulant pas entendre les paroles cruels de son père qui résonnaient en écho.

\- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle, les yeux rouge de larmes.

\- _C'est de ta faute ! Ta faute !_

Poussée à bout, l'adolescente poussa un hurlement. Puis, en regardant autour d'elle, Loren s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dans la cabine de son vaisseau. Intriguée, elle découvrit Erin et Rhina recroquevillée l'une sur l'autre, sur un banc. Toutes les deux semblaient légèrement secouées.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, l'adolescente les rejoignit.

\- Erin, Rhina, vous allez bien ?

Erin lança un regard dérisoire à Loren.

\- Non, Loren, nous n'allons pas bien, à cause de toi !

\- Quoi ?

La jeune femme se leva du banc pour faire face à l'adolescente.

\- Depuis qu'on est parti de Northal avec toi, nous n'avons eu que des problèmes. On manque de se faire tuer par des pirates, et maintenant, des chasseurs de primes, des tranmooziens qui veulent notre mort… C'est ta faute, Loren ! Tout est de ta faute ! Moi qui avais confiance en toi ! Tu nous as amenés sur cette planète maudite pour retrouver une mère qui t'a laissée tomber. Peut-être qu'elle a eu raison, parce que moi, j'ai envie de te laisser tomber.

Loren parut bouleversée, avec les larmes aux yeux, à nouveau.

\- Erin…

\- Va-t-en, Loren !

Rhina leva la tête vers l'adolescente. La fillette était affolée.

\- Va-t-en, Loren, s'écria-t-elle, va-t-en ! J'ai très peur à cause de toi !

Les larmes aux yeux, Loren sortit de son vaisseau pour se retrouver encore dans la forêt de Tranmooza. Elle se mit à courir à travers les arbres et les buissons.

\- Alec ? Mike ? Quelqu'un m'entend ?

\- _**Personne ne peut t'entendre, ma chérie !**_

Loren se retourna pour se retrouver à nouveau face à son double maléfique, brandissant son sabre laser, agitant sa lame rougeâtre.

\- _**Tu es toute seule,**_ scanda narquoisement la Loren maléfique. _**Ta maman t'a abandonné dés le berceau. Ton papa est mort à cause de toi. Tu l'as mis en danger, comme pour tes amis.**_

Loren aperçut alors un corps inerte au sol. Celui d'Alec. Affolée, elle courut s'agenouiller vers lui.

\- Alec ! Alec !

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il était inanimé.

\- Non ! Non ! gémit l'adolescente, les larmes aux yeux.

Son double mauvais la rejoignit en ricanant.

\- _**Oh si ! Et c'est de ta faute ! Tu as amenés tes amis sur Tranmooza pour y retrouver une mère qui t'a abandonné. Tu n'as fais que mettre tes amis en danger ! Par pure égoïsme !**_

Voulant ignorer les paroles infâmes de son sosie, Loren se mit à courir dans la forêt, sans savoir où aller.

\- Mike ! Mike ! appella-t-elle, affolée.

\- _**Celui que tu prenais comme oncle et mentor t'a abandonné, lui aussi,**_ répliqua la fausse Loren avec un rictus sinistre. _**Comme quoi, les Jedi ne valent pas mieux que toi.**_ _**Tu ne vaux même pas la peine d'être sauvée. Tu fais pitié, Loren !**_

N'y pouvant plus, l'adolescente posa ses deux mains sur ses oreilles voulant faire abstraction des ricanements de son double maléfique.

* * *

Scrutant les arbres, Mike Franz s'avançait à grands pas, se fiant à sa connexion avec la Force. Loren était en danger, il le sentait. Une perturbation très inquiétante de la Force se faisait ressentir. Le vieux Jedi espérait pouvoir arriver à l'adolescente, avant que celle-ci se retrouve complètement différente.

Ses recherches aboutirent à l'entrée d'une grotte sombre. Fronçant les sourcils, Mike y pénétra doucement. Marchant discrètement, il finit par apercevoir une lueur rougeâtre comme d'un feu ou de torches clignotantes. Enfin, il vit également l'adolescente inconsciente sur un banc en pierre.

\- Loren !

Aussitôt, Mike marcha vers elle, soulagé de la retrouver. Mais ce qu'il découvrit ne le rassurait pas. Non seulement Loren était inconsciente, mais son visage était trempé de sueur, murmurait des mots indistincts et son corps tremblait, comme si elle faisait un cauchemar.

\- Oh, Loren, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'exclama le vieil homme, choqué.

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas, Mike, fit un voix derrière lui.

Le vieux Jedi fit volte face pour découvrir une silhouette portant une tunique bleue sombre marcher vers lui, à grand pas.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? fit Mike avec un regard suspicieux.

\- J'avais espéré que tu te souviendrais de moi, mon ancien apprenti, déclara le mystérieux individu en retirant sa capuche, dévoilant le visage d'un homme très âgé aux cheveux blanc.

Mike regarda le vieil homme, éperdu et abasourdi. Cet individu se révélait être son ancien maître : Roden Mend. Celui qui lui avait enseigné les voies de la Force, qui avait fait de lui un excellent Chevalier Jedi. Celui dont Mike n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Depuis la Guerre des Clones.

\- Maître Mend ?

\- Que la Force soit avec toi, Mike, répondit le vieil homme d'une voix remarquablement calme. Ainsi, tu as survécu à l'Ordre 66. Je pensais être le seul. Que fais-tu sur Tranmooza ? Serait-ce la Force qui t'a guidé vers moi ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que ton ancienne élève Jamiia.

\- Jamiia ? répliqua Mike, avec stupéfaction. Elle est vraiment ici ?

\- Elle était ici, mais elle est repartie. Juste avant que tu n'arrives. Elle a refusé de me rejoindre. Mais j'imagine que toi, mon ancien élève, tu vas m'accompagner dans mon plan.

\- De quel plan vous parlez ? demanda Mike, interloqué.

\- Lorne t'a montré le sceptre de Tranmooza. Il ne s'agit pas que d'une simple relique. Ce sceptre possède d'immenses pouvoirs. Entre de bonnes mains, il peut agir comme une arme sur nos adversaires. Mais Lorne préfère l'utiliser pour régner sur sa planète, tandis qu'avec Janum, nous partagerons son pouvoir ensemble.

\- Depuis quand les Jedi aident des dictateurs à prendre le pouvoir ? rétorqua sèchement Mike. Nous sommes les gardiens de la paix et de la justice.

\- Nous étions des gardiens de la paix, répondit Mend, toujours d'une voix calme et sans menaces. Plus maintenant, notre Ordre Jedi est réduit à néant. Les Sith ont gagnés. Nous, Jedi, nous nous sommes fais manipuler dans la Guerre des Clones. Deux Sith… Rien que deux… et voilà tout l'Ordre Jedi balayé à tout jamais. À quoi nous ont servi les enseignements Jedi ?

\- Quel est votre but sur Tranmooza ? demanda Mike, d'une voix calme, mais ferme.

\- Une fois que Janum sera couronné Roi, avec nos liens avec la Force, nous combinerons nos pouvoirs avec ceux du sceptre et nous pourrons anéantir l'Empire. Les Tranmooziens seront avec nous. Nous écraserons l'Empire et nous détruirons les Sith. Avec le sceptre, rien ne nous arrêtera.

Mike n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Cet homme si sage, si compatissant, était vraiment devenu un vieil homme fou, avide de pouvoir.

\- Et donc, pour parvenir à vos fins, vous voulez utiliser un peuple innocent pour déclencher une guerre qui le fera tuer ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Mike. La Galaxie sombre dans la haine et dans le désespoir. Les Sith nous ont assez manipulés. Il est temps de les éradiquer, une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec vous, dit simplement Mike. Je veux que les Sith soient vaincus, mais pas de cette manière. Ce n'est pas le pouvoir que vous recherchez, c'est la vengeance. Or, elle n'a jamais été dans les voies du Jedi. Vous-même, vous me l'avez enseigné. Cela vous conduira au Côté Obscur.

\- Peut-être, répondit Mend, toujours d'une voix calme. Et peut-être que nous devrions embrasser le chemin du Côté Obscur pour vaincre les Sith.

\- Non, répliqua Mike d'une voix forte. Jamais je m'abaisserai à ça. Quelques soient les années passés à me cacher, je n'ai jamais perdu ma foi dans la Force. Nous avons déjà assez perdu. Si nous suivons votre plan, nous perdrons encore bien pire. Les Sith ne peuvent rien nous prendre d'autre à moins que nous ne les laissons faire. Les erreurs passées ne justifient pas celles du présent. Le danger est de devenir ce que l'on combat. Les Jedi sont tombés dans le piège et c'est ce qui a aboutit à la chute de notre Ordre et à l'émergence de l'Empire. Vous tomberez à votre tour. Il faut que cela cesse. Vous devez le comprendre, Roden Mend.

Mend regardait alors son ancien élève avec un regard de convoitise.

\- Mike, tu es devenu un grand sage avec les années, peut-être un peu trop. Mais avec la faiblesse des Jedi, nous devons nous surpasser. Peut-être que nous devrions emprunter le chemin du Côté Obscur pour accomplir le Bien.

\- Je m'y refuse, rétorqua sèchement Mike. Je me demande ce que Maître Yoda penserait de cela, si il était là.

\- Yoda n'est pas ici, peut-être qu'il est mort, ou tout simplement caché comme un lâche sur une misérable planète. Ce sceptre est notre meilleure chance vers la victoire. L'Empire tombera en même temps que les Sith.

\- Votre plan est voué à l'échec, dés le départ, expliqua Mike. Tout ce que vous y gagnerez, ce sera de vous faire tuer. Cette vengeance que vous recherchez vous mènera à votre perte.

\- Comment peux-tu ne pas accepter mon plan ? s'exclama Mend, avec un regard de déception. Pourquoi refuses-tu de le voir ?

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en la Force, je ne fais que suivre mon intuition, comme vous me l'avez appris. Je vous en supplie, mon ancien Maître, revenez à la raison.

\- Je fais ce qui est nécessaire pour nous assurer la défaite des Sith, dit Mend en saisissant son sabre laser. Janum sera Roi, je m'associerai avec lui, et nous pourrons renverser nos ennemis avec nos pouvoirs et la Force.

Mike se saisit de son sabre laser, à son tour, activant sa lame verdâtre.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire, rétorqua-t-il. Vous avez été un grand Jedi, que j'admirais beaucoup. J'avais même de l'estime pour vous. Mais vous avez choisi la vengeance. Ça s'arrête ici. En tant que Jedi, je ferais ce que je dois faire.

Mend activa une lame violette de son sabre.

\- Peut-être que cette jeune fille que tu tiens tant, sera plus coopérative à me rejoindre, dit-il en désignant Loren inconsciente derrière Mike. La Force est puissante en elle. Je compte en faire d'elle mon apprenti. Elle nous aidera à renverser l'Empire. Et je suis convaincu qu'elle me rejoindra sans hésiter vu ce qu'elle a déjà perdu.

\- Cet enfant a déjà un Maître, répliqua Mike d'une voix grave. Et ce n'est certainement pas vous.

\- En tant que ton ancien Maître, tu auras les funérailles d'un Jedi, dit-il, toujours d'une voix calme. Je m'y engage. Quel dommage que je sois forcé de te tuer pour que mon rêve survive.

\- Un rêve ? railla Mike d'une voix frustrée. Vous avez vraiment perdu la raison.

\- Mais pas mes pouvoirs, répondit Mend avec calme.

Mike savait qu'il avait peu de chances de l'emporter en combat singulier. Non seulement Mend était un expert du duel au sabre, mais il était encore en pleine forme, malgré son grand âge. Et Mike n'avait pas servie son sabre au duel depuis bien longtemps. Tous les deux levèrent leurs sabres laser.

Mend sourit et para le premier coup avec une facilité déconcertante. Il évita de même le deuxième et le troisième, sans donner l'impression de bouger.

\- Mike, tes pouvoirs t'estompent, fit-il. Dire que tu as été mon meilleur élève. Je t'ai enseigné bien mieux.

\- Je ne suis plus votre élève, fit Mike, d'une voix calme. Et vous n'avez plus rien à m'apprendre.

\- Vraiment ? rétorqua Mend en souriant.

Mike continua le combat. Il n'avait pas utilisé son sabre au combat singulier depuis longtemps, et pourtant, il parvenait à parer les coups de son ancien maître.

Mend abattit son sabre selon un angle serré et força son adversaire à bondir en arrière. Mike saisit son propre sabre à deux mains et tenta de frapper les jambes du Jedi déchu, mais ce dernier para l'estocade. Un nouveau grésillement sonore s'élève tandis que les lames glissèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Mike avait le souffle coupé lorsque Mend lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre. La puissance de l'impact souleva le Jedi de terre et le projeta en arrière. Mend lança alors son sabre vers lui mais, cramponné à sa propre arme, le Jedi se contorsionna dans les airs et parvint à éviter la lame tournoyante. À peine son sabre eut-il frôlé la tête de Mike que son ancien maître utilisa la Force pour le récupérer, l'attirant tout droit dans sa main.

Au moment où le Jedi déchu saisit son arme, Mike se releva dans une roulade et tenta un nouveau coup de taille. Mend para l'attaque de son sabre puis tendit le bras gauche et frappa Mike en pleine mâchoire avec le poignet de l'autre.

Le Jedi ignora la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne et, dans un mouvement de réflexe, redressa sa lame devant lui, forçant Mend à parer le coup avec son sabre. Mike lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Mend gémit, mais parvint à rester debout et se précipita à nouveau sur son ancien élève. Ce dernier para chaque attaque, mais avec une difficulté croissante. Le Jedi savait que pour son adversaire la reddition était impensable, et la fuite encore moins. Même s'il espérait ne pas à avoir à tuer Mend, il savait également qu'ils ne pourraient pas combattre indéfiniment.

Il leva sa main droite d'un geste vif et se servit de la Force pour repousser son adversaire. Tandis que son ancien maître était projeté au sol en arrière, Mike fonça vers lui avec son sabre en main. Mais Mend brandit sa main et utilisa la Force pour faire tomber des morceaux de roches sur Loren Hawlker, toujours inconsciente loin de leur duel.

Mike stoppa immédiatement sa course et se concentra avec la Force sur les morceaux de roches qui menaçaient de tomber sur Loren. Les gros rochers s'immobilisèrent à mi-chemin, comme si ils avaient heurtés un obstacle invisible, puis Mike les repoussa lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulèrent dans un recoin désert de la grotte.

Derrière lui, Mend s'était relevé et avait rattrapé son sabre, mais ne chercha pas à affronter Mike à nouveau.

\- Si tu veux sauver ta petite protégée, tu dois faire vite, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme. Elle est en équilibre instable sur la limite qui sépare du Côté Obscur.

\- Comment ? fit Mike.

\- La chasseuse de prime Kyla lui a injecté une drogue expérimentale. Cette enfant est perdue dans ses propres peurs et tourments. Une fois qu'elle se réveillera, elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Elle sera très différente de la personne qu'elle a été. Tu as très peu de temps pour la sauver. Moi, j'ai déjà fort à faire avec Tranmooza. À bientôt, mon ancien apprenti.

Et il disparut de la grotte à pas de courses, mais Mike ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le sort de la planète Tranmooza entre les mains d'un Jedi déchu et d'un dictateur avide de pouvoir. Mais Loren était en danger, et très peu de chances de s'en sortir seule. C'était elle sa priorité.

Le Jedi courut vers l'adolescente qui reposait toujours. Son visage très pâle et trempé de sueur. Loren s'agita dans son sommeil profond.

\- Non… non… non… murmura-t-elle, dans un état critique.

\- Loren ! fit Mike en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Il sentit un grand remous dans la Force. Il le sentait. Loren était bouleversée et confuse. Il devait à tout prix la ramener à son vaisseau.

* * *

Loren, les larmes aux yeux, commençait à perdre pied. Son sosie maléfique la tourmentait avec des ricanements.

\- _**C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, ce qui est fait est fait**_ , scanda-t-elle. _**Cette chose que cette Kyla t'a injectée… pour toi, c'est une punition… un châtiment pour tout ce que tu as causés… Tu voulais empêcher le démontage de la plate-forme de ton père… et qu'est-ce que tu as gagné ? La mort de ton papa ! Tu cherches une maman qui n'en a rien de faire de toi, et ça a causés des malheurs à tes amis…**_

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me harcèles ? répliqua Loren avec une voix brisée. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- _**Ce que j'attends de toi ?**_ fit la Loren diabolique avec un rictus amusé. _**Je veux que tu libères la noirceur qui est en toi. Tu veux devenir un Jedi, moi, je peux t'apporter bien plus que ça. BEAUCOUP plus même ! Faire de toi un être aussi puissant que Mike Franz. Même l'Empire aura peur de toi. Laisse-toi guider par tes pulsions sombres. Elles t'indiqueront le chemin à suivre.**_

\- Et pourquoi je t'écouterais ?

\- _**Parce que tu es moi, et parce que je suis la version de toi plus tard…**_

* * *

À l'intérieur de la cabine du vaisseau-cargo, Rhina jouait tranquillement avec des coloriages, tandis qu'Erin attendait avec anxiété des nouvelles de ses compagnons. Triple-but vint vers elle en levant ses grands bras.

\- Madame Erin, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Juste m'apporter des nouvelles de Loren, d'Alec ou de Mike, fit la femme.

\- Je crains que mes capacités soient limités sur une planète sauvage telle que celle-ci, dit le droïde de protocole.

R6 émit des bruits métalliques. Triple-but hocha la tête.

\- R6 est très inquiet pour Mademoiselle Loren, pourvu qu'elle aille bien.

\- Elle ne va pas bien, malheureusement, répondit une voix derrière eux.

Mike venait de rentrer dans la cabine, avec le corps inerte de Loren dans ses bras. Erin eut un haut-le-corps en voyant l'état de l'adolescente.

\- Seigneur, Loren ! s'exclama-t-elle, affolée. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Apparemment, on lui a injectée une drogue expérimentale, expliqua le Jedi en posant l'adolescente sur une grande couchette dans la cabine. Je ne connais pas ses effets, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Elle risque de ne plus être la même personne si elle se réveille.

\- Oh malheur ! s'écria Erin.

\- Je vais entrer dans son esprit et tenter de la réveiller, répliqua le Jedi en posant sa main sur le front de Loren.

Mike luttait contre l'angoisse qui lui rongeait les entrailles - il s'en voulait tellement. Il ne faisait que penser au terrible sort qu'avait subi Loren et la douleur paralysait son esprit. Il était ébranlé jusqu'au tréfonds de son être. L'idée que l'enfant de son ancienne élève succombe au Côté Obscur lui était insupportable. Il avait failli à son devoir. Le devoir de veiller sur Loren et de la guider. Il se reprocha de s'être laissé piéger stupidement par son ancien maître devenu fou par la vengeance. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Loren et Alec avec le sceptre. Il aurait du être avec elle, il aurait pu la protéger de la chasseuse de primes. Si Loren découvrait son pouvoir, deviendrait-elle une guerrière solitaire, un mercenaire ou un renégat Jedi comme l'avait été un ancien tombé au Côté Obscur ?

Il avait du mal à le croire. Il s'y refusait. Loren changerait peut-être de personnalité, mais pas sa bonté naturelle. Cette jeune Loren, si curieuse, si généreuse, si talentueuse dans l'art du pilotage, si avide de savoir. Celle qui apprenait si vite avec une telle bonne volonté. Mike refusait de croire qu'elle ait disparu à tout jamais. Non, il espérait contre toutes attentes pouvoir empêcher les effets de la drogue de détruire toute la personnalité de l'adolescente.

Pour cela il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, Mike concentra son esprit sur la Force pour se focaliser dans l'esprit de Loren, et parvenir à la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

\- _C'est de ta faute, Loren !_

L'adolescente, au bout du gouffre, entendit les hurlements de son père et de tous ses amis, lui reprochant tous leurs malheurs. Autour d'elle, Loren voyait le cadavre de son père, elle voyait Alec inconscient auprès d'elle. Des voix qui lui hurlaient dans sa tête, à en perdre la raison.

\- J'ai causé trop de souffrances ! s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- _**Si tu acceptes ta noirceur, tu ne ressentiras plus rien !**_ fit son double diabolique devant elle. _**Plus de peine. Plus de souffrances. Plus rien !**_

Loren, le visage ruisselant de larmes, regardait son sosie jubiler devant elle, puis quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. La Loren maléfique disparut en fumée. Les corps de son père et de ses amis disparurent également. Il n'y avait plus de noirceur, seulement une lumière blanche éblouissante et chaleureuse.

L'adolescente se sentit bien, malgré ses tourments. Elle ressentit une certaine paix. Puis une silhouette vint vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? fit-elle, essayant de distinguer la personne qui s'avançait doucement vers elle.

La silhouette émergea, dévoilant Mike Franz avec un sourire sympathique.

\- Je suis là, Loren, ça va aller, dit-il d'une voix calme.

\- Mike… j'ai fais beaucoup de mal, déplora l'adolescente, bouleversée. J'ai blessés tous ceux qui m'aimaient. Papa. Alec. Erin, même Rhina.

\- C'est faux, Loren, et tu le sais au plus profond de toi, déclara le Jedi toujours d'une voix calme. Tu n'as aucune raison de te faire des reproches. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi-même.

\- Je perds l'esprit, Mike, s'écria Loren, toujours agitée. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'arrive !

\- Tu es en proie à des hallucinations, expliqua Mike, avec douceur. Des hallucinations qui ne font qu'altérer ton jugement. Je peux t'aider à te réveiller, mais pour ça, tu dois faire quelque chose de ton côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Ouvre ton esprit. Fais appel à la Force. Fie-toi à ton instinct. Aie confiance en la Force. Son énergie te submerge comme elle entoure toutes vies dans cette Galaxie. Les Jedi sont des êtres illuminés, pas une simple matière. Ressens la Force. Aie confiance en toi-même. Parce que moi, j'ai confiance en toi. Tout comme tes amis. Tout comme ton père. Ton père n'est pas mort à cause de toi. Il voulait te protéger, parce qu'il t'aimait. Parce qu'il croyait en toi. Tout comme moi, je crois en toi. Loren, fais appel à la Force, tu peux y arriver. Cesse de résister et laisse-toi envahir par la Force.

Loren se calma et finit par se détendre. Elle cessa de penser à son sosie maléfique, cessa de penser tout court, se décontracte, et… sentit une Force apaiser ses craintes. Elle n'avait plus peur. Le temps semblait ralentir autour d'elle.

\- C'est bien, fit la voix calme de Mike. _La Force est avec toi !_

* * *

Loren se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se trouvait allongée sur une couchette dans la cabine de son vaisseau. Elle était encore en état de choc.

\- Loren, fit une voix féminine.

L'adolescente crut distinguer sa mère rayonnante qui lui tendit sa main. Mais la vision se déforma et Loren aperçut Erin, le regard inquiet, lui prendre la main.

\- Loren, est-ce que ça va, ma chérie ? demanda Erin, avec douceur.

L'adolescente prit des profondes respirations, comme si elle serait restée trop longtemps dans l'eau.

\- Je me sens bizarre, commenta-t-elle. J'ai fais un… un cauchemar vraiment épouvantable !

Elle aperçut Mike qui était auprès d'elle, avec le regard bienveillant.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, petite Loren, déclara-t-il, pétillant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda l'adolescente, dans un état de confusion.

\- Tu as été exposée à une drogue expérimentale, expliqua le Jedi, d'une voix calme. Elle t'a fais délirer. Elle te faisait subir des hallucinations qui t'embrouillaient l'esprit. J'ai pu te ramener avant qu'elle ne te change à tout jamais. Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre.

Loren fronça les sourcils.

\- Je me souviens… c'est cette fille… cette chasseuse de primes… Kyla, elle m'a injectée ce truc en moi… et c'est la dernière chose dont je me souvienne…

L'adolescente se remémora toute son expérience quand un souvenir glacial lui revint en mémoire.

\- Le sceptre ! Où est le sceptre ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Il est entre les mains des tranmooziens, expliqua Erin. Et ils ont aussi emmenés Alec et le Prince.

\- Alec ? s'exclama Loren, affolée. Il faut qu'on aille les délivrer.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi simple, déclara le Jedi avec calme. Le tranmoozien Janum n'a pas seulement des chasseurs de primes à sa botte. Il a aussi l'aide d'un ancien Jedi. Roden Mend, mon ancien maître. Le Jedi qui m'a tout appris et fait de moi ce que je suis.

Loren et Erin parurent pétrifiées de stupeur.

\- Un Jedi aide Janum à prendre le pouvoir ? s'étonna Loren, les yeux écarquillés. Ton mentor, sérieux ?

\- Mon ancien mentor, répondit Mike en hochant la tête. Mais il a perdu la raison. Il souhaite utiliser le sceptre pour arriver à ses fins. En faisant ça, il va mettre tout le peuple de Tranmooza en danger. Et provoquer une guerre horrible qui entrainera la mort et la souffrance.

Mike se releva et partit pour quitter le vaisseau.

\- Je pars sauver Alec, et empêcher une catastrophe d'arriver, déclara-t-il.

\- Je viens avec toi, répondit Loren en se relevant à son tour.

Mike se tourna vers elle.

\- Non, tu restes ici, Loren, tu viens tout juste de te remettre d'une terrible épreuve…

\- Mais Mike…

\- Tu n'es pas en état d'aider qui que ce soit. Je ressens encore beaucoup de confusions et de doutes en toi. Reste ici, Loren.

\- Alec et le Prince sont en danger à cause de moi…

\- Loren, reste au vaisseau, et attends notre retour. Tu n'es pas encore prête à utiliser la Force.

\- Je sais que je peux les aider, se défendit Loren. Je sens la Force.

\- Mais tu ne sais pas encore la contrôler, répliqua Mike d'une voix dure. Roden Mend reste toujours un puissant Jedi, malgré sa folie. Il pourrait te tenter dans les voies du Côté Obscur. Et c'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre.

\- Le Côté Obscur ? fit l'adolescente avec un regard de confusion.

\- Il s'agit du visage sombre de la Force, expliqua le Jedi. Considéré comme le plus dangereux, le plus offensif, mais non pas le plus puissant des aspects de la Force. Il est l'exact opposé de la Force Lumineuse des Jedi.

\- Vous comptez sauver Alec par vous-même ? demanda Erin, légèrement anxieuse.

\- Oui, je saurais neutraliser Mend et je récupérerai Alec, le Prince et le sceptre, nous reviendrons. Mais toi, Loren, reste ici. Fais-le pour moi ! Reste avec Erin et Rhina. Vous ne sortez pas du vaisseau. Sous aucun prétexte.

Loren hocha la tête.

\- D'accord.

\- Reste ici, fit le Jedi avec insistance.

\- Oui, Mike, je reste ici, répliqua l'adolescente.

Mike hocha la tête, à son tour et quitta le vaisseau à pas de courses.

Loren soupira avec impuissance. Son meilleur ami était peut-être en danger, et son mentor lui ordonnait de rester au vaisseau tranquillement ?

Erin semblait percevoir son trouble et s'amena vers elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Loren, dit-elle avec douceur. Mike est un Jedi, il saura se débrouiller seul. J'ai déjà vu beaucoup de Jedi en action pendant l'époque de l'Ancienne République.

\- Mais je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose, répliqua Loren avec détermination.

\- Maman ? fit la voix de Rhina.

\- Je reviens, dit Erin en s'éloignant de l'adolescente.

Elle rejoignit sa fille toujours occupée avec des coloriages.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Est-ce qu'on est en sécurité ici ? demanda Rhina, le regard inquiet.

\- Tant qu'on ne sort pas du vaisseau, tout ira bien, Rhina, la rassura sa mère. Personne ne va mourir.

\- Alec va revenir ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il va revenir.

Elle caressa sa fille et se mit à la bercer doucement contre elle.

\- Madame Erin ! s'exclama Triple-but avec une voix affolée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il encore Triple-but ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Mademoiselle Loren vient de quitter le vaisseau à l'instant, s'écria-t-elle. Elle est partie !

\- Comment ça, Loren est partie ? s'exclama Erin en s'apercevant qu'elle ne voyait plus l'adolescente.

Elle courut à l'extérieur du vaisseau pour découvrir l'immense forêt de la planète Tranmooza, mais ne vit plus aucune trace de Loren. Comme si elle s'était volatilisée.

\- Loren ! appela Erin, d'une voix affolée. Loren ! Loren !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Et pour info, même si Loren est parvenue à se sortir de ses démons, elle n'a pas fini d'en baver à cause de la drogue. Durant les prochains chapitres, elle va encore ressentir les effets de la drogue expérimentale. Elle n'a pas fini de lutter contre ses démons. Cette expérience va la changer quelque peu.**

 **Que pensez-vous d'elle ? De son évolution ?**

 **Et pour Roden Mend ? L'ai-je bien travaillé ?**

 **Prochainement la suite...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous mes fidèles lecteurs, eh oui, je sais, l'attente a été très longue, je sais. Syndrôme de page blanche pour ce chapitre et en plus, mon job me prend tout mon temps. Je vais essayer de faire plus de chapitres pendant l'été. En attendant j'espère que celui-là vous plaira.**

 **Petit rappel : Après avoir atterri sur Tranmooza, nos héros se sont retrouvés au beau milieu d'un conflit. Loren s'est fait agressée et droguée par une chasseuse de primes nommée Kyla. L'ancien Maître Jedi de Mike a refait surface et vient en aide à un dictateur. Alec et le Prince se sont fais prisonniers par les tranmooziens. Mike est parvenu à sauver Loren, et part sauver ses amis. Mais Loren en fit de même.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII**

Dans la magnifique et somptueuse salle du trône du Palais de Tranmooza, le conseiller Janum jubilait en admirant le sceptre qu'il tenait à la main. Il allait enfin devenir Roi de cette planète. Il se réjouissait également de l'impuissance du Prince Lorne qui était enchaîné devant lui, avec à ses côtés Alec Reyner, maintenu par deux gardes tranmooziens.

\- Tu as perdu, Lorne. À l'aube, demain matin, les rayons du soleil feront de moi le Roi de cette planète. À genoux devant ton nouveau maître.

Malgré le fait qu'il était enchaîné, le Prince gardait son sang froid. Il ne lui offrirait pas le plaisir de l'avoir atteint.

\- Plutôt mourir que de m'incliner devant un traitre comme vous, déclara-t-il, d'une voix neutre. Vous n'êtes pas encore Roi, et vous n'avez encore aucun pouvoirs.

\- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, reprit Janum avec jubilation. Une fois que je serais au pouvoir, plus rien ne m'arrêtera. Accepte la défaite, Prince.

Mais Lorne continua de le fusiller du regard. Il souhaitait vraiment voir son ennemi s'étouffer dans ses sarcasmes.

\- Qu'on les jette au cachot ! ordonna le conseiller aux gardes tranmooziens.

Lorne et Alec furent jetés dans une cellule de la prison du palais.

\- Ignoble traite ! répliqua le Prince avec dégoût.

\- Que compte-t-il faire de nous ? fit Alec qui essayait de rester calme.

\- Avec Janum, on peut s'attendre au pire. Il pourrait très bien nous exécuter devant mon peuple.

Alec fit une moue désastreuse.

\- Pas bon du tout.

* * *

La nuit venue, Loren Hawlker était arrivée à la ville de Tranmooza. Le magnifique Palais se tenait non loin d'elle. Mais alors qu'elle longeait les rues de la cité, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi semblait-il y avoir personne près des habitations ?

Au détour d'une ruelle, elle entendit des pas. Elle recula à la hâte et se plaqua contre un mur. En jetant un bref coup d'œil, elle reconnut les chasseurs de primes qu'elle avait rencontrés dans la forêt. Loren les voyait repartir vers leurs vaisseaux.

 _Ils ont du toucher leurs primes. Maintenant que Janum doit certainement avoir le sceptre entre ses mains, ils quittent la planète_ , conclut l'adolescente dans ses pensées.

Mais elle était curieuse de ne pas voir la silhouette de Kyla avec eux.

Elle attendit que les mercenaires furent loin pour poursuivre sa route vers le Palais. Enfin, elle arriva devant un immense escalier, qu'elle s'empressa de monter, pour arriver vers une grande entrée où deux gardes tranmooziens étaient postés devant eux, avec des bâtons de combat.

Lorsque l'adolescente s'approcha d'eux, aussitôt, les gardes pivotèrent leurs bâtons vers elles.

\- Halte ! fit l'un d'eux en pointant son arme. Personne n'entre au Palais sans un ordre officiel du Prince.

Loren fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle se doutait bien que l'entrée ne serait pas facile. Mais avec la Force de son côté, elle se disait pouvoir y arriver.

Se concentrant à ses pouvoirs de Jedi, Loren passa la main devant les garde en articulant avec le plus de conviction possible :

\- Je suis une amie du Prince, vous allez me laisser passer.

Elle avait vu Mike faire le même geste sur les pirates. Cela devrait marcher. Normalement.

Mais visiblement, elle ne maîtrisait pas encore bien la Force, car les deux gardes s'énervaient.

\- Dis donc, la femelle humaine, est-ce que par hasard, tu oserais nous donner un ordre ? répliqua le garde.

\- Personne n'entre au Palais, maintenant repars d'où tu viens ! fit l'autre en pointant son bâton devant l'adolescente.

Loren n'insista pas et finit par redescendre l'escalier.

 _J'aurais, au moins, essayé_ , songea-t-elle dans ses pensées. _Visiblement, j'ai beaucoup à apprendre._

Une fois arrivés en bas des marches, elle s'interrogea comment arriver à pénétrer au Palais sans être vue. Des grognements lointains s'élevaient pas loin d'elle.

Loren aperçut alors une plate-forme sur laquelle était appareillée un petit vaisseau spatial. Il s'agissait d'un remorqueur spatial de transfert à quadrimoteur. Très utilisé pour décharger les immenses cargos de leurs marchandises dans les ports orbitaux.

L'adolescente remarqua une silhouette familière comme étant celle de la chasseuse de primes Kyla, qui était en train de charger de lourdes caisses. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, fut que des grognements provenaient de l'intérieur de son vaisseau. Transportait-elle des créatures dans son véhicule spatial ?

Intriguée, Loren se rapprocha du remorqueur sans être vue. Elle aperçut Kyla transporter une caisse lourde. Déterminée, l'adolescente ferma les yeux et détendit ses muscles.

 _Si je dois arriver à maîtriser la Force pour sauver mes amis, il faut que je garde mon calme_ , fit-elle dans ses songes.

Elle leva sa main, fit un léger geste en direction de la chasseuse de primes. Le même geste qu'elle avait fait sur le capitaine pirate qui avait failli tuer Alec. Aussitôt, Kyla fut propulsée au loin vers des caisses, comme si une force invisible l'avait frappée.

La chasseuse de primes tomba lourdement au sol, moitié sonnée. Loren lança son poing en l'air avec un air de triomphe. Enfin, elle arrivait avec ses pouvoirs de Jedi.

Profitant de son répit, Loren fonça vers l'intérieur du vaisseau.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'une chasseuse de primes comme Kyla peut bien transporter dans son cargo ?_ fit-elle dans ses pensées.

L'intérieur était composé d'outils électroniques, des lourdes caisses, un placard qui contenait plusieurs tenues exotiques- spatiales, et son regard se posa sur une grande cage dans laquelle était emprisonnée une créature imposante couverte de fourrure, au nez de singe et aux dents acérés. C'était un Wookie.

Loren parut émue. Son père lui parlait très souvent de ces créatures poilues. Avant d'arriver sur Northal, il avait rencontré des Wookies au cours de sa carrière d'ingénieur et avait même tissés des liens avec eux.

Elle estima que la créature mesurait bien 2,25 m, peut-être plus. Elle s'approcha de la cage, tandis que le Wookie poussait des lourds grognements vers elle.

\- Du calme, mon ami, dit-elle avec douceur. Je viens t'aider. Je vais te faire sortir de cette cage. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

Loren se dépêcha d'accéder aux commandes de la cage, faisant pivoter des boutons pour faire ouvrir la prison de la créature. Alors qu'elle y parvenait enfin, des pas résonnèrent derrière elle.

Loren fit volte face pour apercevoir Kyla qui se tenait devant elle, le regard menaçant. Cachée dans l'obscurité, Loren resta loin de la chasseuse de primes.

\- Touche pas à mon Wookie ! tonna Kyla d'une voix dure. Il a une énorme valeur pour moi.

L'adolescente sortit alors du noir en rétorquant fermement :

\- Laisse-le tranquille ! Il ne mérite pas d'être en cage !

Kyla reconnut alors Loren et fut abasourdie.

\- Toi ? Je t'avais pourtant infligée ma belle drogue expérimentale ! Comment peux-tu tenir debout ?

Loren haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

\- Apparemment ta drogue n'a pas été assez forte pour m'atteindre, répondit-elle calmement.

Loren s'efforçait de rester calme, mais face à Kyla, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Cette chasseuse de primes était bien surentraînée par rapport à elle. L'adolescente n'avait aucune arme à sa disposition. Kyla pouvait faire une bouchée d'elle.

La chasseuse de primes dégaina un blaster noir qu'elle braqua sur l'adolescente.

\- Je peux t'atteindre de n'importe quel manière, belle blonde ! répliqua-t-elle.

Loren brandit ses mains en l'air, perdant son sourire et son assurance.

\- Éloigne-toi de la cage et sors de mon vaisseau sans gestes brusques, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix dure. Sinon, je te tire en plein dans le visage. Je suis un excellent tireur, surtout ne me sous-estime pas.

Loren obtempéra, toujours avec les mains en l'air. Elle se retira de la cage et marcha tout doucement, passa devant Kyla et fit son chemin vers la sortie du vaisseau.

\- Sors de mon vaisseau, tout de suite ! tonna la chasseuse de primes.

 _Je m'aventure dans le vaisseau d'une chasseuse de primes surmenée et moi, je l'affronte sans aucune arme ?_ pesta Loren dans ses pensées. _Et_ _elle est capable de me pulvériser sans broncher ! Bravo, Loren !_

Le Wookie poussa un grognement féroce à travers sa cage.

\- Toi la boule de fourrure, tu la mets en sourdine ! grogna Kyla en tournant la tête vers la créature.

Profitant que son adversaire avait le dos tourné, Loren se retourna et se précipita vers Kyla, la renversant au sol. Toutes deux se livrèrent à un corps à corps mortel. Kyla perdit son arme laser dans la lutte. Elle voulut l'attraper à la hâte, mais Loren fut plus rapide, en agitant sa main, repoussant l'arme au loin avec ses pouvoirs Jedi.

Mais son répit fut de courte durée. Elle ne vit pas le coup venir. Kyla lui sauta dessus par surprise, et la jetant au sol, comme un paquet.

Loren tenta de se remettre debout, mais la chasseuse de primes ne manquait pas d'expérience. D'un ciseau de la jambe droite, elle eut tôt fait de frapper Loren au poignet avec le cou-de-pied. L'adolescente hurla de douleur en agitant sa main engourdi par l'impact.

Kyla se releva d'un agile saut carpé et revint sur sa proie à qui elle décocha deux rapides coups de poing de chaque côté du ventre. Loren sentit sa vision se troubler et ses genoux flageoler, mais elle réussit à ne pas s'évanouir.

Au moment où elle reprenait ses esprits, elle vit Kyla revenir à la charge, en la frappant dans le dos avec un coup de pied. Dû à l'impact, Loren retomba au sol.

Kyla sourit avec un rictus aux lèvres. Elle sortit de sa poche, deux seringues contenant un liquide verdâtre. Avec horreur, Loren reconnut la drogue expérimentale à laquelle elle avait été exposée peu de temps dans la forêt.

\- Ma belle drogue, mais cette fois en doublant la dose, plus concentrée que la première injection, ricana Kyla. Avec ça, tu ne t'en remettras jamais, j'en suis sûre.

La chasseuse de primes vint se poser au sol près du corps de Loren. Elle voulut planter les deux seringues en plein dans le cœur de l'adolescente. Celle-ci tenta de repousser les seringues loin d'elle. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de faire reculer les seringues qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de son cœur.

Ce fut alors que des rugissements résonnèrent derrière Kyla. Le Wookie souleva la chasseuse de primes par le corps, loin de Loren, et la projeta à travers la pièce. Kyla voulut se relever, mais la créature en colère, la frappa à coups de poing au visage l'assommant.

Loren soupira avec calme, et finit par se relever pour faire face au Wookie. Elle poussa quelques gémissements de douleur dû à ses blessures. Elle se frotta la main en s'adressant à la créature imposante.

\- Merci, mon ami, lui dit-elle avec gentillesse. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

La créature lui répondit par des grognements amicaux. Ensuite, Loren vint vers le corps inanimée de Kyla, avec un regard de fureur. Elle avait ramassé les deux seringues de drogue qu'elle avait failli recevoir dans le cœur. Elle se tint près d'elle. Elle devait prendre une décision capitale.

 _ **Tue-la**_ , dit une voix dans sa tête. _**Ou empoisonne-la avec sa drogue !**_

C'était une voix féminine non humaine.

À sa grande horreur, Loren aperçut son double maléfique qui venait d'apparaître près d'elle. Une hallucination, car le Wookie ne la voyait pas.

\- _**Vas-y, Loren !**_ scanda le sosie diabolique de l'adolescente avec un rictus. _**Fais-lui exactement ce qu'elle t'a fait à toi ! Empoisonne-la avec sa drogue ! Elle le mérite !**_

Donc, une simple émotion de vengeance pure. Trop facile. Une proie neutralisée sans défense.

Loren soupira en fermant les yeux, finit par glisser les flacons de drogue dans sa veste. Son double avait disparu sans laisser de traces. Puis, l'adolescente finit par frapper le corps inerte de la chasseuse de primes à coups de pied dans le ventre. Et enfin, elle se calma.

Enfin, le Wookie s'adressa à Loren en grognant doucement. Comprenant ce que la créature voulait dire, la jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- Excellente idée, répondit-elle.

Le Wookie souleva le corps inanimé de Kyla, la déposa à l'intérieur de la cage à créature et referma la porte. Puis, il fouilla dans les affaires trainant à l'intérieur du vaisseau pour y trouver une arbalète. Il tira un coup de laser sur la commande d'ouverture de la porte de la cage, la réduisant en miettes.

\- Bien joué, mon ami, dit Loren avec un sourire satisfait. Comme ça, elle ne pourra pas s'échapper. Au fait, je m'appelle Loren Hawlker. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

Le Wookie émit quelques grognements inhumain, en guise de réponse.

\- Chewbacca, traduisit l'adolescente. Ravie de te connaître Chewba… Je peux t'appeler Chewie ?

La créature grogna à nouveau en hochant la tête. Tous les deux se comprenaient très bien.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, Chewie, répondit Loren. J'ai ouvert ta cage, et tu m'as sauvé. Je te remercie. D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Chewbacca émit à nouveau ses grognements, dont Loren comprit de quoi il parlait.

\- Kyla t'a enlevé et voulait te vendre au plus offrant, répliqua-t-elle avec émotion. Que c'est atroce ! Désolée pour toi, Chewie.

Le Wookie lui raconta également qu'il était avec son ami quand il avait été séparé par lui, et qu'il comptait le retrouver.

\- Écoute, je t'aiderai à retrouver ton ami, c'est promis. J'aurai juste encore besoin de ton aide. Mes amis sont piégés à l'intérieur du Palais de Tranmooza par un dictateur. Et je veux les sauver. Veux-tu bien m'aider ?

Chewbacca lui répondit par un grognement, voulant dire qu'il était d'accord.

Soulagée de s'être trouvé un ami, Loren lui expliqua la difficulté à pénétrer au Palais, mentionnant les gardes bloquant l'entrée.

\- Faudrait essayer d'entrer au Palais sans être vue par les gardes, expliqua-t-elle.

Le Wookie lui indiqua un vestiaire. Il comportait les tenues exotiques intergalactiques que Loren avait aperçu en montant à bord du vaisseau de la chasseuse de primes.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

Chewbacca répondit par des grognements, lui montrant une combinaison métallique avec un casque portant une visière dissimulant le visage.

\- Je me fais passer pour un chasseur de primes, et je te livre comme trophée à Janum ? C'est ça, ton plan ? fit Loren en contemplant l'uniforme.

Le Wookie approuva en hochant la tête.

Loren semblait quelque peu sceptique à la réussite d'un tel plan aussi périlleux. Mais le temps pressait : Alec et le Prince Loren étaient en danger. Elle ignorait combien de temps Mike mettrait pour les sauver, mais l'adolescente avait la ferme intuition qu'elle pouvait aider tout le monde.

Elle prit la combinaison et s'installa derrière une cloison pour se changer. Loren fit la grimace en sentant l'odeur de l'uniforme.

\- Quelle puanteur ! La dernière personne à avoir porté ça ne doit pas savoir ce qu'est un bain.

L'adolescente enfila l'armure rigide et en ajusta les diverses attaches. Le casque dégageait une odeur de mauvaise haleine.

Elle trouva un blaster accroché à son armure. Loren le saisit pour l'examiner. Elle n'avait encore jamais tiré de sa vie avec un pistolet laser. Elle y ressentit un profond dégoût. Son sabre laser lui manquait, même si elle ne savait pas le manier. Elle avait du le perdre quand Kyla l'a drogué dans la forêt.

 _C'est mieux que rien et j'aurai de quoi me défendre_ , songea l'adolescente dans ses pensées.

* * *

Équipé de son uniforme et de son casque, Loren refit l'ascension de l'immense escalier conduisant au Palais, avec Chewbacca à ses côtés, menotté. Tous deux arrivèrent vers les gardes Tranmooziens.

\- Halte ! fit l'un d'eux en pointant son bâton de combat. Personne n'entre au Palais sans un ordre officiel du Prince.

Loren se mit à parler avec le casque qui déformait sa voix :

\- Je ne suis qu'un simple chasseur de primes. Le Conseiller Janum m'a réclamé pour mes services. Je lui apporte cette boule de poils en guise de présent.

L'adolescente ignorait si sa ruse allait fonctionner, car les deux gardes restaient méfiants et très féroces, puis l'un d'eux finit par baisser son arme et laissa le passage aux deux arrivants.

\- Vous pouvez passer, fit-il.

Loren inclina la tête et se mit à marcher en tenant Chewbacca par le bras.

\- Avance, le Wookie, lança-t-elle avec la voix déformée du casque.

* * *

Personne, pas un seul Tranmoozien, ne remarqua l'avancée furtive de Mike Franz dans les rues de la cité. Il s'était même faufilé à l'intérieur du Palais sans être vu par un garde.

Le vieux Jedi s'enfonça dans l'obscurité d'un étroit couloir, semblant se fondre dans le métal même tandis qu'un fort détachement de soldats Tranmooziens le dépassait. S'arrêtant un moment pour être sûr qu'ils étaient tous passés, il examina le couloir devant lui avant de repartir. Il tenait son sabre laser à la main, prêt à s'en servir contre son ancien maître. Roden Mend était-il vraiment perdu dans sa folie vengeresse, ou resterait-il une chance pour qu'il retrouvait la raison et abandonner cette quête sordide ?

Il ressentit quelque chose dans la Force et ne prit pas longtemps à comprendre : Loren lui avait désobéi, et s'était aventuré dans le Palais.

 _Entêtée comme sa mère_ , se dit alors Mike.

Elle avait bien failli sombrer dans les tréfonds des ténèbres de la Force suite à l'injection de la drogue expérimentale. Le vieux Jedi craignait de voir Loren à nouveau plongée dans les abîmes.

 _Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien cette fois._

* * *

Dans la salle du trône du Palais de Tranmooza, le conseiller Janum attendait le moment de son couronnement, maintenant qu'il avait écrasé son rival.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il fut interrompu par le comlink de la console devant lui qui émit un tintement. Le conseiller appuya sur une touche.

\- Conseiller, on signale qu'un chasseur de primes est entré au Palais, rapporta une voix dans le haut-parleur.

\- Un chasseur de primes ? dit Janum avec un air étonné. Tous ceux que j'ai engagés ont eu leurs primes. Je n'attends personne d'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, il vient accompagné d'un Wookie qui vous serait destiné, poursuivit la voix.

\- Un Wookie ? Je n'attends pas de Wookie ! Interceptez ce chasseur de primes !

* * *

Ne pouvant plus supporter la mauvaise odeur du casque, Loren retira son masque et le jeta à terre.

\- Je n'en pouvais plus de cette affreuse odeur ! commenta-t-elle avec dégoût.

Elle avait retiré les menottes du Wookie. Et tous deux poursuivirent leur chemin dans les couloirs sombres du Palais, tout en cherchant les cachots.

Tout en marchant, l'adolescente sentit quelque chose en elle. Elle semblait ressentir la présence proche d'Alec. Comme si il n'était pas loin d'elle. Et elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait savoir où il se trouvait.

Chewbacca lui demandait où aller.

\- Ne me le demande pas, Chewie, répondit-elle. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai l'air de savoir où se trouve Alec et le Prince. Je dirais… une sorte d'intuition.

 _Peut-être que la Force veut m'aider à retrouver Alec…_

Loren et Chewbacca firent connaissance avec le donjon et ses interminables couloirs baignés d'ombre. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination.

\- Alec ! Alec ! appela l'adolescente en parlant aussi bas que possible.

Dans leur cellule, Alec et Lorne attendirent leur châtiment quand ils entendirent l'adolescente. Alec accourut à la porte à travers les fissures.

\- Loren ! On est là !

Entendant son ami, Loren arriva à la cellule où étaient enfermés Alec et le Prince. Chewbacca usa de son arbalète et fit sauter le verrou de la porte.

Enfin, la cellule s'ouvrit et nos héros se retrouvèrent.

\- Loren, je suis ravi de te revoir, s'exclama Alec en se jetant dans les bras de l'adolescente.

\- Encore heureux que vous nous ayez retrouvés, fit Lorne avec un air jovial.

Alec aperçut alors le Wookie qui fit un bref salut de la tête.

\- C'est qui, la boule de poil ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un Wookie, il s'appelle Chewie et c'est mon ami, dit Loren.

\- Il faut impérativement rejoindre l'autel du Palais avant l'aube, expliqua le Prince tranmoozien. Janum a le sceptre, et sans lui, je ne peux être couronné.

\- Alors c'est quoi le plan ? demanda Alec.

\- Arriver à l'autel avant le conseiller et intercepter le sceptre, poursuivit Lorne.

\- Ça risque d'être compliqué, fit Loren, pas très rassurée.

\- Je sais bien, mais on n'a pas le choix. L'aube est proche, je dois devenir Roi aujourd'hui même.

\- Alors, allons-y ! déclara Loren.

Et tous s'élancèrent dans une direction. Arrivés au bout, ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent net. L'endroit grouillait de centaines de gardes tranmooziens, ainsi que le conseiller Janum qui se réjouissait de la situation.

\- Lorne ! répliqua-t-il avec un rictus, tu pensais vraiment que ce serait aussi simple de rejoindre mon couronnement ?

Chewbacca rugit. Alec et Lorne furent figés par la stupeur. Quant à Loren, elle dégaina son blaster et lança une décharge. Mais son tir fut dévié. L'adolescente lança trois nouvelles décharges. Toutes aussi inutiles que la première.

L'instant d'après, sous l'effet d'une force invisible, son blaster lui échappa, pour aller se loger entre les mains d'un individu portant une tunique bleue sombre. Ce dernier retira sa capuche pour y dévoiler le visage d'un vieil homme.

\- Les blasters, fit-il avec désinvolture. Des armes grotesques.

\- Roden Mend ! s'exclama Lorne en reconnaissant le vieil homme.

Loren parut abasourdie et stupéfaite. Roden Mend, comme l'ancien Maître Jedi de Mike qui soutenait Janum.

Le groupe fit volte-face pour voir tout un escadron de gardes tranmooziens leur barrer la route. L'un d'eux arracha l'arbalète de Chewbacca des mains. Ce dernier poussa des rugissements de colère.

\- Je vous ai fais confiance, rétorqua le Prince en foudroyant l'ancien Maître Jedi du regard.

\- Ce genre d'erreur est bien fatal, jeune Prince, répliqua Mend d'une voix calme. Vous n'avez pas les capacités qu'il faut pour être Roi. Mais Janum, si.

\- Comment osez-vous… ?

\- Emmenez-les ! Je vais m'occuper d'eux plus tard, fit Janum en faisant signe à ses gardes.

\- Laissez-moi la fille, dit Mend en toisant Loren du doigt. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec elle.

Loren resta inerte de stupeur, tandis que les gardes emmenaient Chewbacca, Alec et Lorne.

Janum quitta la salle, laissant seuls Loren avec Mend. L'adolescente toisa le vieux Maître Jedi avec effroi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Une fille si jeune et si pure, déclara Mend d'une voix calme. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais inconsciente après que Kyla t'ait injectée sa drogue. J'attendais ton réveil, mais là, je suis étonné. Ton esprit semble apaisé. Tu as surmonté la drogue expérimentale. Elle était censée te transformer, mais on dirait que mon ancien apprenti t'ait sauvé des ténèbres.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question : qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Ce que je veux… Il y a tant de choses que je veux…

Mend fit quelques pas en direction de l'adolescente et s'adressa à elle, d'une manière doucereuse.

\- Tu as un énorme potentiel en toi, jeune novice. La Force est puissante en toi.

\- On me l'a déjà dit, rétorqua Loren, se demandant où le vieil homme voulait en venir.

\- Mike a du te le dire… tu espères devenir un Jedi sous sa tutelle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Ma pauvre enfant, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages. Si tu crois devenir un Jedi aux côtés de Mike Franz, tu te trompes. Tu t'aventures sur un chemin qui te mènera à la mort. C'est l'erreur qu'a fait notre Ordre. Nous étions des centaines, voir plus de Jedi dans la Galaxie. Et aujourd'hui, nous avons été éradiqués par l'Empire et ceux qui le gouverne. Nous avons été faibles et ignorants. Aujourd'hui, tout est sur le point de changer. Nous allons renverser les choses à notre avantage. Rallie-toi à moi, novice. Je peux t'enseigner les voies de la Force. Et nous écraserons l'Empire comme un vulgaire insecte.

Loren ne ressentit aucun soulagement, ni confiance envers Mend. Comment pouvait-elle se fier à lui ?

\- Mike m'a dit que les Jedi ont pour tâche d'être les Gardiens de la paix et de la justice, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix glacial. Et vous, vous collaborez avec ce serpent de Janum et évincer Lorne, alors qu'il est destiné à être Roi ? Est-ce vraiment l'attitude d'un Jedi ? D'un Maître Jedi ?

\- Lorne n'est qu'un imbécile égoïste qui préfère préserver son sceptre et inculquer ses valeurs à son peuple. Janum recherche le pouvoir, tout comme moi. Rejoins-moi, mon enfant. Sois mon apprentie.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. Mike m'a dit que vous étiez fou…

\- Mike a passé des années à se cacher comme un misérable insecte pendant que l'Empire fait régner la haine et la terreur dans la Galaxie. Nous devons y mettre un terme. Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux. Tu souhaites la fin de l'Empire autant que moi.

L'adolescente se mit à foudroyer le vieil homme du regard.

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme. Vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, ajouta Mend avec un air narquois. Je lis en toi comme un livre. Nul besoin de voir ton esprit. Je ressens beaucoup de peine, de la souffrance… et même de la colère… Je ressens ta colère, novice. Et elle est très puissante. Tu ne pourras pas la lutter. Elle te mènera vers le Côté Obscur de la Force. Mais moi, je peux t'aider. Je serais un bon Maître.

\- Un bon Maître, j'en ai déjà un, rétorqua Loren, toujours le regard glacial. Et je ne me rallierai jamais à vous.

Mend l'examina encore quelques instants, puis secoua la tête. Alors qu'il tournait les talons, il appela deux gardes tranmooziens qui prirent Loren par le bras.

\- Emmenez-la ! Qu'elle rejoigne ses amis ! Janum décidera de son sort !

Sans ménagement, les deux gardes emportèrent Loren avec eux, la tirant par les bras. L'adolescente tenta de se défendre mais les tranmooziens avaient des fortes emprises.

* * *

Alec, Chewbacca et Lorne avaient été emmenés dans une sorte de cave aux parois constituées de blocs grossièrement assemblés et parcourus de profondes crevasses. Les os à demi rongés qui jonchaient le sol disaient assez le sort subi par les précédents occupants des lieux.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Alec en regardant autour de lui.

\- Dans la fosse aux nexus, dit Lorne avec un ton rempli d'effroi.

\- Des nexus ? s'exclama le jeune homme, affolé

Chewbacca poussa des aboiements inquiets.

Enfin, les gardes tranmooziens jetèrent Loren comme un paquet dans la cave, et refermèrent la porte métallique blindée.

Quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux, une grille de fer entièrement bloquée par Janum et ses gardes.

\- Bienvenue dans la fosse aux nexus, scanda Janum avec jubilation. Vous allez être le plat principal pour ces bêtes. Ils sont toujours affamés. J'aimerais bien assister à ce spectacle, mais j'ai un couronnement qui m'attend, donc, adieu.

Et il s'éloigna avec ses gardes.

Un ronflement se fit entendre, puis dans l'une des parois, un immense panneau se soulevait lentement.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout d'un coup, annonça Loren qui ne perdait pas de vue le panneau en train de se soulever.

Sous la paroi ouverte, quatre massives créatures féline en sortirent. Leur tête extraordinaire, moitié longue que le reste de leur corps, et percée d'une gueule garnie de crocs acérés, capable de trancher un humain en deux. Une crête de fourrure leur courait du crâne jusqu'à la croupe, se prolongeant en une queue fouettante.

\- Des nexus, donc, déclara Loren avec effroi en regardant les quatre créatures s'approcher d'eux.

 _Ces bestioles sont capables de déchiqueter un humain en morceaux,_ dit-elle dans ses pensées.

\- Janum a toujours aimé ces bestioles, fit Lorne en reculant.

Les nexus se mirent à courir vers les quatre condamnés, en rugissant. Aussitôt, Loren et Alec se réfugièrent vers la porte blindée, en attrapant des grands bâtons d'os se servant comme batte. Chewbacca en fit de même, et se prépara à attaquer.

Un nexu bondit sur Lorne, mais Loren fut plus rapide en utilisant la Force pour le repousser contre la paroi, et frappa un autre à coup d'os sur la tête. Chewbacca esquiva les griffes d'un nexu, et frappa la bête avec l'os sur la tête, en rugissant

Alec repoussa le nexu qui l'attaquait avec l'os qu'il tenait à la main. Mais ses gestes furent futiles face à la bête qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

\- J'aurais besoin d'aide pour maîtriser cette bestiole ! s'exclama-t-il.

Loren accourut et vint repousser la créature avec la Force. Elle sortit les deux seringues de drogue de Kyla qu'elle gardait dans sa poche et en sortit une. Elle fonça sur le nexu, et lui planta la seringue dans la tête, lui injectant le liquide verdâtre sur la bête.

 _Merci à Kyla pour sa drogue qui est aussi efficace sur les nexus !_

Elle vint voir Alec.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

Mais les trois autres nexus s'étaient relevés, plus furieux que jamais et fixèrent les quatre prisonniers en dévoilant leurs crocs. Loren constata qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule seringue de drogue. Insuffisante pour calmer les autres créatures félines.

\- Vous ne les repousserez pas avec ces os, annonça Lorne, recroquevillé contre un mur. Ça ne fait que les énerver encore plus !

Chewbacca brandit sa batte d'os en rugissant, voulant paraître menaçant.

Brusquement, la porte blindée s'ouvrit, dévoilant la silhouette de Mike Franz.

\- Sortez, vite !

Aussitôt, tous les quatre foncèrent à l'extérieur, en refermant la porte, piégeant ainsi les créatures dans la cave.

Loren s'arrêta net. Les autres firent de même, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Vous allez bien ? fit le Jedi en observant le groupe.

Chewbacca poussa des aboiements en levant le bras.

\- Merci ! s'exclama Alec, rassuré pour une fois.

\- Des sacrés bestioles ces nexus ! ajouta l'adolescente.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dis de rester au vaisseau, Loren, répliqua Mike d'une voix ferme.

\- Je sais… mais je ne pouvais pas rester à rien faire. Je devais faire quelque chose. J'ai dû sauver Chewbacca. (Elle lui montra le Wookie.) Kyla l'avait enlevée et j'ai du l'en sortir.

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre, fit le Prince avec un air agité. L'aube va bientôt se lever. Je dois impérativement me trouver à l'autel et être couronné avant Janum.

\- Dans ce cas, rendons-nous là-bas, déclara Mike.

\- Et c'est encore reparti, annonça Alec, un peu dépassé par les événements.

Loren espérait pouvoir parvenir à aider le Prince à être couronné Roi et stopper Janum et l'ancien maître de Mike. Cette aventure commençait à la dépasser. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à ça en arrivant sur Tranmooza.

 _Je suis ici parce que j'espérais retrouver ma mère. Et voilà que je suis en plein milieu d'un conflit atroce. Quelle en sera la suite ?_

Tous se mirent à quitter les lieux au pas de course.

* * *

 **Aimez-vous toujours l'évolution de _Loren_ ? J'espère l'avoir bien travaillé, comme à chaque fois. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai introduis le personnage de Chewbacca. Dans les prochains chapitres, je compte introduire Han Solo. Au départ, je n'avais pas prévu de les introduire. C'est le film Star Wars Le Réveil de la Force qui m'a convaincu de les ajouter à ma story.**

 **Que pensez-vous de Chewie dans mon chapitre ?**

 **À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous mes fidèles lecteurs, eh oui, je sais, une bien longue attente. J'avais perdu la motivation d'écrire, mais je tiens à finir cette story de Star Wars. C'est prévu !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre IX**

Au vaisseau-cargo de Loren Hawlker, se trouvaient Erin Tishan avec sa fille Rhina et les deux droïdes, Triple-but et R6-D2. Depuis le départ de Loren, tous étaient anxieux à l'exception de la fillette qui jouait à ses coloriages.

Les deux droïdes étaient réfugiés dans un coin, se discutant entre eux.

\- Vois-tu mon cher R6, fit le robot en levant les bras. Depuis le début, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette dangereuse aventure. Cette planète n'est pas faite pour nous. Si il est arrivé malheur à Maître Alec ou à Mademoiselle Loren. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

R6 laissa échapper un long gémissement plein d'empathie.

Erin se tenait près de la rampe baissée menant vers l'extérieur. Elle espérait plus que tout que Loren aille bien.

\- Maman, tu penses que Loren et Alec ont des problèmes ? demanda Rhina en levant la tête à ses coloriages.

\- Je ne sais pas, ma puce, répondit Erin avec un grand vide dans le cœur.

\- Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, souffla sa mère, d'une voix silencieuse.

Triple-but vint vers elle, s'approchant doucement.

\- Madame Erin, pensez-vous que nous devrions demander de l'aide ?

\- Et à qui, demander de l'aide ? Nous sommes sur une planète hostile avec en plus des chasseurs primes. Si nous lançons un appel à l'aide dans la Galaxie, l'Empire pourrait nous retrouver, et la situation ne ferait qu'empirer.

\- C'est déjà le cas, fit une grosse voix derrière elle.

Erin fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec tout un groupe de gardes tranmooziens qui brandirent leurs lances.

\- Oh seigneur ! s'écria Triple-but.

R6 poussa des gémissements d'affolement, et se retrouva encerclés par des tranmooziens. Rhina observa tout l'entourage avec inquiétude.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Erin avec un regard hostile.

\- Nous voulons que vous nous suivez et sans faire d'histoires, grommela le garde qui l'avait abordé.

Aussitôt, Erin, Rhina et les deux droïdes furent éjectés du vaisseau par les tranmooziens, les prenant par les bras. Deux gardes tiraient Triple-but, tandis que d'autres poussaient brutalement R6, l'obligeant à les suivre.

\- C'est une erreur, cher monsieur, scanda Triple-but d'une voix affolée. Une épouvantable erreur ! Je suis programmé pour le protocole ! Ne me pulvérisez pas, je vous en supplie !

\- Tais-toi, Triple-but ! lança Erin, alors qu'elle se faisait emmener par deux gardes tranmooziens.

* * *

À l'intérieur du vaisseau de Kyla, la chasseuse de primes faisait tout pour sortir de la cage dans laquelle elle était enfermée. À travers les barreaux, elle parvint à attraper un blaster et s'empressa de tirer sur la porte de la cage, l'ouvrant expressément.

Enfin libre, Kyla rugit de rage. Sa haine envers Loren Hawlker était grande. Une si forte chasseuse de primes battue par une gamine et un Wookie ? Elle n'allait pas laisser courir cela, sans réagir !

\- Vous allez tous payer !

* * *

Le palais grouillait de gardes Tranmooziens à la solde du conseiller Janum. Loren et son groupe les évitèrent de justesse, mais il semblait y en avoir toujours plus.

\- Nous perdons un temps précieux ! cria Lorne quand ils rencontrèrent d'autres ennemis au détour d'un couloir.

Chewbacca rugit, attrapa un garde Tranmoozien par le corps et le jeta à terre. Tandis que d'autres gardes arrivèrent.

\- Il nous faut un autre passage ! répliqua Mike.

Le futur souverain trouva une cage d'escalier pouvant monter dans le palais.

\- On peut atteindre la salle du trône par là ! fit Lorne.

* * *

Dans l'immense salle du trône, Janum, entouré de Roden Mend et de quelques gardes, sourit quand il vint se poser devant un prêtre tranmoozien. Il se saisit du sceptre et se prosterna devant le trône.

\- Je me tiens devant toi, Ô Grand Prêtre de Tranmooza, se proclama-t-il. Je suis prêt à accomplir mon devoir envers mon peuple !

La porte se rouvrit. Lorne apparut, suivie de Loren, Mike, Alec et Chewbacca, au grand dam du conseiller.

\- Ce trône ne t'appartient pas, misérable vermine ! cria Lorne.

Janum rugit de rage. Le prêtre, bouche bée, contempla la scène, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Encore toi ! (Il s'adressa à ses gardes.) Tuez-les tous !

Mike dégaina son sabre laser et fit jaillir sa lame verte. Mend activa la lame violette de son sabre.

Lorne et Chewbacca se débarrassèrent des gardes qui les entouraient et en profitèrent pour récupérer des armes. Loren et Alec restèrent en retrait, tandis que Mike repoussa les décharges des blasters des gardes, avec la lame de son sabre.

Ce fut alors que Mend se posta devant son ancien élève, brandissant sa lame devant lui.

\- Tes piètres efforts n'empêcheront pas l'inévitable, fit-il en jubilant. Ne sens-tu pas la victoire arriver à notre porte ?

\- C'est la folie que je perçois en vous, répondit Mike.

Mend sourit et para le premier coup avec une facilité déconcertante. Il évita de même le deuxième et le troisième, sans donner l'impression de bouger.

\- La folie, vraiment, railla-t-il. Alors, achève-moi, mon ancien apprenti ! Je souffre trop !

Mike inspira profondément, raffermit sa prise sur le sabre laser et repartit à l'assaut. Surpris par la férocité de son attaque, Mend perdit du terrain. Un court instant, Mike se dit qu'il était peut-être capable de le vaincre. Mais même en puisant dans la Force, il était trop las pour continuer longtemps à ce rythme. Le vieux Maître déchu avait repris l'avantage.

De son côté, Lorne s'était débarrassé des gardes qui l'entouraient et fonça vers Janum.

\- Rends-moi ce sceptre ! vociféra-t-il, le visage rempli de fureur.

\- Viens le prendre, alors ! railla le conseiller Tranmoozien.

Tous deux se jetèrent dans un corps à corps. Lorne envoya un coup de poing dans la figure de Janum, ce dernier perdit le sceptre doré qui tomba au sol.

Voyant une opportunité de récupérer le sceptre, Loren fonça pour attraper le bâton en or.

\- Loren, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? intervint Alec, qui lui courut après.

\- Faut récupérer le sceptre et faire de Lorne le roi de Tranmooza, hurla l'adolescente.

La jeune femme esquiva les gardes, se laissa glisser au sol et attrapa au passage le sceptre doré. Toute fière, elle se leva en brandissant la relique.

Janum se débarrassa du futur roi en le jetant au sol comme un vulgaire paquet et grogna de rage à la vue du sceptre entre les mains de Loren.

\- Lâche ce sceptre, sale gamine ! rugit-il, le regard féroce.

\- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! répliqua l'adolescente, d'un ton déterminé.

\- Gardes, emparez-vous d'elle ! ordonna le conseiller Tranmoozien.

\- Viens, Loren ! hurla Alec, en prenant son amie par le bras.

Tous les deux prirent la fuite, tandis que des gardes les poursuivirent.

En voyant que Mike faiblissait, Mend attaqua avec une vigueur renouvelée. Il se déplaçait en économisant ses mouvements, mais avec une grande élégance, et son sabre laser semblait s'être démultiplié.

Mike manqua son coup, et la lame de son ancien Maître lui dévora l'épaule. Ses gestes s'en trouvèrent ralentis : Mend en profita pour lui entailler la cuisse.

Sa jambe le lâcha, et Mike s'effondra contre le mur tandis que son sabre laser glissait sur le sol.

\- Tu as bien combattu Mike, et c'est pourquoi je refuse de te tuer. Tu as été mon apprenti pendant longtemps, et j'espère pouvoir te convaincre que j'ai raison et qu'ensemble nous anéantirons les Sith avec le sceptre de Tranmooza.

\- Vous ne faites que courir à votre perte, feula Mike.

* * *

Dans les couloirs du palais, Loren et Alec coururent sans s'arrêter. Une dizaine de gardes les poursuivaient. Alors qu'ils venaient de franchir une nouvelle salle, ils tombèrent sur une escouade de gardes tranmooziens qui retenaient Erin, sa fille et les deux droïdes.

Erin tentait d'attraper la main de sa fille, retenue par un garde.

\- Erin ! Rhina ! s'écria Loren.

Ce fut alors que Janum les rejoignit le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est la fin du voyage pour vous, railla-t-il avec un rictus malfaisant. Je détiens vos amis ! Maintenant, donnez-moi le sceptre et j'épargnerai leurs vies. Sinon…

Il fit signe à ses gardes, aussitôt ces derniers menacèrent leurs captifs avec des lances.

\- Oh seigneur ! se lamenta Triple-but, je savais bien que ça allait mal se terminer !

Dépassée et complètement désespérée, Loren regarda Alec, qui était aussi impuissant qu'elle, et ses amis en danger. Elle se tourna vers Mend qui venait d'arriver. Il se joignit au conseiller avec un regard de détermination.

\- Vous êtes un Jedi ! répliqua Loren, le suppliant presque. Comment pouvez-vous laisser une telle situation arriver ? Vous avez été le maître de Mike et…

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que les Jedi n'existent plus, mon enfant, déclara Mend d'un ton solennel. Les temps changent. Maintenant, donne-lui le sceptre !

\- Non !

Tous se retournèrent pour apercevoir Lorne, entouré de gardes, arriver vers ses ennemis.

\- Surtout, ne lui donnez pas le sceptre ! Jamais ! s'écria-t-il.

\- C'est inutile, Lorne, tu es perdu ! railla Janum.

Puis, il se retourna à nouveau vers Loren.

\- Donne-moi le sceptre, ou tes amis sont morts, répliqua-t-il avec un regard de rage.

\- Loren, je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, murmura Alec, il faut lui obéir.

Loren, ne voulant pas perdre ses proches, voulait abdiquer, pourtant quelque chose en elle lui disait de ne pas abandonner la relique doré. Elle se sentit apaisée, confiante.

 _Serait-ce la Force qui me donne cette confiance et l'intuition que tout se passera bien ? Ou bien… Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Ce fut alors que le sceptre parut s'illuminer. Il dégagea une magnifique lumière dorée qui éclaira toute la pièce, à la grande surprise de tous. Loren regarda la relique entre ses mains qui ne cessait de s'illuminer, complètement abasourdie.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Dément ! s'exclama Alec, qui ne quittait pas des yeux toute la scène.

Lorne parut émerveillé, tandis que Janum était horrifié.

\- Non, c'est impossible ! Le sceptre ne peut pas obéir à une gamine qui n'est même pas Tranmoozienne ! C'est impossible !

Soudain, le sceptre illuminé se mit à tirer une lumière brillante qui frappa les gardes qui retenaient captifs Erin, Rhina et les deux droïdes. Libérée, Erin emporta sa petite fille, loin du combat, avec les deux machines sur ses talons.

\- C'en est assez ! déclara Mend. Il faut en finir.

Le vieux Maître brandit sa main vers Loren et le sceptre. L'adolescente sentit une Force voulant attraper la relique mais Loren était bien déterminée à se défendre. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux sceptre, résistant aux pouvoirs de l'ancien Jedi.

Abasourdi, Mend usa de toute sa puissance pour faire appel à la Force et faire venir le sceptre, mais il resta entre les mains de Loren.

\- C'est impossible ! s'écria-t-il, abasourdi. Comment peux-tu me résister ?

Une lumière brillante à nouveau du sceptre, et frappa Mend, au ventre, le propulsant en arrière. Il y perdit son sabre. Le vieux Maître tomba au sol.

Profitant de son répit, Loren courut vers Janum, quand une silhouette tomba sur elle, lâchant ainsi le sceptre doré. Kyla, la chasseuse de primes, était arrivée dans la grande salle Tranmoozienne. Loren réussit à se relever à demi avant qu'elle ne lui lança un nouveau coup de pied. Elle fonça sur elle, telle une tigresse et lui emprisonna le thorax entre ses jambes, lui coupant le souffle et l'enserrant dans un étau affreusement douloureux.

\- Cette fois, belle blonde, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Tu vas regretter de t'en être prise à moi ! Personne ne me résiste !

Cette fois, Loren sentit qu'elle la tenait. Kyla allait la broyer et, tout en cherchant son souffle, elle se dit que ses os allaient craquer d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Loren !

Alec s'était jeté sur elle et tentait de l'arracher de Loren. Kyla l'écarta d'un bras en beuglant :

\- Toi, attends ton tour, petit morveux !

Elle repoussa Alec en donnant un coup de visage en plein dans sa figure.

Janum courut rattraper le sceptre, qui était au sol, toujours brillant comme de l'or d'une lumière étincelante. Mais quand il toucha la relique avec la paume de sa main, il sentit une brûlure lui ronger la peau de son appui.

Loren, qui s'était parvenue à se dégager de son agresseur féminin, s'était relevée en rugissant de rage et fonça vers la chasseuse. Toutes deux tombèrent au sol, en s'infligeant des coups sur tout leurs corps. Chacune des deux tentaient à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Alec intervint et tenta de s'emparer de Kyla par le corps. Profitant de son champ libre, Loren sortit une seringue de drogue et l'administra en plein dans la gorge de la chasseuse de primes. Celle-ci poussa un cri de douleur et regarda Loren avec choc et stupéfaction, tandis que le liquide de la seringue s'injecta dans son cou.

\- Et si tu goûtais un peu à ton médicament, pauvre fille ? dit Loren avec satisfaction.

La chasseuse de primes s'écroula en suffoquant, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

\- Nous sommes quittes, désormais, répliqua l'adolescente en jetant un regard sombre au corps inerte de la chasseuse.

Plus loin, Janum frottait sa main brûlée, tout en tentant de récupérer la relique dorée. Mais alors qu'il s'était approché, il tomba sur Chewbacca, lui bloquant le passage avec un grognement rauque.

Lorne courut rejoindre les deux adolescents.

\- C'est l'heure de mon couronnement !

Loren ramassa le sceptre, qui cessa de briller aussitôt, et le remit au souverain de Tranmooza.

\- Il est tout à vous ! déclara-t-elle en s'inclinant devant Lorne.

Alors que ce dernier voulut prendre le bâton sacré, une main vint s'en emparer. Mend les avait rejoint au pas de course, et tenait la relique dans sa main.

\- Le sceptre est à moi ! déclara-t-il, d'une voix hystérique, il semblait perdu dans sa folie.

\- Ce sceptre ne peut pas vous obéir, Mend, fit Lorne en jetant un regard sombre au vieux Jedi. Il n'obéit qu'au roi de Tranmooza !

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce sceptre m'appartient et je vais changer la Galaxie à tout jamais ! Un nouveau règne va venir ! L'Empire sera écrasé et nous serons les vainqueurs !

Mike avait rejoint le groupe dans l'immense salle, et contempla avec horreur son ancien Maître détenant le sceptre et hurler comme un fou. Il marchait en boitant vers son ancien maître.

\- Roden ! Je vous en conjure, cessez cette folie une bonne fois pour toutes ! Vous n'êtes plus vous-même ! hurla-t-il.

\- C'est trop tard, Mike ! C'est trop tard ! Je sens déjà son pouvoir !

Le sceptre se mit à briller à nouveau dans la main de Mend. Loren et Alec parurent inquiets, tandis que Lorne s'avança tout doucement vers le vieux Jedi, le regard déterminé.

\- Comme je l'ai dis, le sceptre n'obéit qu'au Roi de Tranmooza. Et ce Roi, ce n'est pas vous !

Ce fut alors que quelque chose d'encore plus incroyable se produisit. Mend sentit ses mains se figer. Aussitôt, son sourire de triomphe s'effaça et parut choqué. Ses bras se mirent à se durcir. Ensuite, son torse, ses jambes... tout son corps se métamorphosa en pierre. Mend poussa un hurlement terrifié et enfin, son visage se changea en pierre.

Le sceptre cessa de briller et tomba au sol. Désormais, Roden Mend était devenu une grande statue de pierre dans une position choquante, le regard horrifié, à la grande stupéfaction de tous, excepté Lorne.

Mike s'approcha de la statue de Mend, avec étonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Loren, choquée. Il est.. Il est... en pierre ?

\- Comme je l'ai dis, le sceptre ne peut qu'obéir seulement à un souverain de Tranmooza, expliqua Lorne. Et il punit ceux qui veulent l'utiliser à mauvais escient.

Mike regarda son ancien maître devenu figé dans la pierre, avant de rétorquer d'un ton solennel :

\- J'espère que vous trouverez la lumière dans la Force. Puisse-t-elle vous guider vers le chemin de la raison, Maître Roden Mend.

\- Mais... je ne comprends pas, bredouilla l'adolescente. Pourquoi il s'est illuminé quand je l'ai eu dans mes mains ? Et pourquoi il a riposté aux gardes ?

Lorne eut un sourire jovial, avant de répondre :

\- Parce qu'il a senti votre bon cœur. Vous vouliez le prendre seulement pour me le transmettre et non pas pour vous en servir. C'est sa façon à lui de me protéger et de me servir.

Il ramassa son sceptre et le brandit au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Il est temps à présent que je devienne Roi !

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Lorne se dressa, fièrement au Palais de Tranmooza, aux yeux de son peuple. Désormais, il était devenu Roi. La planète connaîtrait une nouvelle prospérité. Il était entouré de ses nouveaux amis : Loren, Alec, Mike et Erin. Il leur avait annoncé que son peuple était reconnaissant pour les efforts qu'ils avaient fais pour le sauver. Mike s'était remis de sa blessure à la cuisse.

Janum avait été emprisonné, de même pour Kyla, jetée dans un cachot dans les souterrains du Palais.

Après avoir prononcé un discours devant son peuple, il se tourna vers Loren et Mike. Alec s'était également joint à eux.

\- Vous êtes les bienvenus pour rester sur Tranmooza, leur annonça-t-il. Vous avez gagné le respect et la gratitude de mon peuple et de moi-même.

Mike inclina la tête, jovial. Loren était comblée. Désormais, ni elle, ni ses amis n'auraient à fuir dans l'espace pour échapper. Ils avaient finalement trouvés un terrain neutre, tranquille et paisible pour y vivre. Et en plus, Alec vivrait enfin dans une vraie maison.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur, Votre Grâce, répliqua-t-il.

\- Pas de formalités entre nous, appelez-moi Lorne. Vous êtes mes amis.

\- Comme bon vous semblera, Lorne, répondit Mike.

Loren était ravie d'avoir pu sauver un couronnement. Elle était enfin prête à retrouver sa mère. Seulement, elle craignait d'être malpolie de lui demander des nouvelles de sa génitrice. Mais Mike semblait avoir compris ses tourments.

\- Lorne, ma jeune apprentie aurait quelque chose à vous demander.

\- Je vous écoute, Loren, fit Lorne, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

L'adolescente hésita un peu avant de répondre :

\- Je me demandais si vous ne connaîtriez pas quelqu'un du nom de Jamiia Wamber. On m'a dit que je la trouverai ici. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

Lorne parut surpris, avant de rétorquer :

\- Effectivement, je connais Jamiia Wamber. Elle m'est venue en aide avant votre arrivée.

\- Vous savez où elle est ? demanda Loren sur un ton de jubilation.

Le Roi de Tranmooza ferma les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait supporter de voir sa réaction au prochain mot qu'il prononcerait.

\- Elle est partie.

\- Partie ? répéta Loren comme en écho, sa joie la quittant brusquement. Comment ça elle est partie ?

\- Elle était venue se réfugier sur ma planète pour échapper à une sorte de gang qui lui devait de l'argent. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard. Janum tentait de me détruire avec ce Roden Mend à ses côtés. Jamiia m'a aidé à me mettre à l'abri dans la forêt. Elle m'a dit d'y rester jusqu'à mon couronnement. Elle ne voulait pas me mettre plus en danger, alors elle a quittée Tranmooza. Mais j'ignore où elle est allée. Et... je pense que vous avez du vous croiser, parce qu'elle est partie au moment où vous êtes arrivée.

Mike parut suspicieux, tandis que Loren faisait une moue, dégoûtée. Tous ces risques et périls qu'elle venait de traverser... pour obtenir aucun résultat. Sa mère ne se trouvait plus ici.

Alec s'écria, comme si il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose :

\- Loren, tu te rappelles du vaisseau qui a failli nous rentrer dedans, quand nous sommes arrivés ?

\- Je m'en rappelle, répondit Mike, et j'avais un drôle de pressentiment. C'était certainement ta mère qui quittait Tranmooza.

Loren se souvenait : en arrivant sur Tranmooza, ils avaient failli être percutés par un long vaisseau noir qui avait quitté la planète à toute allure. Cela devait être sa mère. Elle était passée si près. Tellement près.

L'adolescente ressentit une profonde déception en elle. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien. Aucun indice pour retrouver sa mère. Plus rien.

Un doux grognement la fit sortir de ses pensées. Chewbacca s'était joint à elle. Loren se souvint qu'elle lui avait promis qu'elle le ramènerait à son ami. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant :

\- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, Chewie. Je vais te ramener à ton ami, comme promis.

\- De quoi tu parles, Loren ? demanda Mike en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Chewbacca a été enlevé par Kyla, et quand je l'ai délivré, il m'a dit qu'il a été séparé de son ami. Et je lui avais promis que je l'aiderais à le retrouver (Elle se tourna vers le Wookie.) Tu sais sur quelle planète il pourrait être ?

Chewbacca répondit par une série de gémissements. Il savait où était son ami.

\- Parfait, répondit Loren. Alors, allons le trouver.

\- Je pars avec vous, déclara Mike. Tu auras besoin de moi. Et je suis ton Maître, ne l'oublie pas.

Mike était soulagé de voir que Loren gardait toujours sa générosité ancrée en elle, malgré les circonstances. Il n'était pas certain que les effets de la drogue expérimentale qu'avait souffert Loren s'étaient estompés. Il était convaincue que son élève garderait encore des séquelles, mais il serait là pour elle. Il l'empêcherait de sombrer. Pour lui, pour Jamiia et pour la Force.

* * *

 **May The Force Be With You! Han Solo serait au prochain chapitre ! Je vais tout faire pour que le prochain chapitre n'arrive pas trop tard, à bientôt ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**


	10. Chapter 10

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Bonne année, meilleures vœux et bonne santé, surtout ! Ce long chapitre n'a pas été simple à écrire, mais j'y suis enfin arrivé.**

 **Merci à Doc Junior pour ses reviews et également pour sa superbe fanstory ! Cela me touche énormément d'avoir un lecteur fidèle !**

 **Quelqu'un a mis comme review, ceci : "** **C'est un bon début, toutefois ça ressemble beaucoup trop à l'épisode IV et VII. Loren qui est attirée par le sabre comme Rey sur Takodana. Elle sait également piloter et est douée avec la mécanique, possède un droïde astromech."**

 **Alors je tiens à clarifier certaines choses : à propos du chapitre où Loren découvre son sabre-laser, je n'ai en AUCUN CAS copié sur Rey, car à l'époque où j'ai écris ce chapitre, Star Wars le Réveil de la Force n'était pas encore sorti, donc, je n'ai pas du tout copié sur Rey, même si c'est presque similaire. Et c'est la stricte vérité.**

 **Voilà, sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre X**

Dans le cockpit de son vaisseau, Loren Hawlker méditait sur ce qui venait de se passer. Le jour s'était levé depuis longtemps sur Tranmooza. Il y faisait un beau ciel bleu. Après la cérémonie du Roi, l'adolescente s'était empressée de réparer son transport spatial pour pouvoir partir rechercher l'ami du Wookie Chewbacca. Désormais, le regard assailli de questions, Loren regardait par de-là le cockpit. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle était si près de revoir sa mère. Depuis qu'elle avait posée le pied sur Tranmooza, elle avait dû affronter une redoutable bande de mercenaires, dont l'un d'eux l'avait injecté une drogue expérimentale, et des tranmooziens hostiles, sans oublier un ancien Jedi déchu. Et au final, pour rien...

 _Comment vais-je retrouver ma mère, maintenant ? Quelle direction prendre ? Où aller ? Où es-tu, Maman ?_

 _ **Pourquoi te torturer l'esprit ?**_ fit une voix dans sa tête, une voix tout sauf agréable.

Loren fit volte-face pour apercevoir, à son comble son double diabolique assise à la place du copilote. Encore une illusion dû aux effets de la drogue expérimentale. L'adolescente détourna le regard avec dédain.

\- _**Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu penses à ta pauvre Maman ?**_ scanda-t-elle avec un rictus.

\- Vire de mon cockpit ! lança Loren sans la regarder. Tu n'existes pas, tu n'es qu'une illusion ! Sors de ma tête !

\- _**Oh Loren, c'est pas très gentil de parler comme ça à sa moitié. Je suis ta lumière vers l'obscurité. Pourquoi t'enquiquiner avec une mère qui ne veut rien à voir à faire avec toi ?**_

\- Tais-toi ! Tu m'empêches de réfléchir !

La Loren maléfique se mit alors à ricaner, comme si elle venait d'entendre une plaisanterie particulièrement amusante.

\- _**Tu réfléchis, maintenant ? C'est une grande première, ça ! T'es une marrante, Loren ! Les Banthas vont se mettre à parcourir l'espace ! Et les Impériaux vont devenir pacifistes !**_

\- Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Pourquoi tu me harcèles ? Tu n'es même pas réelle !

\- _**Je suis réelle pour toi, pas pour les autres. Tu peux me faire taire autant que tu veux, je n'irai nulle part. Et c'est un pied d'enfer pour moi de te tourmenter.**_

À bout de nerfs, Loren se décida à regarder son double maléfique dans les yeux.

\- Fous-moi la paix ! tonna-t-elle avec agressivité.

\- _**Depuis quand tu réfléchis, petite ? En ce moment, tu ne fais que créer des problèmes. D'abord, tu te tracasses pour une stupide plate-forme sans intérêt, ce qui a conduit à la mort de ton pauvre Papa...**_

\- Ça suffit !

\- _**Et ensuite, tu te lances sur les traces de ta Maman, mais tu ne fais que mettre en danger tes proches. Ça te mènera loin tout ça.**_

\- J'ai dis : ça suffit ! s'écria Loren, hurlant presque.

\- _**Admets-le, ta Maman ne veut pas de toi ! Elle n'en a rien à faire de toi ! La preuve, elle t'a laissée tomber, ton Papa et toi ! Elle a foutue le camp dés le berceau. Tu n'existes pas pour elle. Dans le cas contraire, elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé...**_

\- Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, tu m'énerves ! s'exclama Loren, hors d'elle.

\- _**De la colère, j'aime mieux ça !**_ répliqua la Loren maléfique avec jubilation. _**Exactement ce que je voulais...**_

\- Loren, tout va bien ? fit une voix derrière elle.

L'adolescente se retourna pour voir Alec la retrouver dans le cockpit. Choquée, son regard alla vers lui, et se tourna vers le siège du copilote vide. Sa jumelle diabolique n'était plus là.

\- Je t'ai entendue crier, dit Alec avec un air soucieux. Tout va bien ?

Loren reprit constance et se calma. Elle n'avait pas besoin que son meilleur ami la prenne pour folle.

\- Je vais bien, Alec.

\- Tu parlais à qui ?

\- Personne... juste à moi-même... je réfléchissais à pleins de choses. On est parés pour le décollage ?

\- Oui, Chewie vient juste de terminer les préparatifs pour qu'on décolle.

\- T'es sûr de vouloir venir avec nous ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé.

\- T'es ma meilleure amie, Loren. Je ne veux surtout pas te perdre.

L'adolescente était touchée par ce compliment. Alec était vraiment quelqu'un de fidèle. Compte tenu de tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui motivait le jeune homme. Alec était quelqu'un d'assez débrouillard et consciencieux.

\- Je suis désolé que ta mère ne soit plus ici, ajouta-t-il avec peine. Je sais ce que c'est d'être séparé de sa mère. Je ne veux pas que tu subisses la même chose.

\- Merci, t'es chic.

Le garçon lui sourit et quitta le cockpit. Puis vint Chewbacca qui lança quelques gémissements à l'adolescente. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Tu veux être mon copilote ? Avec plaisir, Chewie. Installe-toi.

Le Wookie s'installa à côté de Loren aux commandes du vaisseau, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Loren examina une dernière fois le tableau de bord pour s'assurer qu'elle savait où tout se trouvait. Elle laissa ses doigts pianoter les commandes. Chewbacca fit de même en lui adressant un grognement approbateur.

Le vaisseau-cargo s'éleva dans les airs.

* * *

Durant le voyage dans l'hyper-espace, Loren et Chewbacca se faisaient connaissance. Le Wookie lui racontait sa ancienne vie sur sa planète natale Kashyyk, qui était tombée aux mains des Impériaux. Comment il avait survécu aux camps d'esclaves Wookies.

\- C'est affreux, ce que tu racontes, commenta Loren.

Le Wookie répondit par une série de gémissements.

\- Moi, en tout cas, je sais ce que c'est de vivre dans un système contrôlé par l'Empire. Ma planète Northal en est sous leur joug. Mes amis et moi avons du quitter la planète en toute hâte... J'essaye de retrouver ma mère. J'avais une piste sérieuse qui m'a conduit sur Tranmooza, mais... elle n'est plus là. Et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où elle est.

Chewbacca émit une réponse gutturale, en hochant la tête. Loren essaya de sourire, mais échoua lamentablement.

\- Tu as raison, il ne faut pas désespérer. Un jour, je retrouverai ma mère. Mais... j'ignore comment.

La créature poilue sonda son regard et grogna doucement. Elle releva la tête d'un bond, visiblement gênée par la question.

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne pleure pas, juste une poussière dans l'œil.

Elle se frotta dans l'œil, avant de se consacrer dans l'étude du tableau de bord. Puis, elle se décida à changer de sujet :

\- Ton ami... il doit être quelqu'un de formidable pour que tu le recherches. Tu m'as dit qu'il était contrebandier ?

Chewbacca poussa une sorte d'aboiement en hochant la tête.

\- Et il t'a sauvé la vie, une fois ? Merveilleux. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir en vrai un Wookie. Mon père était technicien sur les engins spatiaux, et au cours de ses voyages, il a rencontrés beaucoup de tes semblables. C'est lui qui m'a appris à comprendre ta langue. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là pour te connaître...

Les pensées de Loren tournèrent au brouillard. Parler de son père lui causait un immense chagrin. La réalité de sa mort refit surface.

\- Si seulement je ne m'étais pas acharnée à sauver cette plate-forme... il serait encore là... j'ai perdu mon père. Et je veux retrouver ma mère.

Le Wookie posa son bras poilu sur l'épaule de l'adolescente en marmonnant des aboiements doux.

\- Je te remercie, Chewie. T'es vraiment sympathique comme copilote, on te l'a déjà dit ?

La créature approuva en hochant la tête.

Alors qu'elle se replongeait dans ses pensées, Loren entendit à nouveau, avec grand horreur, son double maléfique ricaner derrière son siège de pilote.

\- _**Mais vas-y, Loren ! Raconte ta vie à cette bestiole poilue. Raconte-lui comment ton Papa est mort... Mort ! Mort ! Mort par ta faute ! Qui sait, peut-être que ta nouvelle destination va mettre à nouveau tes amis en danger !**_

Avec dégoût, l'adolescente se décida à l'ignorer, ne voulant pas passer pour une folle, si les autres la voyaient parler toute seule. Son regard plongea dans le grand hublot observant le vide de l'hyper-espace.

\- _**Hou-hou ! Je suis là, Loren. Je suis ta part d'ombre. Je veux simplement faire copine avec toi ! Loren ! Loren !**_

Ne pouvant plus supporter les ricanements sinistres de sa jumelle diabolique, Loren se leva de son siège.

\- Tu m'excuses, Chewie, faut que je m'absente.

Et elle quitta le cockpit, avec son sosie maléfique sur les talons, qui continuait à ricaner derrière son dos.

\- _**Tu peux toujours m'ignorer, je continuerai à rester près de toi. Et je ne vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle. Je te donne un mois avant que tu deviennes complètement folle ! Ah, ah, ah ! Sacré Loren ! Oublie ta mère et tes proches, et laisse-toi guider par moi ! Je suis ton amie, et la seule qui te veut du bien !**_

N'y tenant plus, l'adolescente, une fois loin du cockpit, se retourna pour faire face à son double, en serrant les dents et en parlant à voix basse.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu n'es pas réelle ! Tu n'es qu'une hallucination à cause de la drogue de Kyla ! Dégage de ma tête !

La Loren maléfique mit son doigt près de son oreille, faisant mine d'être sourde, avec un air d'amusement.

\- _**Tu peux parler plus fort ? Je n'ai rien entendue de ce que tu viens de dire !**_

\- Sors de ma tête ! Tu n'es pas réelle !

\- _**Je n'entends toujours rien...**_

\- **SORS DE MA TÊTE !** hurla Loren, au bout de ses nerfs.

\- Loren ?

Quand elle se retourna, ce fut pour découvrir Mike, qui la regardait avec un air soucieux. Loren s'aperçut que son double avait disparu, et tâcha de se calmer.

\- J'aimerais savoir comment tu vas. Et par là je veux dire : comment tu vas réellement. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe, et ce n'est pas seulement le fait que ta mère ne soit plus à Tranmooza. Je n'ai pas besoin de la Force pour voir que tu es troublée par quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Loren ?

\- Je... commença l'adolescente sans pouvoir continuer face au regard inquisiteur de Mike.

Depuis la mort de son père, elle voulait rester forte pour ses amis. Elle avait quitté Northal dans le but de sauver elle et ses proches des griffes de l'Empire. Pour ensuite aller sur Tranmooza rechercher sa mère, mais elle avait indirectement mis sa propre vie et celles des autres en danger. Elle avait beau avoir survécue à la drogue de Kyla, les effets secondaires étaient toujours là.

Elle finit par admettre en hochant la tête :

\- Je ne vais pas très bien, Mike.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop te confier et que tu veux toujours avoir l'air d'être forte mais je vois bien que cela te ronge. Tu retiens tout cela à l'intérieur et cela te mine, peut-être qu'en parler pourrait te faire du bien. On a tous besoin à un moment de se confier à quelqu'un et de laisser tout cela ressortir sinon on risque de succomber à nos démons intérieurs, crois moi c'est quelque chose que je connais, et si tu souhaites en parler je suis prêt à t'écouter.

Loren resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, indécise, puis elle se mit à parler :

\- Mon père est mort... j'apprends en même temps que ma mère se trouve quelque part dans cette Galaxie... je nous ai mis en danger à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'on a quittés Northal. D'abord avec les pirates, et ensuite Tranmooza. Je m'en veux terriblement. J'ai été égoïste. Et on a failli y passer à cause de moi.

Elle s'attendait à des remontrances de la part de son Maître Jedi, mais le vieil homme resta compatissant.

\- Je trouve qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sorti. Si il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est qu'on ne peut jamais prévoir l'imprévisible. L'avenir est fluide, et elle est toujours en mouvement.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça... Kyla m'a injectée cette... drogue expérimentale, qui m'a fait délirer. Et... je crois que je ne m'en suis pas tout à fait remise. Je sens encore les effets de cette chose.

Mike fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment tu la ressens ?

\- Une hallucination... qui cherche à me rendre folle, qui cherche... à me transformer en autre chose.

Mike parut dubitatif avant de répondre.

\- On dirait que cette drogue a affecté ton lien psychique avec la Force. Elle t'a fait découvrir la tentation du Côté Obscur de la Force.

\- Je ne sais pas comment me débarrasser de cette chose irréelle ?

\- Détends-toi, Loren. Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler. Être un Jedi, c'est savoir combattre les Ténèbres. Les plus grandes batailles peuvent être menées sans être vues dans l'esprit... et dans le cœur, ces épreuves que tu affrontes te rendent plus fortes. Tu ne devrais pas te juger trop sévèrement. Car tu es avant tout un être humain. Et ça, tu ne dois jamais l'oublier. Je t'ai promis de te guider à travers l'obscurité et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Avec mon aide, tu apprendras à ne faire qu'un avec la Force. Reste calme et passif. Et cette tentation que tu ressens s'épanouira, tu verras.

Loren hocha la tête tout en méditant les paroles de Mike.

\- Pourquoi, Mike ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux faire de moi un Jedi ? Je vois bien que ce n'est pas uniquement pour m'aider à retrouver ma mère. Je crois qu'il y a autre chose.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Tranmooza, le vieux Maître eut un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu commences déjà à raisonner comme un Jedi. Et pour te répondre... bien que l'Empire contrôle la Galaxie et que notre Ordre a été réduit à néant, je continue à croire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour les Jedi dans cet univers. Car il existe dans cette Galaxie, des milliers d'êtres vivants sensibles à la Force. Et je reste convaincu que tant qu'il restera des Jedi, il y a toujours de l'espoir pour nous, même si les circonstances ne sont pas favorables.

\- T'en es sûre ?

\- Absolument sûr. C'est mon intuition qui me le dit. Et c'est ça qui m'aide à passer outre.

Loren hocha la tête, avant de se tourner vers le cockpit où elle pouvait voir Chewbacca, occupé à son siège de copilote.

\- J'ai promis à Chewie de le ramener à son ami. J'espère ne pas encore nous mettre en danger.

\- Détends-toi, fit le Jedi en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. Comme je te l'ai dis, reste calme et patience. Chaque chose en son temps. Et puis... je suis venu pour ça.

Cette nouvelle détendit Loren. Avec son maître à ses côtés, elle se sentait en sécurité. Puis, elle repensa à ce qui s'était produit sur Tranmooza avec Roden Mend. L'ancien Maître de Mike.

\- Je suis désolée pour ton Maître, dit-elle.

Mais le Jedi ne semblait pas particulièrement bouleversé.

\- Ce n'était pas mon Maître. Celui que nous avons vu sur Tranmooza, c'était une autre personne. Roden Mend s'en allé dés l'instant où l'Empire est apparu. Mend a sombré dans la folie, et s'est lancé à la recherche du sceptre de Tranmooza. Lorne m'a raconté qu'il l'avait approché dans le but de lui soutirer le sceptre. Comme le prince lui a refusé, il s'était associé avec Janum, dans l'espoir d'obtenir le sceptre et d'en devenir le possesseur. Et ta mère a pu protéger Lorne et l'a aidé à se cacher dans la forêt.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Loren, curieuse.

\- C'est Lorne qui me l'a dit, répondit le Jedi en souriant doucement.

Mike tendit quelque chose à l'adolescente.

\- Sinon, je crois que tu as perdu ça.

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillèrent en voyant le sabre laser de sa mère dans les mains de Mike.

\- Je croyais l'avoir perdu quand Kyla m'a attaqué.

\- Évite de le perdre à nouveau, répondit Mike avec sagesse. Le sabre d'un Jedi est son bien le plus précieux, et c'est ce qui le garde en vie.

\- Faudrait déjà que j'arrive à ne plus me mettre en danger, répondit Loren en prenant son sabre.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, un petit clignotant s'était allumé à l'autre bout de la cabine. Chewbacca le remarqua et l'appela.

L'adolescente s'en alla vers le poste de commande.

\- On arrive à destination, annonça-t-elle. Chewie, on va retrouver ton ami.

Le Wookie répondit par une salve de grognements.

\- On approche de Nar Shaddaa. Là où Chewie a vu son ami pour la dernière fois.

Le vieux Maître Jedi les rejoignit dans le cockpit, suivi d'Alec, qui scrutait la planète avec curiosité.

\- Nar Shadddaa, communément appelé la lune des contrebandiers, expliqua Mike, d'une voix posée.

\- Vous connaissez cette planète ? fit Alec en se tournant vers le Jedi.

\- Nar Shadaa est un monde de pirates et de hors-la-loi. L'un des pires endroits où on peut trouver un ramassis d'aventuriers, de mécréants et de personnages peu recommandables.

\- On ne risque pas de croiser des Impériaux ? ajouta Loren, un peu anxieuse.

\- Non aucun risque, cette planète est sous le joug des Hutts. Ce sont eux qui dirigent ce monde de bandits.

\- Magnifique, trancha Alec, moitié amusé, moitié agacé. Des pirates, des chasseurs de primes, maintenant des Hutts. On a vu pire, je crois.

\- Oh non, Alec, fit Mike avec amusement. Non, tu n'as encore rien vu.

Orbitant autour de la planète des Hutts, Nal Hutta, Nar Shaddaa fut le spatioport du monde Hutt, connu dans toute la Galaxie pour ses immenses gratte-ciels, ses mécaniciens spatiaux réputés, mais aussi pour sa fréquentation douteuse, composée de tout ce que le secteur compte de hors-la-loi. Surnommée la Lune des Contrebandiers, Nar Shaddaa était effectivement une plate-forme active pour la contrebande dans les bordures Médiane et Extérieure.

Quand les Hutts prirent possession de Nal Hutta, ils firent de sa lune leur spatioport personnel, avant d'urbaniser massivement le petit astre. De gigantesques docks d'amarrage et de chargement furent construits pour accueillir sans cesse plus de vaisseaux. La lune atteint, au fil des constructions, une masse supérieure de 300% à sa masse originelle, et croule littéralement sous les constructions, devenant ainsi une "petite Coruscant ". Les bâtiments étaient si rapprochés qu'il ne restait aucune parcelle de terre visible à sa surface. Les premiers habitants de Nar Shaddaa furent les Evocii, qui étaient déportés en masse sur la lune par les Hutts, qui venaient de les chasser de leur propre monde. Ils servirent d'esclaves et subirent de graves mutations en raison des abus technologiques des Hutts.

Nar Shaddaa possèdait des conditions similaires à sa planète-mère : ses jours durent 87 heures standards, et une année durait 413 jours standards.

Loren fit poser son vaisseau sur une petite piste d'atterrissage. Elle se doutait bien qu'un vaisseau comme le sien ne passerait pas inaperçu dans un tel système.

\- Heureusement qu'Erin et Rhina sont restés sur Tranmooza, dit-elle, en quittant son cockpit.

\- Il ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur nous, expliqua Mike, toujours posé. Si un de ces criminels nous repèrent, il pourrait nous signaler à l'Empire.

\- Et comment on va retrouver ce... Han Solo dans un endroit pareil ? demanda Alec, alors qu'ils commençaient à sortir du vaisseau.

\- Pas d'inquiétudes, la Force nous guidera, répondit simplement le vieux Jedi.

* * *

Loren et ses amis se mirent alors à parcourir les rues sinistres de la ville du spatioport. Les bâtiments semblaient assez peuplés. Construits dès le départ dans une perspective commerciale, même les plus vieux demeuraient plus solides tout en étant surpeuplés.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une taverne délabrée, où de d'étranges individus y entrèrent. Mike se tourna vers Loren et Alec.

\- À partir de maintenant, suivez mes directives. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici, et ces bandits peuvent se montrer susceptibles.

\- Des fortes probabilités qu'ils nous attaquent ? demanda Loren.

\- Précisément, rétorqua le Jedi. Les rixes sont très monnaie courante sur cette planète.

\- Je suis avec toi, Mike, je ferais ce que tu diras.

Mike hocha la tête, puis fit signe aux adolescents et au Wookie de le suivre dans la taverne où il faisait très sombre. L'endroit vibrait une musique trépidante. La salle principale était bourrée de mondes à craquer. Un bar en U occupait le centre de l'espace, et de petits box offrant la possibilité d'une conversation privée s'alignaient le long du mur. La plupart des clients n'étaient pas humains, tout comme les serveurs et les musiciens.

Aussitôt que nos héros venaient de franchir le seuil de l'endroit sombre, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux. Une sorte de malaise se ressentit dans l'atmosphère. La musique venait de cesser brusquement.

\- Pour l'entrée discrète, on repassera, commenta Loren à voix basse.

\- Tuez-les, fit quelqu'un dont le front n'avaient que des cornes sur la tête et pas de cheveux. Dépouillez-les et jetez-les en pâture aux calmars crasseurs.

Aussitôt, les clients sortirent tous un blaster et braquèrent les nouveaux venus. Loren et Alec parurent anxieux, ne sachant pas quoi faire en pareille situation. Chewbacca leur aboya avec des grognements, tandis que Mike resta calme.

\- Nous ne voulons pas de problème, déclara-t-il d'une voix très calme. Nous venons faire affaire. Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un.

\- Et pourquoi on vous renseignerait, Papy ? fit l'individu qui avait ordonné de les attaquer.

\- Parce que son ami le cherche, vous l'avez devant vous. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez Chewbacca, ici présent.

Le Wookie leur adressa un signe de tête. L'individu cessa d'être hargneux et sourit. Il fit signe aux autres de baisser leurs armes. Puis la musique reprit.

\- Dans ce cas, c'était malpoli de ma part. À l'évidence, vous êtes nouveau dans le coin. Reprenons du début. Bienvenue à Nar Shadaa. Ici, c'est mon bar. Il a appartenu à mon père. Je vous sers un verre ?

\- Non merci, répondit Mike. Je vous ai dit ce que je voulais en arrivant ici.

Le barman eut un étrange rictus.

\- Si le Wookie est avec vous, vous devez chercher Han Solo, c'est évident. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

\- Savez-vous où on peut le trouver ?

Le barman se mit à ricaner.

\- Ce pauvre Han doit être en train d'échapper aux cloportes qui veulent sa tête. Vous savez que sa tête a été mise à prix par Jabba le Hutt, lui-même en personne.

\- Première nouvelle, répondit Mike, qui n'y accordait que peu d'importance. Savez-vous où on peut le trouver ?

\- Désolé, grand-père, mais moi, je ne fais pas dans les renseignements. Vot' gars, je sais pas où le trouver.

\- Moi, je suis sûr que si, fit le Jedi en s'approchant du barman avec un regard serein.

Le barman pouffa de rire.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, le vieux ? Me frapper ? Me tordre le cou ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous faire du mal, répondit Mike avec un sourire.

Le Jedi fit signe au Wookie, aussitôt, Chewbacca se saisit du barman, l'attrapant par le cou et le plaqua contre le sol. Personne ne faisait un geste pour le délivrer. C'était comme si ce genre de spectacle était naturel.

\- Où est Han Solo ? reprit Mike, avec un air neutre, indifférent à la violence du Wookie.

\- Je... J'ignore... où il est... je sais juste que... j'ai entendu des chasseurs de primes... qui l'auraient trouvés... à trois rues d'ici...

Le Wookie lâcha le barman, qui reprit son souffle par grandes bouffées d'air.

\- Voilà qui est mieux ! trancha Mike avec un sourire.

Aussitôt, nos héros s'enfoncèrent dans les ruelles de Nar Shadaa, d'un pas pressant. Plus elle s'enfonçait, plus Loren semblait bien anxieuse, à l'idée de croiser des chasseurs de primes. Elle n'avait pas oublié les truands qu'elle avait rencontrés sur Tranmooza, et surtout Kyla.

Devoir affronter à nouveau des mercenaires ne l'enchantait guère.

\- Mike, des chasseurs de primes nous ont déjà repérés sur Tranmooza, expliqua l'adolescente. Si on les croise à nouveau ici, ils pourraient nous signaler aux Impériaux.

\- Pas de problème, tout se passera bien, lui assura le vieux Jedi avec un regard tendu.

\- C'est rassurant quand vous le dites, ajouta Alec, légèrement anxieux.

Peu après, ils se trouvèrent face à un alien pourvu de défenses et d'yeux noirs globuleux. Il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, mais Mike resta de marbre.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, laissez-nous passer ! tonna Mike avec calme.

Puis, une femme à l'aspect horrible arriva vers eux. Son œil droit était aveugle et la chair l'entourant était déformée par des cicatrices.

\- Regardez qui nous avons là ! s'écria-t-elle avec un horrible rictus. Des étrangers !

\- Navré ma chère, mais nous sommes pressés, fit Mike en se postant devant elle.

\- On dit que vous cherchez Solo, fit la femme mercenaire. Celui dont la tête a été mise à prix par Jabba en personne. Nous, on est condamnés à mort dans une vingtaine de systèmes. La capture de ce vaurien pourrait beaucoup nous rapporter !

\- Nous n'avons aucun compte à vous rendre, mademoiselle, poursuivit le Jedi, toujours calme. Veuillez nous laisser. Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir.

La femme mercenaire sortit un blaster qu'elle braqua sur Mike, à la grande horreur de Loren et Alec. Le Wookie voulut s'imposer mais le Jedi lui fit signe de rester où il était. Mike était toujours calme et détendu, comme si il n'était pas menacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Me tuer ?

\- Je vais t'exploser la cervelle, Papy, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis ! Et ça vaut aussi pour tes gamins et le Wookie !

\- Tirez sur moi, et vous ne trouverez jamais Han Solo. Donc, je vous suggère de ranger votre arme. Parce que moi mort, je ne vous apporterai rien.

La femme mercenaire resta inerte, suite à ce que venait de dire Mike, et enfin, finit par baisser son blaster.

Tout d'un coup, un tir de laser toucha la femme au bras, et un autre trancha le bras de l'alien. Tous deux poussèrent des cris de douleur et s'éloignèrent en gémissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit Loren, abasourdie.

\- Quelqu'un nous a sauvé ? demanda Alec.

Quelqu'un arriva, avec un blaster à la main. C'était un homme brun, grand et mince. Il portait une chemise blanche sous un gilet noir assorti à son pantalon et à ses bottes. À la vue de l'homme, Chewbacca poussa des rugissements de triomphe et courut vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Chewie ? s'exclama l'homme. Chewie, t'es là ? Mon vieux, enfin, je te retrouve !

Apparemment, il s'agissait de l'ami en question dont tout le monde recherchait ici.

Une fois l'étreinte terminé, l'homme se tourna vers Mike et les adolescents, toujours avec son arme à la main.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? fit-il avec méfiance.

\- Des amis de Chewbacca, répondit Mike, toujours calme. Vous êtes Han Solo ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, le Capitaine du Faucon Millénium. Où avez-vous retrouvé Chewie ? Ça fait plusieurs jours que je le cherche.

\- Nous l'avons rencontrés par hasard emprisonné dans le vaisseau d'une certaine Kyla.

Han le regarda d'un air incrédule.

\- Kyla, cette gamine ? C'est elle qui a enlevé mon pote ? (Se tournant vers le Wookie.) Sérieux, c'est elle qui t'a enlevé ?

Chewbacca approuva en grognant doucement, puis fit signe aux adolescents en marmonnant dans sa langue.

Han se tourna à nouveau sur les trois compères.

\- C'est vous qui avez sauvé mon Chewie ? Et où est cette petite garce de Kyla ?

\- Elle est actuellement emprisonnée sur un système éloigné, expliqua simplement Mike. Vous ne risquez pas de la revoir de sitôt.

\- Si jamais elle s'en prend encore à mon Chewie, elle passera un mauvais quart d'heure, cette sale peste ! pesta Han avec désinvolture.

\- Vous feriez bien mieux de quitter cette planète, Mr. Solo, fit Mike. Apparemment, tout le monde vous traque.

\- C'est _**Capitaine**_ Solo, rectifia Han d'une voix abrupte. Et c'est ce que je compte faire, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon copilote. Viens, Chewie ! On se tire d'ici !

Chewbacca lança un regard vers les deux adolescents, puis se mit à suivre Han, comme si il y était forcé, à la grande surprise de tous. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à retrouver le contrebandier aussi rapidement et qu'il s'en aille aussi vite.

\- C'était plutôt rapide ! fit Alec.

\- Pour un ami de Chewie, il n'est pas très reconnaissant, ajouta Loren.

Mais alors que le Wookie et le Capitaine n'avaient que quelques pas loin d'eux, un trio de mercenaires les stoppèrent en brandissant leurs blasters droit sur eux.

\- T'es mort, Solo ! cracha l'un d'eux.

\- Jabba t'a condamné à mort ! fit un autre. Et tes amis vont en pâtir !

Puis d'autres encerclèrent Loren et ses compagnons.

\- Suivez-nous, maintenant !

Han se ressaisit vite, et dégaina son blaster sur les mercenaires.

\- Je me rends jamais sans combattre ! tonna-t-il.

Il décocha quelques tirs de laser sur ses agresseurs. Aussitôt, ces derniers se dispersèrent, tandis que le Corellien fonçait dans une direction, avec son compagnon Wookie. Le vieux Jedi et les deux adolescents partirent les rejoindre, tandis que les chasseurs de prime les poursuivirent en leur tirant dessus.

Tout en courant, Loren et Alec se baissèrent pour éviter les tirs de laser.

\- Tu parles d'une journée ! marmonna Alec, tout en fuyant.

Un des mercenaires se mit à ricaner, tout en les poursuivant :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous fuir sur cette planète ! Les Hutts contrôlent ce système ! Vous êtes à notre merci !

Han se retourna et visa un chasseur de primes dans son collimateur.

\- Dans vos rêves, les gars !

Il tira, et abattit un mercenaire. Mike le stoppa dans sa course.

\- Vous risquez de vous faire tuer, si vous vous obstinez à poursuivre ces racailles. Le mieux est de quitter cette planète, sans plus attendre.

Le Corellien hésita, puis à contrecœur abdiqua.

\- Vous avez un vaisseau ? lui demanda Mike.

\- Évidemment que j'ai un vaisseau, c'est le plus rapide ! tonna le contrebandier un peu hors de lui, étonné que son vaisseau ne soit pas aussi célèbre.

\- Dans ce cas, sauvez-vous et vite !

Soudain, un vrombissement se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le groupe de fuyards aperçut alors quelques dizaines de petits vaisseaux les entourer.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Han, tout ne quittant pas des yeux les vaisseaux.

Puis, les vaisseaux lâchèrent, alors plusieurs filets qui tombèrent sur eux.

\- Abritez-vous ! hurla Mike.

Loren et Alec eurent tout juste le temps de s'abriter, tandis qu'un filet tomba sur Mike, le paralysant avec d'énormes charges électriques.

\- Des filets paralysants ! s'écria Loren.

Chewbacca fut également touché par un filet, l'immobilisant comme le Jedi. Il tomba à terre, moitié conscient.

\- Chewie ! hurla Han, horrifié.

Il tira alors sur les mercenaires, alors que Loren et Alec foncèrent vers lui.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux pour que vous puissiez les battre ! s'exclama Loren. Nous devons nous cacher !

\- Je les laisserai pas me prendre Chewie ! répliqua froidement Han.

\- Ces types vous veulent morts ! ajouta Alec, vous voulez vivre ou vous faire tuer !

\- On sauvera Mike et Chewie ! hurla Loren, désemparée. Mais pour l'instant, la meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire c'est fuir !

Han finit par abandonner, et rejoignit les adolescents, loin des chasseurs de primes qui s'emparèrent de Mike et Chewbacca, tous les deux inconscients.

Loren se sentait coupable de devoir abandonner son Maître et son ami. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Les mercenaires étaient bien trop nombreux, et se trouvant dans un système à bandits, elle n'avait pas la moindre chance d'en venir à bout. Elle devait s'empresser de trouver une solution pour sauver ses amis.

* * *

Lorsque Mike ouvrit les yeux, c'était pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, les mains enchaînés derrière son dos. Il tenta de se relever, mais se sentait bien faible. Rien que bouger lui demandait un effort colossal. Gémissant de douleur, il parvint néanmoins à se mettre à genoux, tout en observant son environnement. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être fait prisonnier par des bandits avides d'argent. Il espérait que Loren et Alec n'avaient pas été enlevés.

Tout en scrutant les lieux, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus son sabre-laser sur lui. Son identité était donc découvert, le Jedi se demandait bien ce que ses ravisseurs attendaient de lui.

\- Tu es réveillé, Jedi ! Parfait ! tonna une grosse voix, venant de nulle part.

Mike regarda autour de lui, mais l'endroit était plongée dans la pénombre. Puis, il sentit une silhouette venir vers lui.

\- Depuis le temps que je rêvais d'avoir un vieux Jedi dans ma demeure !

\- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda Mike, d'une voix calme.

\- Tellement d'assurance, tellement de détermination. L'attitude typique d'un Jedi.

\- Vous avez l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur les Jedi, mais cela ne me dit toujours pas qui vous êtes.

Brusquement, la lumière vint éclairer l'endroit. Le vieux Jedi put observer toute une salle remplie d'antiquités. Des statues de pierre et des vitrines comportant des vieilles reliques. Mais Mike fut surpris de constater de voir des objets ayant appartenu à l'Ordre Jedi. Les statues représentaient des Maîtres Jedi, vêtues de leur toges dont les capuches cachaient leurs visages, et des vitrines qui gardaient des sabres-lasers.

Devant lui, se dressait une créature grotesque, l'un des plus répugnants que Mike n'ait jamais vu. Une tête énorme - trois, peut-être quatre fois celle d'un humain - et entièrement chauve. Des yeux de reptile. Une peau écailleuse recouverte d'un mucus graisseux. Une bouche dépourvue de lèvres, blessure ouverte d'une oreille à l'autre aux bords de laquelle moussait une bave verdâtre. Pas de cou mais un empilement de mentons qui se perdaient dans un corps bouffi de gavé, dépourvu de membres inférieurs et se terminant en une épaisse queue de serpent étalée sur toute la largeur de l'estrade comme un tube de pâte molle. De chaque côté du torse, deux bras ridiculement petits et terminés par des mains aux doigts gluants.

Avec horreur, Mike aperçut un collier autour de la créature. Une sorte de parure où étaient accrochés cinq ou six sabre-lasers.

\- Je suis Grakkus le Hutt, fit la créature répugnante, avec une voix sombre. Et vous êtes ma propriété, vieux Jedi !

Mike regarda les vieux reliques de Jedi autour de lui, avant d'adresser un regard sinistre au Hutt.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix calme.

\- Ceci est tout ce qui reste des Jedi. Je ne suis pas comme les autres Hutts. Oh oui, bien sûr, je contrôle un grand réseau de contrebandiers d'épices et de chasseurs de primes. Oui, je suis terriblement puissant et d'une richesse insolente. Mais c'est ce que je fais de cet argent et ce pouvoir qui me distingue. Je suis un _**collectionneur d'antiquités**_.

\- Je vois, répondit Mike, vaguement intéressé. Et où avez-vous trouvé tout ceci ?

\- Après la Guerre des Clones, quand les Jedi ont été éradiqués, j'ai mis tous mes hommes à la recherche de tout ce qui concernait les Jedi. Leurs archives, en petite partie, bien sûr, leurs traces d'existence, et même les sabres-lasers que j'ai pu récupérer sur leurs dépouilles. J'ai également le votre. Je l'ai ajouté à ma collection autour de mon cou. Et maintenant, vous m'appartenez ! Vous êtes mon trophée !

Mike gloussa d'amusement avant de répondre :

\- Vous vous imaginez vraiment pouvoir me retenir ici contre ma volonté ?

\- Votre Force ne vous sauvera pas ici. Ces menottes ont été faits dans ce but. Également des vieilles reliques de la Guerre des Clones.

\- Vous seriez fou de sous-estimer les pouvoirs d'un Jedi. Car, je fus un Maître Jedi, jadis. J'ai bien plus de pouvoirs que vous ne le croyez. Vous ne me retiendrez pas ici, éternellement.

Le Hutt ricana.

\- Vos pouvoirs spirituels ne marcheront pas sur moi. Vous n'êtes pas près de retrouver la liberté. Comme pour votre Wookie. J'irai le livrer à Jabba le Hutt, en personne, et en temps voulu. Tandis que vous allez être mon trophée. Vos amis ne survivront pas longtemps aux chasseurs de primes que regorgent cette planète. Vous êtes condamné, Maître Jedi !

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit Mike, toujours d'une voix calme.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Il a été marqué par une longue pause dû au manque d'inspiration, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop visible. Je ne savais pas trop comment introduire le personnage de Han Solo dans ma fic, ça n'a pas été facile. En tout cas, je travaille sur le prochain chapitre. Je vais tâcher de faire vite pour l'achever. À bientôt !**


End file.
